Winter Rose
by Bexaca
Summary: Rose Winter finds herself dicovering a new world, as she chooses to stay with her distant relatives The Weasleys for the summer. Life at The Burrow may have seemed an easier escape than a trip abroad with her family, but as she finds herself involved in the very heart of The Order; Rose is about to discover that normality doesn't exist here either!
1. Chapter 1

_**Winter Rose**_

Chapter 1

I started awake with a jolt in my bed. A strange feeling ran across my body covering it with goose bumps. I shivered. Trying to brush off the odd sense, I padded my way through the darkness to the bathroom and flicked on the light.

It was freezing… No more than that, it was beyond freezing. I felt ice cold all over. I ran the hot water, rubbing my hands together under the heat attempting to warm up my frozen body, the water warmed my hands yet it did nothing for the icy sick feeling I was feeling in my body. I glanced up at the mirror wondering if I was coming down with a fever.

My body froze in shock.

I wasn't there.

I rubbed my eyes hoping my vision was just blurred by sleep and looked again.

Still nothing.

There was no reflection. What was going on? I frowned. Was the mirror broken? I held my hands out in front of me studying my pale skin and chipped purple nail varnish. I flexed my fingers. Yes I was definitely still alive and well.

I looked back at the mirror still frowning, was this a trick? I looked back down at my arms; the hairs were standing on end. In the moment of shock I'd forgotten that eerie sensation in my body. I shivered, gulping for breath and backed away from the mirror wobbling slightly. I wasn't usually this pathetic.

I turned and left the bathroom, hearing chatter and laughter from downstairs. I glared down the landing; it had to be a trick. This was ridiculous.

Still wobbling slightly I held my head high and marched down the stairs flinging the door to the living room open.

There they all were the perfect trio. My mum was serving breakfast, passing round freshly buttered toast, squeezed orange juice and cereal to the world's most perfect step dad Arthur and my equally perfect little sister May. I glowered at the scene.

"Morning" my voice was higher than usual and carried none of the light airy sentiment that 'morning' usually entailed.

The scene carried on playing, the three of them chattering amongst themselves quite content with how their morning was going. I narrowed my eyes focusing on my mother.

"Hello" I raised my voice higher still, my hand resting on the door knob, my other hand on my hip, still waiting for any kind of acknowledgement. I sighed impatiently tired of their little game and slammed the door behind me. It crashed shut, my mum's pet hate. As childish as I felt this was sure to get a reaction.

Nothing. The scene carried on as if I wasn't there…

I shivered a cold kind of shiver. An ice cold shiver that penetrated deep in the body, one that couldn't be seen from outside, but felt in the very pit of your soul.

I swallowed, every sense I had inside me was on edge. In fact it felt as if my senses were on fire. Everything was so tuned in so switched on, so red blazing hot that I felt cold. Numb even.

I looked at May, she was five. A five year old holds the ignoring skills of a cold caller, or one of those annoying people that try and sell you things on the street, desperate to sell you anything desperate to keep your attention. I realise I'm digressing, maybe it's the panic? But a five year old does not ignore the loud slam of a door just yards away from where she's sat, however good that cereal is.

Why couldn't they hear me?

Why were they not looking at me?

Why had my reflection suddenly given up from appearing in the mirror?

A mirror has one function in life, to show you a reflection. So where in the hell was mine?

I started forward suddenly "mum?" I asked trembling manically "What's going..." I bounced back, unable to finish. "What the?"

I started forward again. I hit some invisible force, a barrier between me and them. I started to get frantic.

"MUM" I yelled. "MUM, WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I felt frantic, I felt manic. I felt like being sick. I looked behind me, sensing an eerie atmosphere. I could feel that sensation again in my body, lighter now somehow, airy.

A sudden rush of dread replaced it, a realisation.

I was fading.

No this can't be happening, this can't be real. I flew back around desperate for them to see me, to hear me. "MUM" I shouted again, sobbing now. "MAY?"

I brushed the tears from my face, fighting that feeling, the feeling I was leaving, disappearing without anyone noticing. "ARTHUR?" I was crying now, shaking all over. This had to be bad if I was begging him for help.

The scene carried on, their laughter filled the room, mum and Arthur holding hands under the table. May swinging her legs on her chair talking with half a bowl of cereal in her mouth and me by the door crying, fading.

I started awake with a jolt, for the second time it seemed. My body was trembling I was red hot, sweating, I gasped my mouth dry. I looked across, at the reason I was jolted awake.

My little sister, half-sister I might add was having a wonderful time using the bottom of my bed as a trampoline.

"Got to get up, got to get up!" She was singing gleefully. "We're going on a plane!" She giggled jumping and twirling. She held amazing grace and balance for a five year old… I was furious.

"Get. Out." my voice was deadly calm. Inside my mind was reeling, my heart pounding ten to the dozen. Palms sweating as i clutched tightly to my bed covers, stopping myself from visibly shaking.

May not sensing the tone in my voice carried on jumping and twirling regardless. My mattress groaned under the weight.

I snapped.

"I said GET OUT!"

May stopped. My bedroom door opened. Mum poked her head round and glared at me.

"Do not speak to your sister like that. I sent her in here to get you up, we're leaving shortly Rose."

I glared back undeterred by my mother's stare. I looked down for a second blinking back tears from last night's nightmare. I just wanted them to leave so I could get myself together. My attention snapped back to May still pirouetting around at the bottom of my bed. My eyes narrowed. I shoved my foot under her making her stop. " _She's_ not my sister." I snapped again, this time at my mother.

That did it. My mum walked full force into my room scooping May into her arms. She glared at me, that dark mother stare that you get when you know you've gone too far.

"How can you be so heartless? You're nineteen, not nine. I don't have to explain biology to you do I?"

She pulled open the curtains with such force she sent a tower of dvd's scattering. I glowered back. Immediately feeling awful, May was quiet. I didn't have to look her in the eye to know that her joyful mood had been soured by me yet again.

Of course she was my sister, half-sister anyway. I wouldn't let it show though. I never let any sort of regret show. I stayed rigid upright in my bed. Mum's eye still fixed on me, if she was waiting for some sort of apology, she'd be waiting a hell of a long time.

She sighed, her heart clearly not in for another battle.

"Just get up and pack your stuff Rose. We need to go soon." She stalked out carrying May with her. I glowered after her, not letting my icy glare falter.

"You mean _you_ have to go soon." I muttered bitterly. They were leaving for Australia this afternoon, visiting Arthur's extended family for the summer and I had made it quite apparent that I was going nowhere near any sort of kangaroo. No way in hell, especially not with _him._

I felt my heart sink a little, I had calmed down somewhat though my mouth was still dry, I at least wasn't sweating any more. My hands remained clammy and though I was hot I felt the need to pull the covers round me, keeping myself from that nightmare from them, from anything really. I closed my eyes for a moment, regaining calm and regaining control.

It was always just mum and me. All the way through right from the word go.

Well almost anyway, my dad left when I was around eighteen months, so naturally I remembered very little of him. Though my hair, my mum always said was the same auburn colour, dark but with light undertones, so exact in fact that from my early teens I had dyed it a dark red colour and that is how it remains now. All traces of him effectively removed.

I swallowed trying to rid my throat of that dry feeling. My mum and I had always been close, though our personalities clashed somewhat. I've always had a temper, a tendency to flare up at little things; this grew when Arthur came onto the scene.

I suppose in a way, if you really wanted to analyse the situation, it was a defence thing. A way of coping, I didn't want to let him in, I wouldn't let him in.

I remember the first time we met, I was about fourteen, mum had told me she had met someone, though she always played it down. I didn't meet him for a while and so I didn't think much too it, mum was happy and it didn't affect my life and that was fine by me.

However the day came when he walked into my home and five years later here he still is, complete with child.

He had walked into the house with a smile; I hated that smile, it was false and smarmy. Not helped by the fact he flounces around wearing a poncey tight fitting suit 24/7. Weirdo.

His whole ego screamed look at me, how amazing am I. He had held a bunch of flowers, a bunch of Roses to be exact, red Roses.

"For you" he had smiled, grinned almost, as if the whole joke would be lost on me. My name being Rose...

I had bored my own best fake smile, as I graciously accepted them.

I hated red roses.

White roses I loved. They suited me more, in a way they suited my name Rose Winter, but not red. They were conventional to be expected, held high expectations of love and romance. No thanks. I would have preferred not even a whole bunch of white Roses, but one singular ice white Rose would have been lovely.

I could have shoved it, thorns and all into his smarmy smug face there and then.

He had stood next to my mother, one arm behind his back as he produced another bunch of flowers, this time a bouquet full of bright yellow happy flowers.

My mum had swatted his arm, scolding him jokingly for spending so much on us. I had stood there in front of him sarcastically eyeing my own flowers and then looking at my mother's wondering why the hell we needed two bunches of huge, annoying smelly flowers.

They were just going to wither and die.

In fact from the moment they were ripped from their roots they were on their way out. Masked by the purity of their perfect, petaled shell, inside they were dead already.

From then on we had spent the day shopping, ate out for dinner, he splashed his cash on both of us, offering to buy me anything I saw. I could tell he was nervous really, wanting so desperately to impress me, if anything it made me even more determined to hate him.

That night I found out why he wanted to impress me so. My mum had passed me the scan picture, again trying to play down the happiness that was blatantly shining out of her. I had stared at the strange black and white image of my impending half sibling, truth be told I didn't know how I had felt.

I remember looking at my mum smiling, she held my hand and said words such as "It won't change anything" and "I know its sudden and a bit of a shock, but you'll be such a great big sister."

She had asked how I felt and I remember not saying anything for a while, taking it all in. The whole scene, Arthur had looked apologetic. It was his annoying sorry face that had sparked the anger in me. I hadn't let it out though. I let it bubble away inside me; I had put on a small smile and hugged my mum. This would be nice for her I knew, to start a family again properly this time as a unit with Arthur.

I was older now, I had had my time with my mum, had my happy childhood. It was at that moment I knew that it was over now though. Done.

I had felt sad and looking at Arthur I knew it was down to him. All through my childhood mum and me said we could do it together just us two, we didn't need a guy.

But there he was, sat in my kitchen with his child inside my mother and his flowers on our windowsill.

It wasn't the same after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Molly Weasley sat in her kitchen, reading and then re-reading her owl. Rose Winter was coming to stay. She looked around at the scene surrounding her, the bewitched fire ever glowing, the self stirring spoons doing just that, as the broth bubbled away, the knives dicing and slicing merrily on their own.

Molly chewed her bottom lip nervously. A muggle was coming to stay...

A muggle she had only met on mere occasion a number of years ago was coming to stay.

A muggle completely unaware of Molly Weasley's magical world was coming to stay.

A muggle completely unaware that this house served purpose to holding several important Order meetings was coming to stay.

Order meetings including the likes of wizards, witches, a werewolf, an escaped prisoner of Azkaban and so forth...

Molly managed a nervous smile, she was warm, welcoming, and great at hospitality especially with her family, distant or not, however she felt nervous.

Molly had always kept in touch with her family, including her second cousin Sally, mother to Rose. She always had a soft spot for the pair, supported her through letters when her partner had left, sending hand knitted presents for Christmas and birthdays. She hadn't heard much from Sally when she met Arthur, she had sent letters of congratulations on the birth of May and received thanks back, but they had parted ways really and Molly happy that Sally had found happiness with the new additions to her family had carried on with her own happy full family life.

She had received her letter a few weeks ago, Molly had smiled when she noticed Sally's neat twirly writing, happy to be thought about and keen to hear of any news or mishaps from Rose and May. However at that moment Fred had ripped into his parcel, keen to see their new stock for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and out hopped a fizzing frog, available in many skin altering colours... Simply hop them in your bathtub and watch as your frog hops, jumps and fizzes through your warm water, disappearing under the bubbles, leaving no trace of ever being there. (A perfect prank for those wishing to adopt a fresh look on their victim). Colours included: Popping purple, Pretty in Pink, Bright Blue, Oddly Orange, Gorgeous Green, Ravishing Red and Yay Yellow. Enjoy your new skin colour for up to 24hours!

Except the fizzing frog hadn't hopped into the bathtub… No, it had hopped all over the table, onto Sirius's now 'Popping Purple' hair and then into the now 'Popping Purple' casserole.

"GEORGE" Molly bellowed franticly, arms flailing trying to catch the fizzing frog with her bare hands.

"Fred." Fred had corrected his mother, baring an amused grin, eyes twinkling mischievously. Arms folded, happily surveying his family ducking and diving for cover.

"Watch it!" George shouted head of the table… Plate held at the ready, the frog bouncing ever closer.

"FIRE!" Fred exclaimed, laughing loudly.

"FIRE!" George repeated back, shooting an expert aim as the frog ricketted off the plate and straight into Sirius's hair fizzing all the while.

"Get off!" Sirius chuckled shaking his head and sending frog and fizz galore straight into the hearty casserole, set only moments earlier.

Everyone watched with bewildered looks as the fizzing frog worked its magic covering each potato and vegetable a perfect purple colour and then popping in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving its audience in a state of what could only be described as utter chaos.

"I say!" Exclaimed Fred, putting on his best dramatic London accent.

"Jolly good show!" George chimed, leaning back in his chair grin fixed in place.

"Shall we try blue next?" Fred winked at his brother.

George eyed the casserole, an idea alight in his mind.

"Smurf Stew!" The twins shouted in unison.

Molly sighed at the memory, the purple stain still visible on the letter. It too had taken full force of the frog. She hoped that Rose was able to take surprises well…

 _Author's note:_

Hello! Sorry this chapter is only short, I just wanted to bring a little magic into the mix and set the scene of where our lovely 'Winter Rose' will be heading.

I really hope at least one person is enjoying this somewhere! If so then this makes my little hobby really worthwhile!

I have had this idea in my head for over six years now, when my daughter was new born. I had pictured it as a novel and had typed up a lot as so! Unfortunately my laptop decided to die and I lost all my work (always back your work up, there's a lesson to be learnt there!)

Recently I have discovered and been enjoying reading Harry Potter fan fiction, as I still have a love for writing I thought why not combine my own novel and original characters with JK Rowling's amazing masterpiece. So here I am!

I really hope to have a new chapter up weekly, (this is ambitious as I work full time, as well as bringing up my lovely daughter and keeping house, however I will do this!)

Any feedback will be much appreciated as this is my first fan fiction story, as well as the first time I've properly typed out my ideas in several years so please bare that in mind. At the moment I am just typing freely, no planning involved! This is purely for my enjoyment and yours too if you're reading and enjoying this.

There will be a romance through the story, however it well develop at a nice steady pace and I'd like to focus more on the characters and plot rather than a steamy romance!

Anyway I will hush for now and allow you to carry on… Thanks for reading!

Bex.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note_

I am so grateful for my first review! Thank you so much _something526_ for taking the time, I do hope you enjoy the continuation! I wasn't going to post this until next week, but I've been so thankful and overwhelmed for the views and follows, (I honestly thought no-one would care!) that I thought why the heck not!

Enjoy!

Bex.

Chapter 3

Rose reluctantly left the warmth of her bed; she wouldn't be sleeping here again for quite some time. She sighed, looking around at her bedroom floor at what needed to be packed. She'd shower first and then grab something to eat before packing her life for the summer.

She padded down the stairs after her shower, feeling refreshed she opened the door to the open plan living room, her mind wandered back to her nightmare briefly as she felt a sense of de-ja-vu. She needn't have worried though. May was sat on top of the dining table swinging her legs and humming a song, her head turned to look at Rose as soon as she had opened the door.

Rose couldn't help but feel glad she was being noticed this time and smiled at May, relief overcoming her previous emotions.

May was a pretty, long dark haired little girl. Her chocolate button eyes swallowed you whole, in a butter wouldn't melt kind of way. She was happy go lucky, without a care in the world and reminded Rose of a fairy. May always tottered around with such grace even as a baby; she loved her big sister; they had fun together when Rose let her guard down.

Rose ruffled May's hair as she walked into the kitchen, she was fond of her sister, it was just a shame she came with Arthur. If he had left like her dad did, she was sure it would have been a whole lot better.

Arthur was in there, tending to the flowers that had expanded into whole plant pots on the windowsill.

What was it with that guy and flowers?

Rose huffed to herself as she took her cereal back into the living room. It was common for Rose to leave the room if Arthur appeared. She ate whilst watching with amusement as her little sister danced around to her own music, clearly the star in her own little show.

Arthur appeared again and sat across from Rose blocking her view.

"All packed?" He asked voice steady. Rose was sure this was a hint to get a move on.

"Not yet" She replied casually, eyes moving down at her cereal.

"Do you need any help?" Arthur enquired, refusing to let his eyes drop from his step daughter's face.

"No." Rose replied firmly.

Arthur rubbed his temple, trying to keep the conversation flowing. Each time he tried to strike up a conversation she'd shut down or leave the room. Each time he vowed he would keep trying, he would win her round someday.

Maybe, it had been five years already…

They used to have almighty rows that ended with Rose storming away and his wife upset, at first he was as fiery as Rose, never letting her rudeness or snide remarks go.

He was used to being in control of everything in his life; everything had always run like clockwork. Smooth and steady, his job, his home, his new relationship. He hadn't encountered that meeting Rose would throw him off track so much.

He had always been nice, tried to see things from her point of view, sympathise, but when that never worked he would become angry, she never had the want to try. To try and get along with him, he was always and will always be viewed as the enemy.

He had now learnt to remain calm and let the little things such as this deadbeat conversation go. Sally had said she'd mellow in time.

He was still waiting.

Arthur inhaled, ready to keep the conversation going for as long as he could. He was stubborn, much like Rose in way. Sally always said it was like battle of the wills.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your Aunt Molly after all this time?"

"Yeah." Replied Rose… Her cereal still the most interesting thing in the room.

"It sounds idyllic, a little cottage surrounded by countryside, woodland. Be a great muse for your art." Arthur hoped this would spark some enthusiasm.

"Yeah" Rose repeated, stirring the remaining milk around in her bowl.

Arthur admitted defeat, he rose, trying hard to not let his anger show. This was their last morning together for some time. He had thought this might raise a smile his way at least. He took her cereal bowl from her to wash in the sink, leaving Rose in full view again of her energetic sister.

Rose paused before striding back upstairs. She often wondered if she should make an effort, but this was always outweighed by her stubbornness and pride. She passed her mother on the landing who reminded her to get a move on.

Rose looked around her bedroom sadly, she did love her home. Even if her family was a bit mismatched now; she certainly loved her room. Her own black and white sketches were pinned on her board over her desk.

She was a keen sketcher, finding love in sketching from her own imagination, be it people, animals or scenery. Her favourite by far was centred in the middle. It was a winter rose.

Rose opened her drawers, packing her sketchpads, pens and pencils first; she grabbed her headphones from the desk top and proceeded to her perfume and make up. She carried on around the room, until her possessions were packed neatly in their place, then grabbing her jacket she cast a farewell glance before heading downstairs. Her suitcase was heavy and her backpack wasn't making things easy balance wise. She stumbled at the very moment the mighty Arthur made another appearance.

"Here let me take that for you." He moved to take the suitcase.

"I can do it." Barked Rose stubbornly.

"I'm not about to let you fall down the stairs, breaking your neck." Arthur replied firmly. "Besides it would ruin our holiday." He winked at her and flounced down the stairs before Rose could retaliate.

Rose hopped down the stairs, ready for the journey ahead.

"Come here my gorgeous Rosey Posey." Sally embraced Rose fiercely.

"Are you okay?" Her mother scanned Rose's face for any change of mind.

"Yes" replied Rose rolling her eyes, "this was my idea remember?"

Sally bit her lip anxious. "I know" she sighed. "I'm still not happy though, any change of mind at any time is fine Rose. We're always together me and you."

Rose forced a smile, "mum it's only for a few weeks."

"Eight weeks!" Sally corrected her. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Sally, relax!" Arthur chimed in, hands on Sally's shoulders. "She's a big girl, she'll be fine."

Rose opened her mouth, ready to fire a sarcastic comment such as him not wanting her with them anyway, but she thought better of it. She didn't want to leave her mum on a bad note.

May suddenly appeared by her side, this caught Rose off guard, she could swear she had some special power, the way she appeared so quickly sometimes.

"Why aren't you coming too?" May whined, pulling on Rose's arms, as well as her heart strings.

Rose smiled and stroked May's soft dark hair, "It won't be for long my little month of happy." She grinned and added "and anyway, gives you plenty of time to choose me a super awesome present."

May's chocolate eyes widened as a funny thought popped into her mind. "I'll get you a pet kangaroo" she nodded, hopping up and down eagerly.

Arthur laughed, catching May's arms from behind making her hop higher. May squealed in delight.

"I don't think Rose needs a kangaroo when she's got you" Arthur chuckled at May's delight.

Sally smiled and took Roses hand, squeezing gently. Rose looked at her, her mother had soft blue eyes, much like Rose herself. "You can still come with us?" Sally asked again, eyebrows raised in hope.

Rose wavered. In truth she probably could go and actually have a good time. But she'd made such a fuss when Arthur announced their trip she couldn't go back on it all now.

"Mum, I'm a big girl. I'll be with Aunt Molly and the rest of the clan. It'll be fine, I'll ring every day if you want."

Sally wobbled, her eyes filling with tears. "There's no signal over there. Molly doesn't even have a phone. How will I know if you're alright?"

Rose sighed and squeezed her mum's hands gently back. "I have a phone," she reminded her. "I'll just find a signal spot and give you a call, at worst just a text if I can. I'm sure there'll be somewhere in Devon where signal is better."

Sally didn't look convinced. Arthur laid a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. "If she changes her mind at any time we'll just fly her right over to us."

Rose glared at him, cursing him silently. This was her conversation; why not just butt out for once.

"I'll be fine." Rose directed this more at Arthur than her mum.

Arthur smiled, picking up the suitcases and started to load the car.

May jumped around, twirling gracefully, clearly excited for the adventure ahead. Arthur ran back into the house, checking they'd got the essentials, passports, wallet, keys etc.

Rose looked at her mum, trying to fight the sadness in her too. They hugged again before clambering into the jam packed car.

"All set?" Arthur asked,

"Yes!" May answered, legs swinging in the car seat.

"Okay." Arthur turned the keys, igniting the engine.

"First stop, The Burrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The journey was long and winding, though the car journey gave Rose time to wonder about her Aunt, Uncle and distant cousins. She patted her bag next to her, checking for the millionth time to feel the hard edge of her sketch pad. She was looking forward to the new surroundings The Burrow would bring.

Her mother had told her they kept chickens and had vast land stretching all around, Molly often wrote about how lucky she was in her letters, mum had always wanted to visit, but distance kept them apart.

Growing up, Rose had always pictured the vast fields she could run through if she lived there, the little hidey holes she could discover and tree's they could climb and leap from with her cousins, they sounded a fun bunch. She was close in age to Ron and Ginny, and Fred and George though slightly older, always sounded like a fun pair!

Now, she doubted they would be running and playing across the open fields, but instead she imagined they'd collect fresh eggs every day, she knew her twin cousins owned their own joke shop now and she'd love to look around and maybe bring home a few pranks to play on her unsuspecting step father.

She'd take her sketch pads and music to find some inspiration, she wondered if her cousins shared her creativity too.

Arthur's grinding voice suddenly snapped Rose out of her daydream with his repetitive update on how many miles there was left now.

"Signpost!" He and May shouted in unison, it would have been cute if it wasn't so annoying.

"Two miles to go!" Arthur announced, somewhat gleefully. Rose wondered if he was counting down how long to go till he was rid of her for eight weeks.

Prick. I thought, my eyes drinking in the scene through the open car window, there were definitely fields. She'd got that part right. They seemed to roll on and on, desolate almost in the distance.

I glanced to my left, looking through May's window, just roaming green fields. The sky was grey, I peered my head to look round the front of Arthur's car seat, trying to see anything different out the wind screen; nothing but grey and a seemingly endless narrow dirt track.

Mum noticed me looking.

"Quiet isn't it?" She asked, I nodded my head, trying to not let the disappointment show, in my mind this moment had been far more picturesque.

"Don't worry" mum spoke reassuringly. "It sounds like a full household. I'm sure that will more than make up for it!"

Arthur glanced through the rear mirror. "Still sure you don't want a trip of a lifetime? The offer still stands."

This time I didn't try to hide any emotion from my face; I fixed Arthur's reflection back with an icy glare.

"No thank you."

Mum suddenly broke the tension.

"Oh look! She's there! Hello Molly!" Sally waved frantically to her red haired cousin through her open window, as the car came to a stop.

"Oh, look at you!" Molly beamed and bounded over, she was Rose's third cousin she supposed, but Sally always referred to her as Aunt Molly.

Her wavy red hair bounced with glee as she reached through the open window to hold Sally's cheek; She was a plump lady, age etched at her face, she looked older than mum, though her rosy cheeks and warm smile made her complexion younger and brighter somehow. She was kindhearted, it shined out of her.

"Oh it's so lovely to see you Sally! Oh and look at your handsome man. Isn't he just lovely! Must be in the name!" She laughed. This was all through hand gestures, as Molly couldn't quite reach through the window to give Arthur the same squeeze on the cheek, though Rose was surprised she didn't give it a try, the woman was practically bouncing with joy.

Arthur came round the car to greet Molly, while Rose freed her grateful sister from her car seat. May leapt from the car with her usual grace, practically levitating to Molly with the same excitement.

Probably grateful to see a happy face! Rose thought, poor kid. The journey had been long and tiring.

"Oh and look! Aren't you absolutely beautiful?" Molly beamed at May, scooping her up for a fierce embrace. "And as light as a feather too bless, how are you petal? Tired I bet?"

Rose came round the car, quiet and a little nervous for her own hello; she doubted Molly would be as excited to see her. But Molly spotted her and placed May gently back to the ground.

"Oh Sally, look isn't she gorgeous?" Molly motioned to Rose to come over quickly. "And red hair too! Ha, she'll do just fine with us over the summer! How are you dear?" Molly hugged Rose with the same fierceness as her sister. Rose smiled; it was hard not too really, with so much positivity zipping around the air.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Sally asked Molly, chewing her lip nervously. "I feel awful sending her to you, but, well. I'll warn you now, Rose can be very stubborn."

Molly laughed, "You're not sending her away. She chose to come here! We'll have a great time. You just enjoy your holiday!"

Arthur wrapped his arms around Sally's middle in an effort to comfort her, "we can see she's going to be in good hands." He spoke softly.

"We're going on a plane!" May bounced around on the grass, "we'll be able to touch the clouds won't we mum? I want to bring Rose some cloud back! A baby one, to fit in my pocket."

Arthur rolled his eyes mockingly, "your heads always in the clouds, our little month of May. I'm surprised you haven't collected any sooner."

Molly chuckled and then seemed to snap into mother mode. "Well come on you lot, we can't stand in the middle of the road all day and you've got a plane to catch!"

Sally looked as though she was going to burst into tears, Molly sensing this ushered Arthur and May to the back of the car to collect Rose's things.

"Mum, don't..." Rose started but was cut off as she found herself pulled to her mother's chest.

"We've never been apart!" Sally fought her tears as she hugged Rose close to her.

"Mum, honestly I will be fine!" Rose, secretly glad she would be missed, rubbed her mum's back till she finally freed her.

"I will be fine!" She repeated again to her mother's doubtful expression.

"She'll be fine!" Molly squeezed Rose's shoulder. "Honestly Sally, where do you think you're sending her? We won't keep her locked up!"

"I know, I know." Sally rubbed her teary eyes.

"Come on mother, man up" Rose mocked, "I've never seen you like this. You don't cry ever."

"Fine" Sally grumbled, handing Rose her bag. "Be good. Be polite. Help your Aunt and cousins round the house. Remember, they didn't have to take you."

"We've got to get a move on." Arthur broke the mood, "come on girls."

May jumped at Rose, nearly knocking her flying. "Will you chill out as well!" Rose laughed.

"Bye!" May answered hanging off Rose's neck, legs swinging. Rose kissed her sister on the cheek. "Love you, don't forget my present!"

"Yes! Yes! A kangaroo, riding on a cloud!" May giggled bouncing to the car; Arthur scooped her up and strapped her in. He placed an awkward hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Be good. We'll text you when we land."

Rose didn't answer him, turning her attention to her mum.

"Love you" Sally hugged Rose for the last time.

"Love you too." Rose tried to swallow the lump that had appeared in her throat. She watched as her mum got back in the car. Sally and May waved until they were out of sight.

The lump in my throat seemed to get bigger as the car grew smaller, ironic really. I thought, watching as the car became lost in the clouds of dust and dirt it left behind. A bird call up ahead snapped my attention and I looked around me, there really was nothing here. No house, no noticeable pathway, just the narrow dirt track and grass.

My Aunt Molly seemed to notice my confusion.

"You grab your bags pet; I'll take your suitcase. Follow me!"

I hitched my backpack onto my back and followed my Aunt up the dirt path, I craned my neck trying to see anything habitable, but failing I frowned, had Arthur dropped me in the wrong place? No that couldn't be possible. Molly was here waiting wasn't she? Unless she was walking to the actual meeting point and was too polite to say?

I scoffed, typical Arthur, too prompt for every occasion. Now it meant I had to drag my luggage another few miles, he probably did this purposely. I bet he's laughing his head off right about now.

Molly noticed my visibly irritated face; she smiled, though it seemed strained somehow.

"Are you alright dear? I promise we've not far to go at all."

I tried to smooth my expression into a polite smile back; I didn't want her thinking I was irritated at her, or the walk for that matter.

Not wanting to let her in on the hatred for my stepfather either, for fear of her thinking I was just a moody cow. I tried to converse like an adult.

"No I'm fine, honestly. It's beautiful out here, nice and quiet. Do you get visitors often?"

"Here or the house love?" Molly suddenly seemed quite flustered. Then answered her own question.

"Well no, I suppose it is quiet usually here isn't it? The house can get very full, we have erm a lot of visitors from Arthur's work coming and going." She laughed. "My Arthur I mean, not yours! Though how lucky he is to have family abroad, and here you are stuck with us in an oversized barn!"

I moved my gaze back to the dirt track ahead, lost on what to say back really, Aunt Molly seemed a normal, together person when they first had their greetings. Now she appeared rather erratic. Unless she was nervous, I attempted to converse back.

"I'd take a barn over a trip with Arthur any day."

Crap. So much for not letting slip my resentment. Cue the questions.

But Molly appeared not to hear, Rose glanced at her. She seemed to be looking for something along the wooden fence that separated the fields from the track.

"Now where is it?" She mumbled. She'd set Rose's suitcase down, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed scanning for something…

"Erm, are you okay?" I asked, becoming slightly concerned. "Have you lost something?"

"Ah!" Shouted Molly causing Rose to jump back in alarm. "It's here!"

Molly paused. Now she'd found the portkey, she just needed to make this quick. Get them out of sight and answer questions later.

She'd gone over this moment in her mind over and over again, since receiving Sally's letter. She'd just ask Rose to reach for the bottle at the same time as herself and then answer any questions once they were safely back in the enchantments of The Burrow.

It wasn't the best start of revealing their magical world, but Molly was afraid that if she started jabbering away about magic and wizards and then ask her to reach for the bewitched bottle that would transport her to their magical home, Rose would run off screaming or refuse to come anywhere near her.

She couldn't have that could she? Not now Rose was in her care, especially as it was risky for any member of the order to be seen strolling about, especially in the middle of no-where with a muggle in tow. Molly had to make this quick, so as not to draw attention…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Molly drew in a breath and tried to pull herself together. She gripped Rose's suitcase tightly and turned around.

"Have you got your bag dear?"

"Erm, yes" Rose answered, still confused at the excitement that the plastic bottle in the grass had caused her Aunt.

Aunt Molly paused briefly, before turning erratic again…

"Well go on pick it up and we can drop it in the nearest bin, can't have rubbish lying around can we?"

I stared at my Aunt convinced she'd actually lost the plot. Maybe this was the reason why we never see her at family get-togethers…

"Come on, hurry now. We haven't got all day!" My Aunt was attempting to smile, but she was still making me feel uneasy.

I sighed, if she wants the damn bottle that much, why can't she get it herself? I smiled back feigning politeness and bent down to grab it.

As my fingers reached down to grab the bottle, my Aunt either fell or launched herself at me. It was that quick, I couldn't take in what was happening. My suitcase knocked into my shin and my knees buckled as the weight, including my Aunt hit me full force. I tried to scream but all I could manage was an open mouth. To an outsider I must have looked like a total maniac. Eyes wide open in fear and mouth to match.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact into the ground, but I felt somebody or something grab me hard at my elbow, trying to keep my balance.

I opened my eyes and in total panic I couldn't see the fence in front of me, I wrenched free, pulling away. My heart was pounding and my head was spinning. I fell to the ground, knees shaking and swallowed, I felt like I was going to be sick.

I looked at the ground; the grass was different, darker in places and patchy. It wasn't full and fresh as it was a few seconds ago. I looked up sharply, expecting to see the familiar wooden fence.

It wasn't there. It had gone.

My heart started to pound again and I began to tremble all over, remembering again that all too familiar feeling of not being there. Flashbacks from my dream, the mirror that held no reflection all flashed in my mind, until a voice pulled me out of my nightmare.

"Rose? Rose! Oh Rose I am sorry, are you alright?"

I gulped my mouth dry again; at least I was visible this time I suppose that's something.

I didn't have the strength to stand up, so I just sat knelt there face down, trying to concentrate on not being sick.

I felt a clammy hand on my shoulder and the faint smell of baking wafted over my nose as I sensed Aunt Molly kneel beside me.

"There's a lovely spot not far from here, there's a small pond and a bench to sit on. Why don't we have a little rest there?" I heard my Aunt ask me softly.

"Don't worry; you're not going mad, though I suppose there's a little madness in all of us." My Aunt chuckled at some inward joke. "Well, I suppose there's more than a little madness in our family."

I looked up at my Aunt, concern clearly showed through the worry lines etched on her face, though her small smile seemed kind and inviting.

As I looked into her eyes I felt a small wave of calm settle through my body, she seemed the kind of person you could tell anything, the kind of person who wants to help you and not for any personal gain. I didn't feel afraid, just disorientated.

I managed to mutter a small stammer as I rubbed my dizzy head. "What just happened?"

My Aunt smiled. "Come, we'll find you a comfier seat and then I can answer your question."

Molly reached out a helping hand to her niece; she could leave her suitcase and bags where they were, for now they were safely back in the enchantments of The Burrow.

They could take their time now, Molly was grateful if anything. She didn't want Rose in the house just yet, she had planned to take her to her quiet spot, prepare her for what was coming. Their house was a lot different from Rose's muggle home, Molly was sure.

Another thought flitted through Molly's mind… As were the people living in it!

Molly steered her startled niece gently in the direction of the pond, she saw Rose glance back and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about your bags dear, we'll get them after."

Rose frowned; she couldn't just abandon her bags out in the open. She opened her mouth to argue this case but Molly batted her down. "Honestly, they'll be fine. This is my property."

Rose closed her mouth, still worried about her belongings. But she had to trust her Aunt. This was her home after all.

Another thought came to her mind then, Rose opened her mouth for the second time. "The house, where is exactly is it?"

Molly chuckled, "you seem to have your voice back. I'll answer you when we're sat. We've not far now."

I walked alongside my Aunt, the dark grass seemed to be getting lighter and the more we walked the taller it grew around us, thinning out and parting, insects hummed and chirped, I glanced at the sky. The clouds were less grey, the air seemed lighter and there was a soothing breeze, it was calming.

The tall grass quickly turned to towering reeds, there was a small parting through these reeds that led us through the green entrance of a tidy, circular pocket of space. The space contained a little wooden bench situated near a round clear pond. There were daffodils growing in neat bunches and dots of white and yellow flowers could be seen growing in the surrounding grass.

The pond itself was crystal clear and shimmered as the breeze rippled across the water's surface. The few reeds that dotted the water's edge swayed in the wind, their reflection catching my eye on the water's surface. I glanced down; there were pebbles underneath the water smooth and irregular, each one different to the one next to it.

My eyes were fixated on the water, I felt myself relax. I loved the water. Perhaps it was my star sign, being a cancerarian I'd always been drawn to water, be it the sea lakes or rivers. I found it calming sitting beside water and sketching. It made me happy.

For a moment I'd forgotten my Aunt standing next to me and I looked her way, she was beaming. Clearly this was her happy place too.

"Do you like it?" She asked, still smiling.

I answered honestly, "It's beautiful."

She chuckled quietly in agreement. "I like to come here for a bit of peace and quiet. It can get quite crowded in the house, I love it don't get me wrong! But sometimes it's nice to have a breather, a bit of space."

I nodded in agreement. If I lived here I'd never be away, I thought.

My Aunt nodded towards the bench, still talking. "My Arthur made me that, all by hand. He loves to create and find how things work and fit together."

She smiled, "He was in his element working on that!"

I smiled back genuinely. "It really is lovely."

My Aunt squeezed my arm gently, "shall we sit?" She asked.

I followed her to the wooden bench, drawing closer I could see an inscription at the top, it was enclosed with a hand carved heart, it read. 'For my Molly x' Looking at it I found myself smiling, Molly really did seem lovely. I was glad she was loved so dearly by my uncle.

My Aunt continued to talk, she seemed at ease here. Normality had settled within her somehow, she was calm and it made me feel calm too. For a moment the teleporting bottle didn't seem to even matter.

"I like to bring a book here." Molly confessed "And a spot of lunch."

I sat with my back right against the wooden frame, I was able to swing my legs, my feet just brushed the grass beneath us, my eyes still fixated on the little serene pond.

"I'd love to sketch here." I said out loud.

Molly looked at me, interested and smiled again. "Do you like to draw? Oh I've always wished I was creative. I could never have made this bench!" She tapped the wooden planks beneath us and laughed.

I nodded eagerly back, my red hair falling into my face in wisps; I tucked a strand behind my ear. "I've always loved drawing, I like to find different places to use and find inner things to sketch. You know, looking past the bigger picture and finding detail in the small things."

My Aunt smiled and I continued, glad of the interest.

I waved my arm, motioning to the pond in front of us.

"This pond, for example" I carried on eagerly. "I'd love to throw stones and sketch the ripples on the surface, catch the reflection of the reeds above, shade in the marks and dents on the pebbles below. Even the grass, if you look at it. I mean really look at it."

I motioned again with my hand excitedly. "You need to get down to the same level and when you do. You look and you keep looking, you begin to notice things like the sharpness of the blades, the way they move like lightning sometimes, as if something has just scuttled underneath it. It really is beautiful" I finished warmly.

My Aunt smiled warmly, "you have passion."

She paused "and a lot more patience than me!"

I laughed back properly, for the first time I realised, all day. My heart twinged as my mind fell back to my mum and May. I wondered if they were laughing right now.

Molly noticed the light fade from my eyes and placed her hand on my knee. "It's been a funny old day so far hasn't it?"

I looked at her, the light had faded from her eyes too, it was replaced quickly with worry, I was pretty sure it connected with what I was about to ask next.

I paused, not really knowing how to start without sounding crazy. The opening to this conversation sounded bizarre even in my head. It was going to sound even more insane out loud. But my Aunt had said I wasn't going mad…

I kept my gaze on the pond, my legs swinging out of habit now. "The bottle…" I started, then swallowed. "When I touched the bottle, we…" I stopped. Not knowing how to end the sentence.

My Aunt waited patiently for me to try and get my words out. I paused again, trying to work out what had happened. I remembered Aunt Molly asking me to pick the bottle up, then she'd lunged at it too and then, well we were here.

I started again, "why did you, sort of jump at it too?" I built up the courage to look at her, showing her my puzzled expression.

She took my hand in both of hers and looked me straight in the eyes. "I am sorry about that Rose. It must have been quite a fright to see me leap at you in such a way! I couldn't tell you beforehand what it did, as otherwise I would never have you got here!"

I felt my confidence rising, I kept hold of Molly's hand, as well as my gaze into her soft eyes.

"But, what did it do exactly?" I asked keeping my calm. "It changed around us and where exactly is here?"

My Aunt took a breath, as if steadying herself for battle.

"What I'm about to tell you" she started, "it will change your perception on the world somewhat."

She then stopped again as if she couldn't quite get the words out. I could relate to that in this instance. So I waited patiently for my Aunt to collect her thoughts into words, I was eager to hear more, my mind buzzing too with endless possibilities.

"Rose?" She started again, pulling me out of my own speculations.

I looked at her, giving her my full attention.

She smiled an apologetic kind of smile this time. "It may sound a little cliché" she chuckled "but, do you believe in magic?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A breath of wind blew across the little pond, the reeds dipped and swayed as I took in my Aunt Molly's words.

"Do I believe in magic?" I repeated back, I eyed my Aunt somewhat sarcastically, waiting for a punch line.

"It's quite real." My Aunt replied simply. "It's what took us from A to B back in the field, by the old dirt track."

I frowned, not in disagreement but in confusion. My Aunt Molly met my gaze and smiled somewhat apologetically.

I shivered as the breeze rippled across my shoulders that familiar cold feeling crept up my back.

"Am I dreaming?" I spoke out loud.

Molly chuckled, "I'm afraid not dear."

I turned my gaze back to the pond. "But how is that possible?" I shook my head, my gaze returning to my Aunt. "It's not possible." I added.

Aunt Molly patted my hand before letting go; I watched as she reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a long stick like object.

"Now," she started "I'm not doing this to scare you I'm doing this to show you."

She waved the object in the air, as if waving a wand. I blinked then, realisation hitting me, was it a wand?

"Wingardium Leviosa" she spoke clearly with a swish and flick. A small bunch of daffodils levitated into the air slowly. I gripped the bench. Feet stopping their merry swing as I took in what was happening.

My Aunt studied my expression then when seeing fit, she guided the flowers towards me.

I reached my hand out as they came to face level, swishing my hand underneath and around them, over the top until I took them. Convinced there was no string attached. How could there be? No one could do that with such grace by using a stick and some string.

I stared at them taking in their beauty, stroking the stem and brushing away the dirt that came with them off my jeans. They were real. They came from the ground, next to the pond just over there.

I glanced back at the bare spot astounded. I didn't have any words.

My Aunt saw me looking, "Oh don't worry" she said matter of factly. "I can fix that." She pointed her stick in the direction of the now daffodil-less spot and muttered another strange word. "Herbivicus"

Three daffodils grew from the ground before my eyes.

"Wow." I gasped. I jumped up running over to the three freshly grown flowers. I stroked the yellow petals between my fingers checking they were real. My eyes scanned the ground, the stem was rooted from underneath.

I sat back perplexed. "That's amazing." I said more to myself.

My Aunt came over to me, sitting on the grass beside me. I looked at her wide eyed. She smiled. "Magic can be amazing." she started. "It can be as spectacular as you can make it, or used simply for chores around the house or to charm a broomstick to fly." She chuckled then, "or a car for that matter."

I stared at her, I couldn't believe it.

This was huge. "So, it's not just you that can do it? Does Uncle Arthur know? Fred George and everyone, do they know too?"

My Aunt laughed then. "Yes they are very aware." She raised her eyes and grinned "Being wizards and all!"

"Wizards?!" I almost shouted. "They're wizards? Real actual wizards, are you a wizard?" I stopped myself then, trying to organise my thoughts. "A witch even, are you a witch? Are witches real?"

My Aunt laughed out loud. "Calm yourself Rose, before you fall into the pond!" Her cheeks were turning rosy. Her eyes twinkled with laughter. Clearly this was an amusing revelation. She patted my knee and wiped her eye, composing herself.

"Yes I am a witch" she smiled, still amused. "But not your conventional black hat wearing, black cat loving, lives in a scary cottage in the woods type witch."

She paused, adding "and your Uncle is indeed a wizard." She winked, "but I'm afraid he doesn't sport a long white beard and a starry cape!"

I couldn't help but smile back. "So your children, my cousins are too? They're witches and wizards? And they can do magic?"

Aunt Molly smiled, "yes they can. Though sometimes I do wish they wouldn't! You'll be able to teach them a thing or two about putting their wands away and rolling their sleeves up!"

I glanced at the stick like object in my Aunt's hands. So it was a wand.

"Where did you get it?" I looked up at her, "a real wand? Where do you get them?" I could feel hope and excitement rising in me then. "Can I have one?"

My Aunt's smile faltered a little then. "I'm afraid you can't have a wand Rose dear." She answered sympathetically. "Some of us are born with magic in our veins and some of us are not."

I felt the excitement drain out of me then. "So, I'm not magic?" I asked downtrodden.

"I'm afraid not dear." My Aunt answered apologetically. "But, you will still be able to see the effects of magic. Our house is bursting with it and I have to say, you are taking this all very well now."

I turned my attention to the water in front of me.

"I just can't believe it." I answered; "well I can" I nodded to the wand. "But, I just can't believe it."

"Do you have any questions sweet?" I heard My Aunt ask, her voice sounded like it was far in the distance. I was too distracted by my own thoughts buzzing around my brain to process my Aunt's words immediately. Of course I had questions, I had tons of questions.

"I just don't know where to start" I answered truthfully.

At that moment a loud rustling sound came from behind me and a voice spoke making me jump.

"All okay here?"

My head whipped round and my eyes took in the figure of a man, around the same age as my Aunt. He was clean shaven, his hair a bright red colour was thinning at the top. His clothes were odd, a patchwork of dark green conveyed through what could only be described as a tall robe.

My Aunt tutted and waved her hand. "Arthur! Honestly. We're fine! We'll come down when we're ready."

Arthur. I blinked my uncle Arthur. He looked at me smiling the same way my Aunt did when she first saw me. It was a pleased to see you smile and I smiled back as a way of hello.

He addressed me then, "I've taken your belongings into the house Rose."

"Thank you" I replied.

He smiled then, "I take it you do still want to stay with us then!"

My Aunt answered for me, with a wave of her hand. "Of course she does! We're just getting to grips with the basics."

Uncle Arthur looked at Molly he rocked back on his heels keen to participate in conversation. "Do you need any help?" He asked her.

My Aunt looked at me, "would you like a second opinion on things?" She asked. Then she turned her attention to Uncle Arthur. "I have just asked if she's any questions."

"Yes that would be good" I answered honestly. If anything I was glad I was meeting him here and not awkwardly with everyone else all at once.

My Uncle clapped his hands together. "Splendid!" He answered and came to sit between me and my Aunt.

"So where are we up to then?" He asked gleefully, looking from my Aunt to myself and then back again.

My Aunt swatted Uncle Arthur's arm playfully. "Let the poor girl think! I just said, I asked if there were any questions."

My Uncle clasped my Aunt's hand then and smiling he looked at me, patiently waiting. I looked from one to the other. Uncle Arthur was just as likeable as my Aunt Molly. Looking at them they were virtually the same person, I could see the connection between them shining out, a happy aura.

"Well" I started, looking from one rosy face to the other. "I was wondering if mum knew and why she never told me, especially now I'm staying here."

Molly cleared her throat and glanced at Arthur. "Your mum doesn't know anything dear. Those who hold no magical powers, we refer to as muggles and our worlds are kept very separate."

"So mum doesn't know?" I couldn't believe it. She had always written to Molly, for years and years and she never knew.

Aunt Molly carried on "No darling, there are no certain rules for telling family members. Like I said, we keep our lives separate, only revealing who we are for practicality. In this case now, since you're staying with us for the summer."

"So can I tell mum once I'm back home?" I asked hopefully, this was huge news and I already couldn't wait to share it.

Uncle Arthur spoke this time. "We would prefer you not too, though it's up to you of course. There has never been any need too and as we said, magical folk like ourselves and muggles lead separate lives. It has always been this way."

I frowned, disappointed with the answer. "So is it just your part of the family that have magic in them? Are you out here in hiding?"

Both my Aunt and my Uncle laughed at that.

"Well, I suppose you could say right now we're sort of in hiding." My Aunt answered.

"There are a few things you need to know Rose, in order to keep ourselves and yourself safe." My Uncle said seriously.

I nodded my head, giving him my full attention.

My uncle continued. "There are a full society of witches and wizards living amongst muggles like yourself. Most live and work alongside each other in harmony. We have rules about magic, just as you have your laws. We have a ministry of magic, which I am a part of. Just like the government ensures its laws are met and the country is run accordingly and fairly."

"The ministry makes sure magic is not used as a harmful tool and places restrictions of magic concerning its uses and a person's age. The current prime minister is aware of our world and works alongside our ministry as and when is appropriate." My Uncle stopped, letting me absorb this new knowledge.

"So," I started, "If every prime minister is aware and there are many families across the country living as you are now. How has it managed to stay so well hidden?"

My Uncle half smiled, "There are witches and wizards living globally Rose, across the world. Magic does come out once or twice, myths and legends surrounding our kind are out there for all to see. Books and information are readily available fiction and non-fiction alike."

"But no one would take notice without seeing it first hand. Muggles just don't have the eye for that sort of thing. Magical buildings and places to their eye are seen plainly as ruins, desolate wasteland or are restricted. Our children are either home educated as it's easier to contain their magic or sent to muggle primary schools before being sent to a magical place of learning."

My eyes were as big as saucers taking in my Uncle's words. "They have magic schools?"

My Aunt smiled this time. "Oh yes, our school here is called Hogwarts. Our children have attended there, as did we." She stopped and smiled at Arthur, "It's where we met you know."

"That's amazing" I was in complete awe of everything. Sat cross legged in front of my Aunt and Uncle, beside the beautiful little pond, learning about magic was surreal.

"What do they teach there?" I asked confused, "not maths and English?"

My Uncle continued "They teach everything, from the basics of simple transfiguration, to brewing your own potions, studying magical creatures, plants and their properties to learning how to defend yourself from dark magic."

I stopped him then "dark magic?" I asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

My Aunt and Uncle paused, shooting each other careful glances.

"Well dear" my Aunt started this time. "Much like in your muggle world, there are people that push the boundaries, break the law. Hurt each other. It's much the same, but instead using curses, dangerous and harmful spells and such."

"In fact" My Uncle carried on "there are a growing number of wizards and witches who share a, how can we put it? A strong dislike to your kind, non-magical folk." He explained.

"They usually stem from pure blood families and wouldn't associate themselves with the likes of muggles. There are a growing number in a group that call themselves death eaters. A sort of cult if you will, all following one leader. They strive to rid the world of muggles and half-bloods. People with only one magical parent or grandparent. They are dangerous Rose and show no mercy. They take great delight in hurting and destroying people and they must be stopped.

"All right Arthur" Molly stopped him then, "you're going to frighten the poor girl. That's enough."

"She needs to know something" Arthur started again.

"No she doesn't." Molly snapped back. "That is enough now."

"Molly, she will be living in our house with order members. I'm only telling her what she needs to know." Arthur clarified.

He turned to me then, I was listening curiously, trying to figure out some meaning.

"The order, he explained. We are part of a group that plans to bring the downfall of death eaters."

I stopped him then, "death eaters?" I repeated back. I thought I heard it the first time, but wasn't sure. Hearing it a second time, they didn't sound good.

"Yes, the cult all following one particular member" he glanced at Molly, "call themselves death eaters. All you need to know is that some of the Order members use our house as a safe house. We have meetings and you will no doubt bump into them from time to time. There's no need to worry. Some work at the ministry, close to the minister of magic himself. Some are teachers from Hogwarts and some are friends and family. You really are in the safest of hands."

"Okay" I replied dubiously. If I was honest I didn't understand completely everything that was being said to me. Suddenly the excitement of magic had turned a bit sour.

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about." My Aunt conveyed firmly. "You're going to have a wonderful summer with us, there's no room for worrying." She smiled, "everyone's excited to meet you and they'll be glad to answer or show you anything you like!"

My Uncle smiled too, "everything I've told you is purely precautionary. We have the finest wizard Albus Dumbledore over seeing us, the best protection charms and the most fantastic wizards and witches here to assist you."

In my mind I was still doubtful, looking at them both they just looked like ordinary people. Well ordinary magical people. They didn't look like they should be starting up a fight with these Death Eater people. It made me feel scared for them. Why didn't they just bury their head in the sand like the rest of society?

But then, looking at them, they also made me feel proud, proud that they were the minority sticking up for the majority. They clearly had good morals and values and I felt proud that they let me in on it. It was a big secret. Massive and now I was a part of it forever.

"Come on" said Molly, rising to her feet "let's get you into the house and feed and water you. I did promise your mother I would look after you."

I smiled, jumping up to my feet, excitement rising again; I was looking forward to seeing the house now. What would it look like? I sort of pictured a ginger bread type, fairy tale house.

My Uncle linked arms with Molly and held an arm out for me. I took it graciously, sneaking a look back at my pond as we made to the parting in the reeds, this time to exit. I suddenly felt a little sad to leave it. This is where it all began. The view to the world would be much different leaving this spot to when I entered it.

I made a promise to myself that I would return here, complete with sketch pad to capture the charm this little place held for me now. For although I held no powers, this place was now my very own little piece of magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We walked in content silence, each of us pondering our own thoughts. It wasn't awkward, but oddly comfortable considering all of us probably had our own individual concerns.

We remained linked at the arms as the open field led to flattened grass and then a small wooden gate which Uncle Arthur unlatched, allowing myself and my Aunt through.

This led to a narrow muddy path, surrounded by tall bushes. Dandelion seeds floated in the air around us, I watched them as they twirled and danced in the breeze before being carried away behind me. My heart stung a little as I was reminded of May, pirouetting at the bottom of my bed. However these thoughts were soon overtaken as the bushes grew thinner and we rounded the corner.

My eyes grew wide and I stopped walking as I took in the shape and size of a strange looking house standing before me.

It definitely wasn't made of gingerbread.

The house was tall, in an odd looking way. It seemed to curve inwards and outwards as it grew higher. Wonky would be a good word to describe it. There seemed to be many floors stacked on top of each other. My eyes lowered to the bottom floor and trying to make sense of the layout, I worked my way upwards.

The first floor looked like the ordinary workings of a house, though maybe barn would be a more appropriate word... There seemed to be an extension, topped with a thatched roof; possibly the kitchen? There was a chimney sticking out at an odd angle, smoke was twirling casually from it.

My eyes followed the smoke upwards as it rose to the next level of the house, it looked like it had just been placed on top and somehow, magically I supposed it was holding itself there.

My eyes craned round to see that this level too had an extension sticking out at the left side. Its floor just centimeters away from the top of the thatch roof, possibly extra bedrooms?

I carried on scanning upwards as there was another level to the house. It too had its own roof; running along the left side there seemed to be a small balcony.

My eyes now reached the top as I looked on upwards, past the balcony to the last level of the house. This was completed by a final cone of thatched roof where two chimneys stuck out from either side.

I blinked; the house reminded me of a computer game I used to play, where I had tried to create the biggest most bizarre house, complete with different structures, pillars and balconies.

I continued to stare in awe trying to work out how the structure could look so topsy turvy yet remain so still and upright at the same time. It looked like it could fall any second, at the slightest touch.

My Aunt placed her hand on my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts. She chuckled as she took in my expression.

"I suppose your house is a bit different dear?" She asked, her rosy cheeks smiling.

My Uncle added "I suppose it's not much really, but its home."

I twirled around, facing him shocked. "Not much?" I repeated, still in awe. "It's amazing." I added. Hearing them both chuckle this time.

My eyes fell to the sign in front of me. I had been so busy looking up, I hadn't noticed it yet. It was a wonky sign, sticking out of the earth; it read simply 'The Burrow.'

"The Burrow" I repeated, reading the sign aloud. The house suited the name. It looked like it had many pockets of hiding places.

Just then a rustling sound came from the bushes next to me. I jumped back in fright, bumping into my Aunt as a small bearded creature sporting a red hat scurried past my feet.

"Oh those blasted gnomes!" My Aunt cried out as she held onto me. "Arthur, get him quick! Put him back in the garden!"

My Uncle bumbled after the gnome as it scurried towards the house, shouting and cursing, arms flailing as he stooped low to grab it, missing each time.

After several failed attempts, the gnome and my Uncle disappeared around the back of the house. My Aunt caught my expression and I couldn't hold back as we both burst into fits of giggles.

I raised my eyebrow and grinned as the small red hatted gnome appeared comically from the other side of the house appearing to continue in full circle, my Uncle following red faced and gasping now.

"So garden gnomes run freely here?" I asked grinning at the comedic scene before us.

"Ours certainly do!" My Aunt answered, "oh for goodness sake Arthur!" She raised her wand and shouted an incantation. "Stupefy!"

The gnome stopped so suddenly that my Uncle nearly went flying over him. He scooped up the gnome in one hand, muttering under his breath. He looked at me and wiped his brow, smiling meekly. "Sorry about that Rose, nothing to be afraid of though. I'll go put him back and check his brother's haven't escaped too."

My Aunt tutted as my Uncle kissed her cheek and disappeared around the back of the house once more.

Once he was gone, she turned to me sighing "I can only apologise Rose, you must think we're stark raving mad already and all before you've entered the house!"

I shook my head smiling. "A little crazy maybe, but in the best way" I added honestly. I hadn't smiled so much in a long time, my Aunt and Uncle clearly brought out the best in me.

"Shall we go in and have a cup of tea?" My Aunt asked me.

I eyed the house uncertainly, I didn't want to seem rude but I had to ask...

"Err, it won't fall down will it?" My words fell out sounding incredibly rude. My cheeks turned red this time.

My Aunt looked confused for a second, before cottoning on. "Oh, the house you mean? Well I do hope not!" She laughed. She eyed my uncertain face at her answer.

"No Rose, we've had to extend the house over the years which has come in handy really with all the visitors we have now! The house is held up by powerful enchantments." She winked "and in over thirty years it hasn't fallen down once!"

I blushed, my eyes finding my feet this time. "I'm sorry" I answered "I really didn't mean to seem rude. I do love it. It looks amazing" My words rushed out, sounding pathetic.

My Aunt smiled kindly and rubbed my arm. "Now don't be daft." She wagged her finger at me "and don't you be apologising either! We said any questions we will be happy to answer!" She lowered her hand and held mine with it. "Now, come on inside. It's been a long day."

I followed Aunt Molly as she led me around to the side of the house. There was a closed wooden door, with three stone steps leading up to it. Next to the steps were several rusty black cauldrons and a pair of dark green wellington boots. A pumpkin would have really finished the scene, I thought.

Aunt Molly went up the steps and opened the door, stepping back to let me in first. I walked through the door, not sure what to expect. The scene that unveiled itself to me was more than I could take in or even describe in full detail.

It looked like a kitchen. But it was no ordinary kitchen. In fact it was quite the opposite, an extraordinary kitchen!

There was a long rustic wooden table in the center of the room. To the right of the table, two broomsticks were sweeping the floor merrily. Beside them were large boxes stacked messily on top of each other. 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' were stamped across each one. Before I could have a proper look I glanced up, as something swaying caught my eye. There was a large clock situated on the wall. It had many pendulums swinging at the same time and what looked like ticket strips arranged in a circular fashion, there was only one hand and instead of the time, each strip had different notes written on them. I could make out 'feed the chickens' 'your late' 'clean the yard' and the one hand that was currently pointed at 'make tea.'

A whistling noise brought my attention to the left side of the room, a steaming tea pot was whistling and shaking as though it was about to explode. It was large and glossy black in colour. Suddenly the spout formed a mouth shape and the tea pot shouted "TEA'S READY" in a loud shrill voice. I stepped back in alarm and my Aunt patted my shoulder before rushing to quiet the tea pot.

"You'll get used to it dear!" She called over her shoulder as she began to make a cup of tea.

My eyes were then drawn to a large cauldron, bubbling and boiling away on the stove in a controlled fashion, next to the stove was a deep stone basin, it fitted snuggly in a triangle shape in the corner of the wall, dishes and cups were being washed mid-air by sponges and brushes. I stared in wonder, trying to work out how it could be happening. I watched as the dishes and cutlery, once dried floated to their proper place.

A stack of books lay close to the sink and I peered at their unusual titles. 'Charm your own cheese' 'magic meals in minutes' and 'egg-citing enchantments' were just a few to name. There was an old radio on top of the books; I could just make out the faint buzz of music through the clutter of sound around me.

A large perch caught my attention then; it was hanging from the ceiling along with several low hanging oil lamps. Candles littered the window sill and my eyes took in the large square window, it filled the kitchen with natural light and a stunning view. Magical really was the only way to describe the rolling green hills in front of us.

Next to the units were several pairs of shoes, battered boots and wellies littered several mats on the stone floor. Along with a tool bag and several pieces of mismatched wood, must be Uncle Arthur's latest project I thought amused.

Aunt Molly brought me out of my wonder as she lay two cups of steaming tea on the table before rushing to the large bubbling pot on the stove. She stirred it with a large wooden spoon before swopping it for a ladle, tasting it and adding herbs from small pots lining the wooden shelves above the units. She saw me watching and smiled, "we grow our own herbs in the garden" she said whilst shredding them and adding them bits at a time with her hands.

I took my pick of one of the many wooden chairs at the table, choosing one close to my Aunt and took another glance at the chaos around me. I kept finding different things every time like the ash pan that had now replaced the broomsticks, it was sweeping the pile left on the floor, each time the dirt was swept into pan it vanished.

"So what do you think?"

I turned round to see my Aunt had taken the seat next to me; she was blowing into her mug and smiling at me.

"I think it's amazing" I answered, my eyes kept catching all the different things happening at once, I tried to ignore them for the moment, though it was hard as it was all so fascinating to watch.

My Aunt still smiling said simply "you'll get used to it dear."

"I bet my mum wishes she had all these helping hands" I said, "I bet it makes housework a lot easier!"

"Oh it does! My Aunt answered "though with so many of us under one roof now, even with magic it still gets difficult. There's a lot to keep on top of, inside and out!"

I surveyed my Aunt wondering just how many people lived here. Then instead of wondering, I decided to ask, she did say to ask anything at all.

"Just how many people are living here?" I asked curiously.

My Aunt sighed and laid her cup on the table. "Ooh let's see now. Well there's me and Arthur" she smiled at me "and you now, that's three. Fred and George divide their time still between here and the flat above their shop." She tutted and raised her eyebrows "I always said they'd never leave! Mid-twenties and they're still here causing chaos!" She carried on, counting now with her fingers.

"There's Ginny, you'll be sharing her room as Hermione is at home for the summer, though I'm sure she will still spend as much time as possible here!" She smiled happily, her rosy cheeks bright. "Her and Ron are an item now" she added as though that clarified why this Hermione would still be around.

She continued, "That's our lot anyway, Ron included of course. Now there's also Harry, though it feels like we hardly see him, the amount of auror training he's taking. He goes with Arthur to the ministry quite frequently now. He's very involved with ministry business these days, a lot is happening with the constant rise of death eaters and dark marks appearing everywhere." She stopped suddenly aware she was speaking out loud. I looked at her confused, unsure whether to ask what a dark mark was and if I should be worried too.

She waved her hand in answer to my thoughts. "Anyway, we're not getting back into that! Harry is a close friend of the family" she explained. "He and Ron were in the same year at Hogwarts along with Hermione. The three are inseparable and we've always had them over for holidays. It made sense for him to move here once school was over. We can look after him here…" She trailed off, not wanting to spark any more questions.

She looked at her hands and did a recount. "Right that's eight including you now. Sirius is a erm sort of long term guest." She glanced back and lowered her voice "also annoyance, bear with him, he's more of a hindrance than a help at the moment."

She waved her hands, "he's getting adjusted, as we are to him. So that's nine. Now we sometimes swap about when Bill and his wife Fleur come to visit and we have a chap called Remus who stays from time to time when it fits with work. He and Sirius are part of the order as are the family. I'll introduce you when they come. For tonight it's just our bunch with Sirius thrown into the mix."

I sipped my tea, pondering all the house guests. There were a lot more than I'd initially thought. It was definitely going to be a lot nosier than at home.

I wondered how long I'd have to wait to get into the bathroom in the mornings. I'd have to get up either extra early or maybe extra late depending on which worked better. I hadn't realised I'd be sharing with my cousin either. I hoped she was okay with that. I also hoped selfishly that I'd be okay with that too, I liked my independence and didn't appreciate rude awakenings. Though I doubted I'd catch her jumping around the bottom of my bed as May often did.

A voice pulled me out of all my pondering.

"Are you okay dear?" My Aunt looked at me concerned.

I smiled, "yes of course" I replied, sipping my tea again.

Uncle Arthur entered at that moment, stepping up through the back door.

"Smells wonderful" He beamed, taking off his shoes and rubbing his feet "those gnomes could run for the England marathon" he grumbled in jest.

My Aunt sighed and turned to me "You know he complains, but it's him that loves them the most you know. Too everyone else they're a menace!"

My uncle came over to the table "sorry what was that dear?" he asked, eyes squinting as though that aided his hearing.

My Aunt laughed, "nothing love, go get everybody. Tea's almost ready now."

My Uncle smiled "Oh, right you are." He disappeared through a door at the opposite end of the room. I was curious to see where it led after we'd eaten. My stomach rumbled as I realised I really was hungry. The hearty smell from the pot was making my mouth water.

My Aunt got up and waved her wand, a dish appeared in front of me, as others lay themselves onto their spot. A large plate floated casually down, with another wave of Molly's wand a large baguette of sliced crusty bread followed by a pot of butter appeared next to it.

My eyes grew wide again, as did my stomach.

My Aunt laughed as she caught sight of my face "does your mother not feed you! Go on have first pick, your cousins won't be as polite!"

I smiled as I reached for the bread, surveying the scene around me I felt relaxed and happy to be a part of The Weasleys for now. It was chaos sure, but happy chaos. With a pop the large pot that had been bubbling on the stove now appeared center of the table. Several ladles got to work, busily filling dishes full of hot, hearty broth. This I thought was definitely something I could get used too!

A/N

Hello, I realise I haven't said that in a while! I just wanted to thank the lovely people that are following and have added my story to their favourites. It really does mean such a lot that people care and it's a great boost of motivation! I'm really enjoying writing Winter Rose and I've got lots more ideas in store!

Special thanks to _tmtcltb_. Whose feedback is really helping me! I realise now that this is not just my story any more, but if you're enjoying this as well, it's now yours too.

Bex.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The sound of thundering footsteps and the clatter of chatter made me forget my hunger and my stomach panged with nervousness instead of greed.

My Aunt sat next to me and gave me a kind 'it'll be fine' sort of look. I smiled back grateful of the support.

I glanced at the clock for something to look at, instead of eyeing the door. The hand still pointed to 'tea time,' at that moment the door opened, it was my Uncle Arthur followed by two tall red haired boys, their similarities were uncanny. Each bore mischievous faces, their cheeks held a pink glow against their pale freckled faces. Their mop of ginger hair seemed ruffled and thick, much like their mother's.

They eyed me, blue eyes twinkling and sat opposite, it was clear they were ready for their meal.

"How do." One of the boys acknowledged me, tipping their head forward.

My Aunt Molly glanced at me whilst buttering her bread. "Fred and George" she stated as she inclined her head to the both of them.

"Nice to meet you Rosy Posey" the other twin replied.

"About time too" finished the other boy.

I smiled politely "nice to meet you both finally." I looked at each of their faces closely.

"I'm sorry, but who's who?"

The boy directly opposite me laughed "I'm Fred. This here is George" He replied mouth full of broth already as he nudged his brother's arm.

"I might be asking you that a few times while I'm here" I laughed, "I apologise in advance."

"George grinned, mouth full of food. "No problem little cuz. Mother here has known us, ooh what? Best part of twenty four years now?"

"And still not a clue who either of us are" Fred finished off promptly.

Molly laughed at that, "oh pack it in you two, I'm not that bad!"

Fred winked "course you're not mother."

"Must just be your age" George finished off with a grin.

Before Molly could retort, the door opened again and in walked a girl around my age, she was slim and tall, much like her brother's, her hair was the same glossy red colour, it flowed down her back as she took her seat smiling at me.

"Smells great, thanks mum" she said before turning to me.

"Good to see you Rose, I hear you're my new room-mate." Her smile was warm and kind, just like her mother's.

I nodded back, "You too, and yes I hope you don't mind."

Fred butted in then. "Ah, I don't know about that." He said shaking his head in mock amusement, His blue eyes sparkled cheekily.

"High expectation to live up to you have" continued George.

"Hermione was _the_ perfect roommate you know" Fred carried on.

"Lots to live up to there" replied George.

"Bed sheets immaculate, everything always neat and in its place on Hermione's side of the room" Fred's voice turned somber for effect.

"Are you prepared to take the challenge?" finished George, voice equally somber.

I laughed nervously, "I'll try my best" I promised.

Ginny nudged George hard in the ribs. "Take no notice Rose, I don't mind how messy you are." Her eyes flashed just like her brother's then. "Anyway, if you're a normal person like me and don't mind a bit of mess your side of the room will match well with mine." She finished with a smile.

I thought back to my room at home, the carpet was usually littered with bits of paper, some screwed into balls when my sketches hadn't gone to plan. Nail varnish was often sprawled around as well as my clothes.

I smiled appreciatively at Ginny, "I'm glad to hear" I answered honestly.

I looked up as the door opened again and in walked another tall slender, red haired boy. His face seemed paler; it sported more freckles than his twin brothers. He moved in an awkward fashion, hands in pockets expression blank. He took his seat in silence, picked up a fork and started eating.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by the twins. Their faces practically lit the room in amusement.

"Lost in thought their dear brother?" Asked Fred, I could see now already that Fred seemed the leader of the two.

"Not going to say hello to your fellow red haired relative?" George asked mouth still full.

Their younger brother looked up as if he'd just translated the voice into actual words and was deciphering them before choosing to speak.

"You what?" He asked face still blank.

Molly cocked her head and glared at him "Honestly Ron, where are your manners? At least say hello." She gestured towards me, as I turned a shade of pink, clearly the highlight in this conversation. "This is Rose" her voice was sharp.

Ron looked at me clearly just realising I was there.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." He answered Molly, he looked at me then. "You alright?" He asked, waving his fork.

I smiled in greeting. "Yes thanks" I replied before turning my attention back to the dish in front of me.

Determined not to be the star in the show any more, I ate as the others chattered around me. I could feel myself growing tired, it really had been quite the day.

I finished in silence and rose to help clear away the dishes, but Molly waved me off.

"Don't worry about anything. We'll clear up; Ginny will show you to her room. You can get your things sorted if you wish."

I agreed, eager to see my things, a little bit of normality sounded nice. I followed my cousin up the winding stair case to the first floor.

"My room's on the first floor, as well as the bathroom if you need to freshen up." Ginny explained, hair swishing with every step.

"Fred and George share a room on the second floor don't worry if you hear an explosion or two from there, you'll get used to it!" She added with a grin.

"Mum and dad's room is on the third floor as well as the spare room for Sirius." She continued she frowned then "have you met him yet?"

I shook my head in answer.

"Oh well, I'm sure you will soon. He's Harry's Godfather" she explained, as if that would make anything clear to me. I smiled back in politeness.

"Ron's room is on the fourth floor, he and Harry share. Then there's the attic, our ghoul lives there." She finished coolly.

My head whipped round at that.

"Ghoul?" I asked, wondering if I'd heard right.

Ginny studied my face curiously, as if I was the one to ask a bizarre question. "Yes he's no bother, he just likes to make a bit of noise when he's feeling ignored." She explained.

"Oh right." I answered meekly. I was sure it was nothing to worry about, Ginny acted like it was perfectly normal.

"So he stays in the attic?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes. I didn't fancy the idea of a ghoul or ghost for that matter (was there a difference) Standing over my bed every morning.

She smiled, "he's harmless and yes don't worry, he lives in the attic so that's where he stays."

She opened her door to the bedroom, it was small and bright. The walls were a deep red with a gold border. There were weird and wonderful posters pasting every wall. I stood back in alarm, trying to regain focus as I was sure I'd just seen the picture in a particularly large poster move above Ginny's bed.

It was a man flying on what appeared to be a broomstick. I stared as I watched him loop in the air and fly through a cloud.

Ginny caught me staring and laughed. "I forgot muggle pictures don't move do they? You'll get used to it, it's just a charm" she explained as if that made perfect sense.

I prized my eyes away from the large picture and looked out of the window which overlooked a pretty orchard, an orange glow emitted from the setting sun giving a warm feel to the bedroom.

The window hung in the middle of the wall, the left side clearly Ginny's bed. It was framed with photos and pictures that seemed alien to me. The right side was a tidy looking bed with a purple quilt. My bag and suitcase lay on top.

I heard a door bang shut and the greetings of hello chorused from different Weasley's. Ginny's face lit up as she announced it must be Harry and she must go say hello and with that she was gone.

I smiled inwardly. Clearly Harry was the hero of the house, there seemed to be more about him that I was sure I'd learn as I went along. But for now I was content with unpacking my things.

I checked the wooden chest of drawers by my bed to see if they were empty. They were. I started to unpack my clothes folding them into an easy order; this is where magic comes in handy I thought. I bet my Aunt could have done this job in seconds with just a wave of her wand.

As I rummaged through my suitcase organising my belongings I found a small bag of presents and a few cards. My heart did a flip and I smiled as I read the tag.

'To our Rose Happy birthday love Mum, Arthur and May xxx' I couldn't help but be secretly pleased. My birthday was the tenth of July, around a week's time and I would be spending it here.

It was nice to have little pieces of home here. I tried to feel a few and gave some a shake. Resisting temptation to sneak a glance I packed them back away ready to open on the tenth.

I rooted for my phone, finding it at the bottom of my owl bag. As I thought, there were no bars of signal. Magic must get in the way of technology I thought gloomily, suddenly realising the real reason Aunt Molly didn't own a phone. I sat staring blankly at it. I could live without hearing from friends for the summer, but it made me sad to know I wouldn't be able to contact mum as and when I wanted.

The door opened then and Aunt Molly popped her head round the door.

"How are you getting on sweet?" She asked nicely.

"Fine thanks, all done now." I answered gesturing to the bed.

"Lovely" replied Aunt Molly; "Do come downstairs when you're ready." She paused for a second then, "or stay up here if you want a bit of time to yourself. As long as you're okay" she added.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute." I answered.

Molly smiled, closing the door behind her.

I looked at my things dotted on the drawers, my sketch pads, pencils, pens, make up and perfume. I'd brought my picture frame from my desk of me and May smiling together.

In the photo we were sat on the grass at the park, mum had told us to smile and it resulted in May leaping on my back, one arm punching the air, the other draped round my neck. I was laughing up at her. My red hair shining bright in the sun, May's dark hair glossy and long framing her pretty little face and big round eyes full of laughter. It was the perfect action shot and one of my favourite photos in my favourite daisy frame.

Every time I looked at it, it made me smile as it did now. My eyes started to water a little as I wondered where they were and if they were having a good time without me.

I thought of them coming here and seeing this crazy construction of a house, with its moving things, photos and all! I could picture May here; twirling and laughing through all the madness, she would love it I thought sadly. I wished she was here with me to see it all.

My thoughts turned to Arthur then and my face turned to stone. It would have been funny, just to see his reaction here, but I wouldn't want him part of this. This was mine May's and mum's family. He would have no place here anyway I justified to myself.

I stood up trying to shake Arthur from my thoughts. I could feel my mood turning sour and I didn't want to go back to that place yet, not here. I didn't need to remind myself of him here.

I walked to the door and bounced down the stairs, hoping to calm my mood and clear my mind. I opened the door to what I guessed would be the living room.

I was right.

The room was rustic and homely. A large glowing fireplace framed the wall. The fireplace was so big it looked as though I would be able to fit right inside!

There were two large corner settee's, chocolate brown in colour, worn but inviting, situated close to the fire.

Behind these were a long large bookcase, dozens of books lined the shelves, mismatched in shape size and order. Books were piled on top of other books in a cluttered fashion. A comfy deep red armchair rested next to the book case on a brightly patterned rug.

A tall standing clock stood next to a large set of drawers littered with papers, strange pots with large feathers dotted the tops, along with a photo of the Weasley family standing in front of a pyramid. They appeared to be smiling and waving, whilst jostling each other into place.

I looked back at the clock; it was tall with a large square clock face and one swinging pendulum. I noticed that unlike the kitchen clock with just the one hand. This one had several hands.

I moved closer studying it and discovered that each hand bore a photo of each member of the Weasley family. There were nine I counted in total, three of whom I didn't recognise but knew by name. The three older brothers, my distant cousins were Percy, Charlie and Bill whom were no longer living here, therefore I hadn't met.

There were no numbers on this clock either. Instead each hand seemed to point to a place. Two out of three of the older Weasley boys pointed to 'work' whilst one pointed to 'travelling' I scanned the clock interested to read more of the quotes that framed the clock face. There was 'home' where all the Weasley family hands were pointing, but there was also 'school' 'hospital' 'lost' 'prison' and 'mortal peril' I was glad to see that none of the clocks hands weren't pointed here and hoped they never would be.

I looked round, curious to explore more. However the door opened stopping my stride and in walked a man who bore no resemblance to any of the Weasley family.

His hair was dark black and hung in raggy curls to his shoulders. His face held a rugged look, unshaven but in a well kept way. His expression seemed dark at first, and he appeared not to have noticed me as he walked over to the bookshelf, he wore a long light brown robe, his shirt collar open underneath, showing the top of a tattoo on his chest.

He glanced at me then, his eye must have caught me near the clock and he spun around surprised.

"Well, hello." He announced, the darkness faded from his face as he smiled, in its place was tiredness, his skin looked worn, though his grey eyes were kind, they bore a slight twinkle which I was sure I'd seen before in the Weasley twins.

He reached out his hand as if to take mine to shake in greeting. I held mine out as so and was surprised when he took it, kissing the back of my hand instead, eyes twinkling ever more.

"Nice to meet you Rose" he said kindly.

I felt a little flustered and instead of answering back with the normal hello I instead found myself asking "how do you know my name?"

He laughed at that, his head flew back as he roared with laughter. "You've only been the most talked about thing in this house for weeks! Rose this and Rose that." His eyes twinkled again "I take it you've decided to stay after learning just how loony we all really are!"

I smiled; this guy was clearly likeable and very down to earth, before I could answer though the door flew open again and in its place stood a tall dark man dressed entirely from top to bottom in jet black. His face was pale and his hair black too, hung limp and thin against his pasty face.

He had a large hooked nose and his eyes were cold. They thinned as he looked me up and down, I could feel myself shrinking in his presence. There was no light in this man's eyes. Instead they appeared dark and foreboding.

He stood arms folded against his tall black robes, as his face shifted into a sneer. His presence powered through the room eliminating any light in its path, I felt myself shiver. Who let this guy in?

He spoke through narrowed eyes, his voice deep and ice cold.

"When you're quite finished Black" he spat, arms still folded. Presence overpowering at the rugged man stood next to me.

"Keep your hair on. I'm coming" the man waved his arm in response, before turning back to the book shelf, eyes searching for something.

I glanced at the tall dark man empowering the door way. I wasn't sure keeping this guy waiting was such a good idea.

"Right, I've got it, I'm coming." The man next to me shouted over his shoulder whilst thumbing through a battered hard backed book.

"How delightful;" came the slow thick voice from the doorway, sarcasm dripped through the room. I felt myself growing cold. I really wanted this guy to leave.

The man next to me appeared to grow irritated; he shot a dark look at the scary guy in the doorway,

"I said I'm coming." He answered gruffly; he turned back to the book impatiently thumbing through. I heard the door creak assuming he'd gone.

"Stupid old bat" muttered the small man next to me.

A thought occurred to me then, I knew he looked like something.

"Is he a vampire?" I asked out loud, suddenly alarmed.

The man next to me looked stunned for a moment, before bursting into a loud laughter. He threw his head back again, curls bouncing as he held his stomach.

"Oh that is brilliant!" he howled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Indeed. How highly original" came that familiar dark voice from the doorway. I froze in horror as the icy words reached my ears. This only fueled more hysterics from the man next to me.

Crap.

The man next to me patted my arm in jest as he walked over to the doorway, "I like you" he grinned as he strode past me. "You're alright."

He carried on chuckling to himself. The door closed and I could still hear the man laughing down the corridor. I snuck a glance at the doorway, still holding my breath.

Luckily the scary man had gone.

Great start I thought as I slumped into the old red arm chair, just as I thought I'd made a good impression. I rubbed my eyes wearily. Thinking of the laughing man I frowned as I remembered the name Sirius from my Aunt Molly, it must have been him. I thought, unless Sirius was the scary guy in the doorway.

I made a mental note to find out!

 _A/N_

Me again! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope I managed to capture just a slice of the amazingness of JK Rowling's characters. I really am trying to do them justice!

Thank you again _tmtcltb_ for your lovely feedback and _FreeSpiritSeeker_ I'm so glad you enjoyed my last chapter. It's so nice to hear from you and it really does keep me going!

Quick little side note: Rose's birthday July 10th is also my birthday. I thought hey, if JK R can do it why not me ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I found out.

Indeed the laughing man that found my humiliation so hilarious was indeed Sirius. Sirius Black in fact.

Apparently the scary, (definitely not a vampire) man looming in the doorway of the living room was a man named Severus Snape.

Why did everyone here have such strange names?

I found this out from a conversation with Ginny that night. She assured me that Sirius was harmless as was the man in the doorway, although I found that hard to believe. Apparently he was a teacher at Ginny's school.

I found that hard to believe too.

I thought back to my college teachers, the male teachers there were either super trendy and led the glamorous family lifestyle, or they were bearded, balding men whose only interests were their lesson subject, take outs and gaming.

Neither of these attributes suited Severus Snape.

Ginny also told me that he was a former Death Eater person which still horrifies me now. How on earth did he pass to care for children?

This world is so backwards I continued to think as I lay on my bed, fully dressed for the day in my dark grey skinny jeans and lace collar black top, I wasn't quite ready to conform to the witch's robe look quite yet...

Outside the sky was clear and the gentle breeze that filled the air yesterday had returned and was circling the bedroom from the open window, it was around midafternoon and the house was quiet.

Everybody was off working apart from Aunt Molly, Ginny and I assumed Sirius. Did he have a job? I wasn't sure, there seemed to be more about him than met the eye. I was just too busy trying to sort out normality in my own head before any more craziness filled it.

I rubbed my eyes sighing, thinking of mum and May. I kept glancing at my phone in the hope that a miracle message might appear, I had tried turning it on and off several times to no avail, taken the sim card in and out but that had no effect on the signal here either. Molly had said she'd take me into the town center so I could make a phone call when she had the time.

Until then I was left contemplating.

I sat up, determined to do something productive, I grabbed my hair brush, using Ginny's bedside mirror to try and make myself look presentable. I glanced at my reflection, straightening my red hair to my shoulders and wiping off a bit of mascara that had smudged into the corner of my eye as I had led down.

Once I was happy I bounded down the stairs two at a time.

Molly was in the kitchen, bent over a pile of laundry, the wellingtons in the corner of the room were being cleaned by magical gloves, as was the stone floor, a scrubbing brush was working hard in the far corner of the room.

My Aunt glanced up as she saw me enter the room.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked as she continued to fold the clothes hastily into a wicker basket.

"Fine thanks" I replied. "I just wondered if you needed any help."

My Aunt thought about this for a moment before looking at me.

"Well" she began "We have Bill and Fleur staying here this weekend, I'm just trying to get all these jobs out of the way before I can clear the spare room for their stay. She's pregnant you know" Molly added beaming. "So we need to make their stay a comfortable one, well as comfortable as we can make it!"

I smiled "congratulations grandma! How far gone is she?"

Molly smiled back "She's 34 weeks, baby could really be due at any time!"

I was taken back by this.

"Wow" I replied. "She will need a comfortable stay then!"

Molly laughed, "They'll make such wonderful parents" she clapped her hands, clearly giddy. Cheeks shining pink. "Oh I can't wait!"

I laughed back at my Aunt's reaction. I really liked her, the way my mum had described and talked about her, she was everything I'd imagined and more...Much more!

"Well, what would you like me to do?" I asked politely, before grinning, "I'm here all summer!"

"Right, well after this I really need to go see to the chickens and clear the yard." My Aunt pointed to the washing. "It's such a lovely day, if you don't mind hanging these out on the line, I'd really appreciate it!"

I nodded, glad to be of use and grabbed the basket before turning back to look at my Aunt, unsure of where the line actually was.

After being pointed in the right direction, I jumped down the stone steps leading from the back door and sure enough opposite me was a long washing line.

I glanced around my surroundings. It was so open and green here. The sky was vast and clear. I could see for miles around in every direction. Hills rolled away in the distance, fields stretched far and wide, tree's dotted like flowers, sometimes scattered, sometimes hugged close together.

The breeze rippled around me, making the washing dance on the line. I'd always enjoyed hanging out the washing. It was one of the chores that never felt like a chore, I carried on down the line lost in thought until I heard the sound of footsteps and barking behind me.

I whirled round, still half in daydream and unsteady on my feet as a huge black animal leapt at me.

I uttered a strangled cry as I went wheeling backwards, arms in full circle and everything as I fell backwards onto the grass narrowly avoiding the wicker basket next to me.

My eyes focused on the large black dog as it danced around me, barking and yelping excitedly before rolling on the ground and transforming into the rugged laughing man from last night.

"Sirius!" Came the cry of a familiar young voice, it took me a few seconds to tear my horrified expression off the laughing face of Sirius Black and towards Ginny, who came running from the same direction of the matted black dog. She stopped and rubbed her knees panting.

She eyed the dog, or man? Crossly, gasping for breath, before grumbling "was there really any need?"

Sirius, still sat on the grass (as was I). Looked up at her and grinned, his grey eyes shining bright in the sun.

"I thought we were racing?" He replied innocently.

Ginny glared at him.

"Well you made me run alright! You did that on purpose just to tackle poor Rose!" She eyed me concerned then, "are you alright?"

I felt myself turning red, aware that I was still sprawled across the grass. "Fine" I mumbled as I straightened myself up and shook off the loose grass sticking to my jeans.

I looked at Sirius, "why were you a dog just then? Is that something else you people do? You turn into dogs?"

Sirius clapped his hand on his forehead in mock amusement. "You people?" He repeated, feigning being offended.

"You know what I mean" I shot back at him irritated that this was twice now in not even twenty four hours that I'd embarrassed myself in front of him.

"That's very offensive too our magical genes, I'll have you know." Sirius smirked up at me, keen to keep up this pretense.

Ginny sighed clearly irritated that she'd been made to run.

"I've had enough of this!" She glowered at Sirius and threw a dog lead at him.

"Not that you even stay on this damn thing. Find somebody else to walk you next time!" and with that she stomped off through the grass in the direction of the house.

"Spoilsport" Sirius muttered before standing up and shaking the loose grass from his robe.

"So you're really a dog?" I carried on, determined not to let this drop. This house really was crazier than I'd already found.

"I'm not a dog." Sirius spoke somewhat normally this time. His goofy act dropped.

"I can change at will into a dog as and when needed."

I stared at him confused. "Why would anyone need to turn into a dog?"

His eyes twinkled again, "to accompany their best werewolf friend on moonlit walks through the night, obviously." He answered calmly.

My eyes narrowed "oh shut up" I shot back and turned to pick up the washing from the floor.

Sirius bent down to help me pick up the washing load. We hung it on the line in silence, before Molly yelled our names from the back door step.

Sirius sighed and stomped off in the direction of Molly's voice. She was stood arms folded wearing a scary expression I'd never seen before.

I followed behind, curious as to why Aunt Molly looked so angry with him. He hadn't hurt me or anything in the fall.

Once we were back inside the kitchen, Molly slammed the back door firmly shut and turned on Sirius in full motherly force.

"Why on earth would you unleash yourself from the lead and go charging around in full daylight like an animal?" Molly was bright red in the face; Sirius was slumped on the chair like a naughty school boy.

"It was just a bit of fun Molly." Sirius answered coolly.

"FUN!" Molly shouted, hands wailing in the air.

I wasn't too sure why she was so angry. Clearly this was an overreaction?

"So you revealing yourself, transforming outside clear as day, putting all our lives in danger. You call that fun?" Molly was practically steaming at the ears. Even I felt afraid; she was scary when she was angry.

Sirius didn't answer; he just stared glumly at the floor.

"No answer Sirius?" Molly slammed a bucket full of corn hard on the table top.

Sirius looked up, "will you calm yourself woman" he retorted. "It's not like I went strolling around town, browsing the markets is it? We were in the garden. Miles from everybody, under the protection charms of Albus Dumbledore."

Molly was seething. "That's not the point!" She yelled. "You knew the terms of moving here. It would be the same as Grimmauld place. You wouldn't leave the house. MY house; you wouldn't put MY family in danger."

Sirius shot a dark look at my Aunt. "I didn't leave the house as myself, I left the house as an ordinary dog going for an ordinary walk."

"With my daughter!" Molly shouted him down. "And not the first time either, as she's just informed me."

Sirius tutted and rubbed his temple, clearly irritated.

"You might tut and sigh now you've been caught out!" Molly yelled.

"We've got an important meeting tonight that I have to cater for, not to mention get everything perfect for my son and his pregnant wife to stay at the weekend" her eyes narrowed "and it will be perfect! Pull any more stunts like this and I shall be having words with Dumbledore myself"

Molly grabbed the bucket from the table with such force that corn flew everywhere. She looked at me.

"Sorry you had to hear that Rose."

She shot a look at Sirius. "At least I have one reliable house guest."

With that she strode out the door.

The silence that followed was an awkward one. I stood with my hands in my pockets, looking at Sirius who held his head in his hands and wondered what to say.

I didn't really understand most of what was said to say anything encouraging really, so I just stood there biting my lip.

Suddenly he moved abruptly, sending the chair flying back hard and stomped out the room, I heard him stomping up the stairs and let out of sigh of relief.

That had been super awkward.

I glanced up as Ginny popped her head round the door, her face held in grimace.

"Mum's finally lost it with him" She muttered quietly. "It was only a matter of time really."

She moved closer to the table and took a seat.

"What was all that even about?" I asked curiously.

Ginny hesitated a moment, unsure of what to say, or how much she could say. I wasn't sure, but I took a seat opposite her and waited patiently.

"I feel so bad now" Ginny spoke in barely a whisper, she looked paler than she was.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me; her eyes were filling with tears.

"I told mum I was sick of him pulling free from his leash and I wouldn't be walking him again." She wobbled, trying not to cry. "I didn't mean to let slip that I'd been taking him out for walks." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Trying to pull herself together.

"Now he's never going to be allowed out again, and he'll hate me for it" she sniffed. "And Harry will hate me for it. I was only trying to help I just got so cross with him."

I was still as perplexed about the situation, but I reached out a hand and held hers. "He seems a hard character to handle" I said reassuringly.

A thought crossed my mind then.

"Was he a death eater too?" I asked alarmed.

Ginny smiled a sad smile.

"No he was never a death eater. But he is technically a convicted man, still on the run."

My eyes widened in shock. "A convicted man, a criminal?" No wonder Aunt Molly had been so panicky. "What did he do?"

Ginny smiled sadly again. "He didn't do anything; he was framed for the murder of twelve muggles and one wizard." Ginny snorted at that. "He was locked away, serving a life sentence. Until Harry discovered the truth and set him free. He's been on the run technically speaking, ever since."

"Wow." Was my only answer to that.

There was a silence between us.

I broke it after a while.

"So how do you know he was really innocent?" I asked puzzled "there must be some form of evidence you guy's believed, or did you just take his word for it?"

That couldn't be true I thought as I said it. Molly would surely want some form of hard evidence before letting a convicted murderer into the family home.

"It's not that simple I'm afraid." Ginny answered. "Sirius was framed and either outcome would come with consequence, he has more enemies than friends at the moment. He's far safer here, plus he was always part of The Order."

"But he can never really be free if he doesn't legally prove his innocence" I argued. Ginny still hadn't said how they knew he really was innocent.

"It really is a complicated story" Ginny answered, as if that cleared everything up. "He didn't murder anybody, besides we know who really did it, Peter Pettigrew. He's in alliance with the death eaters and would do anything to save his own skin, including blow up twelve innocent people" she finished with a look of loathing.

I decided to just let it go, I clearly wasn't getting anywhere fast. All I knew is there was a man upstairs who could change into a dog and he may or may not be a serial killer, well in my eyes anyway.

Ginny noticed my unsure expression.

"Honestly Rose, he didn't do anything. Do you honestly think mum would let him anywhere near if we had any doubts?" She raised her eyebrow.

This I knew had to be true, I had to believe it if I was going to relax about the whole thing.

"Just talk to him about it if you're still so unsure" Ginny finished off before rising from the table. She glanced at the door, "just don't quiz him now though, let him cool off" she finished with a look of guilt.

"I'll go see if mum wants a hand with starting supper, we've a late meeting tonight and people are staying after to eat. You'll get to meet everyone properly." She smiled "everyone's really nice, so don't worry."

I pulled a face at that, so far the two people from the Order that I had met were a former death eater and a convicted murderer.

Guilty or not.

Yeah real nice. I thought sarcastically.

Supper time came I waited anxiously in the living room, curled up against the corner of the chocolate brown sofa clutching my sketch pads, the fire burning bright, warm and inviting. The meeting was taking place in the kitchen. I'd watched the members of the Order pass by the window with great interest.

Severus Snape had floated past, dark and mysterious, I had felt myself shrink back in fear, before curiosity took hold again once he was out of sight.

A girl, older than me I'd assumed had sprang past with cropped bright pink hair followed by a much older, wise looking man wearing long dark blue robes, pointed hat to match and a long white beard had sailed past too.

All sorts of odd mismatched people, I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet them after the fiasco of that afternoon.

I'd seen Sirius earlier too, he'd mooched downstairs for the meeting that was being held in the kitchen his head bowed in sorrow, the same dark moody expression clear on his face. He didn't look like a cold cunning murderer I tried to convince myself and I'd liked him a lot at our first meeting, I reminded myself. But still how did anyone really know?

I felt myself tense as I suddenly heard the clatter of chairs being scraped across the stone floor of the kitchen. The silencing charm had been removed, which meant they would be heading here next.

Aunt Molly had been apologetic as she explained why they had to use the charm, I understood the precautions they had to take, the silence had been quite unnerving once the spell had been cast and it left me feeling vulnerable. However I'd got used to the sound of flickering flames, the scrape of my pencils and the ticking of the clock, but now the noise from the kitchen out-shadowed the peace in here.

The door opened and I tensed unprepared for the trickle of strange people about to fill the room, but in popped a familiar cheery face.

"You okay Rosy Posy?" Fred grinned as he strode in followed by his fellow red haired twin.

George sped past then and leapt onto the opposite sofa, he stretched his arms yawning loudly.

"Dibs on this one" He exclaimed proudly stretching his legs.

"Second dibs" Fred shouted diving feet first onto the other end. He yawned loudly too.

"Far comfier than those chairs" he said rubbing his back. "I'm starving!" He bent his head back and shouted in the direction of the kitchen. "MOTHER DEAR! We're ready for some grub!"

I shook my head in amusement at my two cousins; they sure knew how to liven up the room.

Arthur strode in next, frowning at the twins.

"Less of that boys please and…"

"Feet off the sofa" the twins chorused together.

Arthur gave Fred's feet a nudge to make room and sat down, he looked tired.

"Supper's coming through now" he directed at me. "Are you okay Rose?" He noticed my sketch pads and pencils. "Have you been drawing while you waited?"

I mumbled that it was only a few rough drafts, I had in fact been sketching the outline of the large fireplace and tried to catch each flicker and spark but I wasn't about to peddle full steam into a detailed conversation, besides I didn't fancy it being center of attention.

Aunt Molly came bouncing in then, wand held high as plates of hearty pie and gravy followed. I could feel my waist line getting tight just looking at them, my aunt was definitely a feeder. I had a feeling I was going to leave this place twice as heavy.

Fred and George rubbed their hands and cried in unison

"Mmm! Thanks mum!"

I took my plate politely and made room for my Aunt, she waved in thanks saying "I'll be on the arm chair tonight Rose, let the guests have the sofa." She smiled and bounced back into the kitchen to deliver more goods.

I glanced up as in walked Sirius and a man I'd noticed through the window, he was tall and wore a tanned coloured robe, looking closely you could make out frays and sewn up patches here and there. He held a calm expression as he chatted to Sirius quietly; I noticed his hair was light brown in colour and carried flecks of grey here and there, though he seemed the same age as Sirius; his eyes were kind when he noticed me, smiling in greeting as the pair walked over to us.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" He asked me smiling the same kind smile.

"No that's fine" I answered politely, making space for him and Sirius to sit.

"You must be Rose" he observed as he leant back on the sofa, the meeting had clearly taken a lot out of them.

"Yes, nice to meet you" I answered.

"I'm Remus" he replied "and nice to meet you too, are you enjoying your stay here Rose?"

I nodded in reply "yes thanks, it's different" I hesitated then, not wanting to cause offence.

Remus chuckled "yes I'll bet it is, you do seem to suit it here though."

Molly came in at that point with more supper; she passed it to Remus and Sirius who took it gratefully.

"It's the red hair isn't it sweetheart?" She laughed.

"Do sit down now love" Arthur interrupted, shoving Fred further down the sofa. "Let everyone grab their own plate."

Remus glanced at me thoughtfully, "yes, it must be" he smiled.

I felt myself flush and hoped my face wasn't matching my hair.

"Not really" I said modestly. "My hair colour isn't exactly true to nature."

Fred spat out his supper in mock disgust.

"You mean to tell us you're not a true red head? Disgraceful!" He shook his head solemnly.

"I knew there was something fishy." Added George shaking his head too.

I laughed relaxing into the conversation, I enjoyed the banter with the twins, it always felt like a challenge.

"Technically my hair is red in colour" I grinned at them. "Yours is more on the orange side" I smirked teasingly.

"Whoa there missy!" Fred waved his fork at me, "its only day two, don't be getting too cocky now!"

My Aunt laughed, "She can hold her own, she definitely fits well with us!"

I laughed, glancing up at the door as in walked Ginny, Ron and a mousy haired boy wearing round glasses; I assumed he was the famous Harry. A girl with thick bushy hair walked behind them talking to the girl I remembered seeing through the window, her hair was short and bright pink in colour.

Ron and Harry walked right past me and seated themselves on the floor in the corner of the room beside the bookshelf.

Aunt Molly saw me looking, "Harry" she explained pointed in their direction, she waved her fork in the direction of the two girls about to pass, "and this is Hermione, Ron's girlfriend" she smiled as she pointed to the petite girl with thick long hair. Hermione smiled at me warmly.

"Hello" she said as she passed me, "It's nice to meet you Rose" she followed the boys and sat cross legged next to Ron on the floor.

"And this is Tonks" said Molly as the girl with bright pink hair grinned at me.

"Wotcher" she said with a wink. "How are you liking life with the Weasleys?"

I smiled answering honestly "its great thanks" Molly smiled at me as she directed Tonks to the arm chair apologising.

"Sorry Tonks, Arthur insisted I sit here, are you alright on there?"

"Course I am." Tonks replied, kicking her boots off and curling her feet under her before tucking into her pie. "This looks amazing Molly. Cheers!"

The evening passed in a relaxed manner, I found myself enjoying the company of the people I'd met so far, not everyone in the order had stayed for supper. I noted that Severus hadn't accompanied us and neither had the older man, he had left with Severus and a few others I hadn't recognised.

I listened to the conversations around me, Sirius and Remus talked quietly together, I noticed they got on rather well. I chatted to Arthur and Molly and Tonks entertained us with her unique power to change her hair at will, after I'd commented on liking the colour. I was fascinated by it and found myself wishing I could change my hair colour as easily. It would save a lot of time and money!

I noticed that the group consisting of Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione kept mostly to themselves, heads together engrossed in conversation.

Sirius excused himself after a while and headed up to bed, he seemed in a better mood than before, he and Molly I noticed were civil with each other, though it seemed slightly strained.

Tonks stood up stretching, announcing she had to be up early in the morning and waved goodbye at me. I liked her, she was like a female version of the twins.

The twins were half asleep on opposite ends of the sofa and Molly and Arthur had turned down mine and Remus's offer of help with the dishes and had disappeared into the kitchen to clean up.

"If you don't mind my asking" Remus turned to me, "but are you working on anything in particular?" He motioned to my sketch pads on the floor.

"Oh" I answered, "no not really, I just like to sketch." I hesitated waiting for his reaction, it sounded childish saying it out loud to someone as mature as Remus seemed, but he looked interested and merely waited patiently for me to continue.

I reached down for them, grabbing them both, "this one I use for ideas and rough sketches" I explained flipping it open. I placed the second pad on top, "and this is the one I use for my completed sketches" I finished.

Remus reached out for the top one, "do you mind if I take a look?" He asked.

"Erm, no only if you want too" I felt myself going red again.

Remus smiled, "only if it's okay with you" he asked politely.

"Yes it's fine" I smiled back, glad he was interested "it's just I usually just keep them to myself that's all." I handed him both sketchpads and waited for his response, I felt myself growing slightly agitated as he turned each page slowly, examining them intently. For some reason I found myself really hoping he liked them, which was silly in a way. I'd only just met him, why would I care what he thought.

He glanced up at me after a while, holding my gaze, I noticed his eyes were a nice green colour. I liked it, they were unusual.

"These really are splendid Rose" he said kindly as he reached the last page. I'd just started to sketch the outline of the fireplace and I'd roughly started to draw the detail in the stone frame surrounding it, he placed his finger on it, trailing it down slowly then glanced at the fireplace opposite us thoughtfully.

"I'd never actually noticed the detail" he admitted, but you've already started to capture it so well." He smiled, "you clearly have a gift."

I felt myself really blush then. Inside I was beaming, so glad he appreciated it for what it was, my art.

"Thank you" I answered gratefully. "To be honest the fireplace wasn't going to be my next project but as I was sitting here waiting for you guys to finish, I started to really notice things about it. It really stands out as the heart of the room." I stopped then, realising I was starting to gush about the finer detail in things. I seemed to have a habit of that.

Remus smiled warmly, "yes, you're right" he said slowly thinking. "It truly is the heart of the room."

We watched the flames flicker, they were getting smaller and lazier now as the evening grew late.

"What was your next project going to be? Out of interest" Asked Remus questioningly.

"The pond" I answered, before noticing the puzzled look on his face. "It's here" I tried to explain, gesturing to the window "well outside anyway. It's special to me" I carried on, "It's where Aunt Molly brought me to explain about magic before coming here to the house. I plan on going back there soon."

"The pond" repeated Remus. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting it." He smiled, "you will have to show me how special it is through your drawing the next time I see you."

My heart skipped a little at that and before I knew what I was saying I was inviting him to come with me.

"You should come and see it for yourself" I said out loud, before adding quickly "if you want to of course, or have the time. It's only a pond after all" I trailed off cringing at my stupidity. Why would he want to come with me to see a pond? Of all the ridiculous things to say.

But Remus chuckled inwardly, his eyes showing nothing but kindness. "It does sound special" he said politely.

It wasn't really a yes or no, I suppose he was just being polite and hoped I'd stop rabbiting on now. He looked up as Molly and Arthur re-entered the room.

"I'd better be going now" he said rising to his feet. "thank you so much Molly, Arthur for your hospitality."

"Always a pleasure" answered Molly smiling. "You will be coming this weekend? Bill did ask if he'd see you."

"Yes of course" answered Remus. "I'll see you then"

He turned to me smiling kindly. "Lovely to meet you too Rose. Goodnight everybody" he directed his voice across the room where the foursome shouted their goodbyes, Arthur walked with him through the kitchen to see him off.

I gathered my sketch pads and pencils and looked up sharply as one of the twins let out a low grumbling snore. I smiled at the sight of the pair sprawled asleep across the sofa. I said my goodnights and got ready for bed.

Once in bed I found that I was still smiling, why though I didn't know, I had really enjoyed the evening, despite being so nervous beforehand. It seemed silly now I thought as I placed my sketch pads on the chest of drawers next to my bed. They reminded me of Remus now. I felt myself smiling more and my heart skipped again.

I tried to shake it out of myself, what was with me? He was clearly a lot older and was probably only being polite, my sketches were probably just a talking point so that conversation didn't run stale.

But then he did seem genuinely interested and he had asked a lot of questions about them.

I did admit to myself that I liked his personality. He seemed gentle and kind. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the fact that I was glad I'd be seeing him again at the weekend.

 _A/N_

Wow, hello again! My longest chapter yet, I may not be able to do this every week but I really did enjoy typing this chapter and I did get slightly carried away! I really hope you enjoyed it too!

See you guys next week :)

Bex.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke happily after a good night's sleep. It was early and Ginny was snoring soundly.

Must take after her brother's I thought remembering the twins flat out and snoring loudly last night, that re-jigged my memory as Remus flashed into my mind, my grin grew wider.

I caught reflection of myself in the mirror then, I shook myself inwardly. Get a grip I thought as I strode to the bathroom keen to get rid of my bed head.

After I'd showered and felt human again I entered the kitchen to find the boy with mousy hair and glasses sat eating cereal. I knew he was called Harry and despite knowing he and Ginny clearly had a thing for each other and that he had a connection with Sirius, I knew little else about him.

"Hi" I said nervously, I was hungry but didn't fancy the idea of sitting eating with this guy in awkward silence. I had to base my decision on a split second judgment from his answer.

Harry glanced up at me. "Hi there" he answered back and motioned for me to join him at the table.

I couldn't say no his direct invite so I decided to suck it up and hope breakfast wouldn't be too awkward.

I made myself some cereal and went to sit with Harry at the table. It seemed huge with just the two of us sat there; we ate in silence at first until curiosity got the better of me.

"How long have you known the Weasley's?" I asked inquisitively twirling my spoon in the milk.

Harry blinked for a moment, mind clearly elsewhere before answering.

"Oh erm since I started Hogwarts. I met Ron on the train, we would have been eleven" he answered.

"A while then" I smiled, "they seem very fond of you."

Harry smiled back, "The Weasley's are ace" he admitted, "they sort of adopted me in and took care of me; we always have each other's back."

I decided to be a little more inquisitive then I leaned back on my chair.

"So were you always part of this group thing, the Order? Is it something you always believed in too?"

Harry shifted a little on his seat his head bent low over his cereal bowl. For a moment he reminded me of how I'd sat hunched over my cereal ignoring Arthur at home. I recognised the shift in atmosphere, this was clearly something he wasn't comfortable with sharing.

"Erm yeah." He answered eyes still directed at the bowl. "I'm sort of in a way, at the center of it all." He mumbled quickly I only just caught what he was saying.

I decided to let it go and gave a slight nod in response. He got up then and cleared his bowl away, before pretty much bolting out the door mumbling good bye.

I frowned watching him make his sharp exit. What did he mean about being at the center of it all?

Sirius entered the room at that moment; he looked surprisingly cheery this morning after yesterday's dispute. His smile faltered a little as his gaze fell on me.

"Oh, I thought I heard Harry." He asked looking puzzled.

I glanced at the back door. "You just missed him" I answered. "I think I may have scared him away."

Sirius laughed at that. "What on earth did you do?" He asked before pausing. "Ah, you do know him and Ginny..."

"No"" I said stopping him mid-sentence. "I mean yes I knew that. But that wasn't the reason, it was nothing like that!" I reasoned.

Sirius chuckled, "alright love, keep your hair on! I believe you." He winked before sitting down. "So what did you say to scare him away?"

I frowned again thinking. I hadn't said anything that bad, I clearly touched a nerve somewhere though.

"I just asked how he met The Weasleys and what made him want to join the Order thing and fight with you guys, you know for what's right." I said trying to work out when and where he scarpered.

Sirius looked directly at me then, the room went strangely quiet.

"What do you know about Harry Potter?" He asked quietly, his voice took on a serious tone.

I looked back puzzled. "Nothing really, apart from he met Ron on the train to school when he was eleven and he said my Aunt sort of adopted him into the family." I stopped myself then thinking.

"Why did they adopt him into the family?" I asked "did he not have a family of his own?"

Sirius scoffed at that. "No not hardly." He glowered.

I felt myself tense, his mood had changed again rapidly and I reminded myself that this was the guy that may or may not have killed several people.

I wasn't sure whether to continue then but Sirius started talking again.

"Harry Potter lived with his own Aunt and Uncle, The Dursleys. Life wasn't kind to him, his parents, my very close friends and Remus's too. You met him last night." He explained and I suddenly sat up, tension easing and took an interest.

He carried on unaware of my change in interest.

"Well our very close friends, Harry's mum and dad were killed, murdered in their own home. Harry was a target too. He was very young, only a baby but he escaped unharmed except for a scar he wears on his forehead." Sirius tried to explain.

I stared back at Sirius in awe; I strained my mind back to my small conversation with Harry. I hadn't noticed a scar.

"His mum and dad were murdered? And they tried to kill Harry too?" I asked making sure I'd got it right.

"Yes" answered Sirius. "It was no meaningless killing either. It was planned and the attacker, his name is Voldemort is still very much at large." He stopped then searching my face for any sign of expression.

I stared blankly at him.

"The name Voldemort" he continued "have you heard of him at all?"

I shook my head in answer.

Sirius looked confused then, "but you know about the Order? About what we do? I thought Molly and Arthur had explained?" He asked.

"They did explain" I replied. "They said they were part of The Order and it was a small minority trying to protect against a bigger force, called the death eaters."

Sirius nodded, I could see the cogs whirring behind his eyes, thinking. "And do you know what death eaters are?" He asked.

I rubbed my head thinking, "well Arthur explained it a bit like a cult and he said they have their own ideas and morals, beliefs that their blood is pure. They wouldn't like me a muggle. Sitting here talking to you a wizard for example." I said trying to remember and understand their logic myself.

Sirius chuckled hoarsely. Though there was no laughter in his eyes.

"Death Eaters are merciless." He said, eyes narrowing. "They are evil pure and simple. They torture and they kill for fun. The idea of being associated with muggles has long gone out the window. They wouldn't care who you were, if you were in their way they'd kill you." He said darkly.

I blinked then, shuddering slightly. Arthur hadn't put it quite that way. But then again it must be serious to be holed up in this house with meetings night after night. Sirius wasn't even allowed to leave the house ever; there must be some truth in what he was saying.

"So this guy, Voldemort." I said his name slowly, trying to sound it out correctly. "He is a death eater?" I asked trying to make sense of something.

Sirius glared at me then, right into my eyes. He looked fierce, frightening even. I couldn't bring myself to tear my own gaze away.

"If Arthur explained death eaters as following a cult, then think of Voldemort as the very center of the cult, the center of ultimate evil." He uttered. "Everything Voldemort says or does. The death eaters will follow. They are blind to him, to his orders, to his commands. They would do or die for him willingly without a seconds thought. He is a very powerful being."

"So Voldemort, he was the one that killed Harry's parents?" I said, understanding now the reason for Harry scarpering. Of course he scarpered I thought, feeling stupid. I'd just asked him why he was involved. He can't not be involved; his parents were killed by these people.

"Yes" answered Sirius his face hadn't shifted from his dark expression. "He still wants Harry dead" he explained. "It's all he has ever wanted. He will not stop at any cost." He drilled into me.

"He still wants him dead? After all this time?" I asked confused. "But why?"

"It stems way back to a prophecy created the night Harry was born" explained Sirius. "It is believed that the boy, Harry as Voldemort took it, would be his ultimate downfall. He killed James and Lilly, Harry's parents simply because they were in the way. But even though physically once dead, the path was clear to Harry. Lilly's love for Harry remained strong and powerful. She sacrificed herself for her son and protected Harry in a way not even Voldemort could foresee. It is what protected Harry that night." Sirius finished.

I sat staring at Sirius, trying to absorb all this new information. "So it was a spell? Magic?" I asked "that Lilly cast to protect Harry?" I tried to make sense of this.

"In a way" Sirius explained "love is a powerful form of magic" he smiled then, "that all of us possess."

I blinked trying to understand. If love really was as powerful as magic then we'd all be witches and wizards I thought bitterly.

"So that's what The Order is then?" I finally made sense of all this information. "The Order is protecting Harry and planning to bring down Voldemort?" I felt scared for them then. This guy really didn't sound like someone to be messed with. "If he finds out, won't he come after you?" I asked alarmed.

Sirius chuckled, "Oh he knows about The Order, we've been going for decades. I have been part of it for decades, along with the Potters and Remus" his eyes narrowed. "And someone who betrayed us, who we considered a friend."

This jogged my memory back to what Ginny had said about Sirius being betrayed, was this the same thing? I had to ask, otherwise the Sirius being a murderer thing would just continue to play on my mind.

"If you don't mind me asking" I started slowly, feeling less brave now that Sirius's intense eyes were boring straight into mine. "But you said you were betrayed? Is that how you went to prison?"

Sirius's eyes reflected pain then and he looked away.

"You know about that then." He said glumly.

"Yes sorry" I stuttered. "Ginny explained yesterday why my Aunt was so angry with you being outside. I did ask why, It wasn't her fault, I'm sorry." I stumbled, tripping over my own words.

Sirius looked sharply back at me. "Yes I was betrayed, we were all betrayed by someone we considered a close friend. Peter tipped off Voldemort about the Potter's whereabouts and he tried and succeeded in throwing me to the dogs." He ended bitterly.

I breathed a slow sigh of relief then. Hearing it from him and seeing how sad and angry it made him, I could see that Sirius must be speaking the truth. It all linked to the Potters too and made sense of why The Order was fighting together so hard.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, "It must have been an awful time for you."

Sirius looked away again, "It wasn't the best time, no." He managed a smile then "But Harry found me, believed in me, saved me. I only wish I could have done that for him. The Potter's trusted me as Godparent to Harry and I failed them almost instantly." He ended sadly.

"But you did, you are" I argued, how could he not see this? "All that you're doing here for him now, you're all fighting for him."

Sirius smiled sadly. "Too little too late though kid, he didn't have the best upbringing at all. If I hadn't have been locked away I could have given him the best start in life."

"But that wasn't your fault" I protested, trying to get him to see.

Sirius glanced at me. "Thanks" he said nudging my arm, "I knew you were alright the moment you called that old bat Dracula."

I recoiled at the mention of that memory. The memory I would never live down, the one I'd rather forget. "Please never bring that up again." I said, it was my turn to look away this time however in pure embarrassment.

Sirius laughed. "Why? It was one of your finer moments in life. Embrace it" he chuckled.

I shuddered "he gave me the creeps" I admitted, thinking back to Severus standing tall and dark, looming in the doorway.

Sirius laughed again "you wouldn't want to bump into him on a dark night that's for sure!"

"Or any night" I added, grinning back.

Sirius chuckled, stroking his goatee clearly thinking. "I heard Molly talking to Arthur last night. You can't work your device here am I right? To speak to your parents?"

"Parent." I quickly corrected him. "And no my phone doesn't work here. Aunt Molly did say I'd get better signal in town."

"My apologies" Sirius corrected himself, before he could open his mouth to speak again I shut him down quickly.

"It's fine, it's my mum and _step_ dad and my little sister. They're out of the country for a while on holiday" I tried to explain as casually as possible.

"Right" answered Sirius. "You don't like your step dad then I take it?" He added.

I tried to shrug it off and keep cool, though I could feel my body tightening and the walls in my mind were starting to cement up.

"What gives you that impression?" I asked, unclenching my fists and trying to sound casual.

Sirius chuckled, "well if anything gives it away, it's the steam coming out of your ears."

I felt myself blush, "no I'm fine." I tried to keep up pretense. "I was merely correcting you."

I could see Sirius waver between letting it go and how far he could push me. "Well anyway, I hear you want to contact them. I could take you into town one day if you'd like?"

Part of me was glad he'd gone for the letting it go option, though the other part of me was horrified with this offer.

"You can't be serious?" I said my face showing my full horror of this request.

Sirius's face dropped at my expression and he muttered in response "it was only a suggestion."

"With that crazy guy out there threatening your godson and you being on the run for serial murder?" I repeated what was buzzing angrily round my brain.

Sirius glowered, "it was just a suggestion." He muttered again.

My voice turned into an angry hush as I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Well it was a stupid one. Think about it."

Sirius glanced at the stairs hearing the footsteps coming closer.

"You've no idea how it is to live like this." He muttered before leaving the table and heading to the door.

"Morning Rose dear" beamed a cheery eyed Aunt Molly as she burst into the kitchen. She jumped back allowing a stony eyed Sirius to stomp out of the room. She looked at me.

"That man must have at least ten mood swings a day" she said amazed "what happened?"

I managed to put on a fake smile. "Nothing" I answered. "I think I may have brought up the past a little too soon." I finished as I headed to the sink with my own bowl.

The magic hands dancing above the wash bowl took my dish from me and began cleaning straight away.

"'ll go get dressed" I called over my shoulder as I too bolted out the room. I chewed my lip as I climbed the stairs. Was I too harsh on Sirius then? The idea of us going into town did seem nice, it might give my brain some time to calm, away from the chaos here but after all that Sirius had just said, what a reckless idea.

Ginny was awake when I entered the room, I explained everything that Sirius had told me, about Voldemort and Harry and his parents, I told her about Sirius's offer of going into town. She'd scoffed at that.

"What an idiot." She muttered whilst running a comb through her long locks, we were both sat cross legged on my bed.

I nodded in reply. "I do feel a little sorry for him though" I added.

Ginny sighed and twirled her hairbrush in her hands. "I did too and look where that got me! Luckily it was just mum that spotted Sirius and not someone else."

I nodded again glumly.

"I could take you into town to contact your parents" Ginny said changing the subject somewhat. "I'd have to run it past mum of course, but I don't see why it would be a problem."

I opened my mouth to correct the word parents again, but shut it quickly after Sirius's jibe. I changed my fish expression to a smile. "Yes that would be great thanks" I replied.

"I'll run it past mum tonight; I've got to dash now! See you later" said Ginny and she bounced out the room.

I glanced at my picture frame on the chest of drawers next to my bed, I really hoped the phone call would go okay, I did miss them a lot but I also had the habit of building a defense quickly when Arthur was mentioned, resulting in stubbornness. I hoped mum would see sense and not include him in the conversation. I'd have to lie a lot about my time here though, I thought of how the conversation would go otherwise…

 _Mum: Hi sweetie how's it going over there? Molly looking after you okay?_

 _Me: Oh yeah great thanks. I'm currently helping Aunt Molly to hide a convicted murderer on the third floor, all going well so far, she says hi by the way. Also we're hiding this guy called Harry Potter. Not because he's a convicted murderer but because a powerful deranged man with the ability to hold a good grudge is plotting his death right at this second. Other than that, witches and wizards pop in from time to time to keep check on us, so not to worry. Did May manage to get hold of that kangaroo on a cloud?_

I groaned thinking how crazy but true that conversation could go.

On second thought, maybe I'll just skip that trip into town!

 _A/N_

Hey guys! I do apologise, I know I've ran over my weekly limit on shooting out these chapters. Last week was crazy with work and I actually had a social life at the weekend, hence the delay!

As its Easter break for me now I will be away on my jollies next week so I will either publish a quick chapter this weekend before I go, or I shall be back with you the week after next. Don't worry though, I have my notepad and head full of ideas to jot down my plans while I'm away; so typing it up when I'm home hopefully won't take me too long! :)

Thank you again for your lovely feedback, I'm so glad you're still enjoying Winter Rose and keeping with me.

 _tmtcltb_ sorry to hear you've not been well, but I'mglad to hear you've recovered now and I'm so glad you enjoyed my last couple of chapters.

If you're off for Easter like me, I hope you enjoy the holidays! If not have a great week anyway wherever you are!

Bex.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The week passed nicely, Aunt Molly kept me busy with making sure everything looked spick and span for Bill, Fleur and bump's stay at the weekend.

It felt good to be of use, I liked to be productive and was glad to be of help to my Aunt, the hands on the clock in the living room were usually kept on work or travelling for the majority of the household so my timing to stay had been of use to my Aunt.

Sirius kept mostly to himself. Since our talk at breakfast the other morning went downhill, I had felt really awful rejecting his offer, however as time passed I was glad I hadn't taken it up, it was too rash and my Aunt was stressed enough without the two of us going awol days before the big weekend.

I hadn't even had time to explore out and around the house, which I was growing keener to do, especially the pond which now made me think of Remus. Since there had been no order meetings the past few days I hadn't seen him again. He probably wasn't thinking about me and certainly wouldn't remember me rambling on about my sketches and longing to visit my pond. Well that's what I reminded myself when I thought about him.

I hadn't encountered much from Harry either; it seemed I offended everyone that entered the room that morning. Probably a good job I left when Aunt Molly appeared or I might have ended up offending her too!

I was stood at Ginny's window contemplating all this. A handful of freshly folded ironing lay on the windowsill ready to be sorted back into their rightful place.

It was late afternoon and the sun was shining bright, the air was warm and still, it really was beautiful here. I loved the view from our window, when the sky was clear you really could see for miles there were so many colours. The lush green fields rolled on and on. The orchard below was full of large trees, thick green leaves so shiny they reflected the sunlight.

The view was vivid and bright on such a sunny afternoon as this one, I looked down between the trees and grinned as I spotted a little potted gnome waddling along, his stance portrayed a very pleased with himself look! Hands in his blue waistcoat pockets, head held high in the air as if emitting a cheery whistle at the world. He kept glancing left and right, I assumed to see if he'd been spotted yet.

I laughed to myself thinking I'd better give Aunt Molly the heads up that one had escaped again after I'd sorted the ironing pile.

I turned around to start sorting the pile of clothes and saw that Aunt Molly had entered the room.

"Only me love, are you okay? I thought you might like a drink, its fresh lemonade." Aunt Molly held a glass tumbler full of bubbles, my mouth watered.

"Oh yes please, thank you!" I dived for the glass and gulped it down, I hadn't realised I'd been so thirsty!

My Aunt chuckled at that. "You've worked hard for me today sweet; take the rest of the day off." She smiled, her rosy cheeks reaching up to her kind eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked politely, secretly relieved!

"Yes of course dear." My Aunt replied.

"I was just wondering if I could scale the grounds outside." I asked, face full of hope. "I wouldn't stray too far. I was thinking of finding the pond you took me too when I first got here."

My Aunt wavered for a moment, my face silently pleaded with her.

"Okay" My Aunt said eventually. "We have protection charms all around the grounds and no-one really knows your face, I suppose you would be safe to explore where you please."

My face lit up "Awesome! I won't go far I promise. I was just going to take my sketch pad, find some inspiration."

Aunt Molly smiled warmly. "That's fine dear make the most of the sun while you can. Heaven knows we don't see it very often!" She chuckled.

I grinned back excited now. "I'll put this ironing away first for you." I said putting my glass down and turning to the large pile of clothes, but before I could reach out and grab them they levitated themselves into the air. I turned back to my Aunt who was smiling, wand poised.

"I'll take care of this Rose. It'll only take me a few seconds." She said, swishing her wand about and sending garments flying left right and centre.

I watched in disbelief. It really was mesmerizing, even if it was only putting clothes away. Magic was brilliant. My Aunt laughed at my face.

"You do make me laugh every time I use a wand. You're like a child on Christmas morning!" She chuckled whilst placing her wand back in her pocket. "Now, just be careful okay? If you see anything out of the ordinary report straight back and I'd like you back before sunset. I'll save you some supper; we've a briefing tonight so we'll have some order members coming later on."

This seemed fair enough, though I was puzzled by the 'if you see anything out of the ordinary' bit. Everything was out of the ordinary here! However I simply nodded, grabbed my rucksack and packed it with my sketch pads, pens a water bottle and my phone, it would be handy to take pictures with if nothing else.

I stepped out into the bright sun, it warmed my arms instantly. It felt like I should be heading on down to the beach.

I passed the washing on the line, breathing in that homely washing scent and followed the flattened grassy path that led around the house and brought you out to the front.

I passed the sign that I walked past on my first day here, I glanced up at the towering house, smiling and remembering my first reaction. It was still just as captivating. My eyes scanned each level right to the top. The chimneys weren't smoking today.

I headed on down the path and nearly tripped over something small and bearded. A flash of blue zipped into the nearest bush and I laughed inwardly. 'That bloody gnome' as my Aunt would say. I forgot to mention I'd spotted him rambling freely through the orchard.

I passed the bush still smiling I'd have to tell her later. It was such a nice day after all, let him enjoy his freedom. I stopped as the path forked into two directions.

The left I knew would take me round past the tall bushes, down the dirt track and into open fields, the direction of my pond. But I was curious as to where the right one would take me. I looked ahead cupping my eyes with my hand against the strong sunlight.

It seemed to run along for a bit and then disappear into the trees. My Aunt had said the whole area here was protected didn't she? I'm sure she'd have mentioned if and where it wasn't, so I started down the path that headed to the right.

After a short walk the path opened into a large clearing of scattered pine trees, they were tall and slender, their dark green leaves reaching up into the blue.

It was bright here, I looked ahead and the trees grew closer together, forming perfect vast woodland. It was beautiful, I couldn't wait to venture in and explore it!

I stepped through the clearing and emerged myself into the woods. The sun's light scattered through the branches and leaves of the tall trees. The pine trees seemed to get thicker, their branches broader here but still as tall. I stretched my head back, I liked to focus on one tree and see how far I could follow it up, they seemed to go on forever.

It wasn't quiet here, when you think of woodland you think of peace and quiet. No the air was full of bird call, twittering and chirping. I could see branches dancing after birds had leapt from tree to tree, gathering and calling to each other.

As I rambled on through the woods, I caught squirrels twisting and climbing up tree trunks and sniffing at the ground before sensing I was there and darting away.

Butterflies seemed to like it here too. Seeded flowers grew in random places, tempting insects to their pollen, bees danced around them happy to continue their work in peace.

I couldn't believe all this was virtually on the doorstep of the Weasley's house. How lucky can you be?

I hopped over roots and grabbed a low hanging branch, I swung myself over landing niftily and then circled the same tree, my fingers brushing the patterned ridges the strong trunk held. May would have a field day here, I thought smiling.

I continued on, studying the different patterns on the tall tree trunks, stopping for water here and there and then continuing to explore the thick woodland. It was so serene here, walking along with the warm sun peeking through the branches, watching the insects and the animals fluttering and scuttling about.

After a while I stumbled into a wide open clearing. A large thick log was embedded into the ground, a fallen tree that had long since lost its leaves and branches. It left a hole in the top of the woods for the blue sky and bright sun to shine through; it lit up the log along with the green moss that had started to cover it in full high definition.

I leant against it, unzipping my back pack and took a drink of water. I made myself as comfy as I could on the log, my feet just skimming the ground and brought my pad and pens out to play.

I started to roughly outline the scene in front of me, focusing on one tree trunk sketching the branches upwards and then moving onto the next tree and so on. Once I was happy with the cluster of trees I looked at the patterns of each trunk and loosely based my own sketches on them.

I carried on happily adding the yellow buttercups dotted between the roots and the tall bluebells, always in a cluster, their petals hanging low nudging one another through thin blades of grass.

I became so consumed in what I was doing and stopped only to rub the crick in my neck. I stretched and looked around properly for the first time in a long while.

It didn't seem quite as bright as before. I glanced down at the log once lit, its moss so vivid, you could see every pore. Now it seemed dull. I looked up at the sky, the blue was hazy, the air cooler somewhat.

What time was it? I suddenly remembered I'd brought my phone, since losing signal I'd also lost the habit of checking it. I clicked the lock screen on, the time read 17:24. Wow. Time really did fly when you were having fun.

I took another swig of water and added a few more details I had yet to sketch. I was more conscious of the time now and wondered what time supper would be and when exactly the sun would start to set. I wasn't sure of either to be honest. I carried on hurriedly and when I next glanced at my phone, half an hour had passed.

I lay my pencils on my pad and used my phone to take a portrait picture of the clearing I was sketching, I could finish it then later tonight I thought.

I packed my belongings away and jumped down from the log, flexing my hand after all that sketching and stretching my legs. The woods seemed quieter now there were no sounds of insects buzzing about or the happy call of birds. That with the disappearance of bright warming sunshine the atmosphere was cooler.

I started back in the direction I came, stumbling over roots as my feet tingled from pins and needles as I hadn't moved in so long. I looked ahead, but the trees seemed darker and more foreboding straight on. I wondered if I was heading in the right direction. I turned round in hope that the other way may be clearer.

Nope. Just the same.

A sense of panic filled me then as I realised that with the absence of happy, busy animals I was very much alone in these woods, the woods that were soon going to be getting rather dark.

Another lovely thought that filled my mind was that no one would actually know my whereabouts. I told Molly I was going to explore the grounds and visit the pond.

Of which I was nowhere near.

I rubbed my arms with each hand, trying not to do the dramatic wheel about in the woods in a panicky circle thing wondering which way to go.

I glanced back the way I came, maybe if I headed back to the clearing I could start again and get a sense of which way I started from.

I headed back the way I came, confidence rising a little as I had formed a guaranteed plan of action.

I strolled back through the trees zigzagging here and there, avoiding roots and low branches and so forth; when after a short while it came to me that I really should be at the clearing by now.

Bollocks.

I checked my phone again, the time now read 18:23. I had spent around twenty minutes going back and forth and not really getting anywhere. I rubbed my head, feeling my heart rate pick up, tension rising and hairs standing on end as I realised I had no idea how close I was to the clearing. How can you get lost just by walking in a straight line?

I pushed on, determined I'd get back to the clearing soon. It must be somewhere close by!

I marched through the trees, quickening my pace as panic rose more and more. I couldn't see or reach any sign of my clearing. I peered at the tree's branches trying to will myself to remember them.

How could I? In this panicky state they all looked the same. There were no flowers here though, I noticed. Not that that really did any good. But the way I came was full of flowers, either together in clumps or dotted here and there. I looked around. There were no flowers at all here.

Which meant I didn't actually recognise this part of the woods?

Which meant I should probably start walking back the way I came?

I did just that, though I won't lie I was jogging now, there was no walking involved at this stage.

I leapt over roots fallen branches and brambles, my heart pounding my hands armpits and face sweating. I took another drink but it did nothing to ease the sweat or the panic of being lost forever.

I noticed something though, flowers had appeared again. That was a good sign right? I fell through the trees, sprinting now and found myself behind the huge log I'd found and my clearing.

I breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the log with both arms; I buried my face in it trying to calm my racing body.

I wiped my brow and my lips and stood hands on hip facing my clearing once more.

Right so the first time I had found it I'd sort of walked diagonally into the clearing. Not straight on as I'd headed back the first time round.

So it was diagonally from the left I think, I glanced at my phone wondering what the time was now. The clearing wasn't as bright when I'd set off originally but now, it was darker still. The time now read 18:53. I stretched my head back to the sky; it was a colourless hazy blue now.

It did take me a while to get here I suddenly thought. I hoped I could make my way out in time before sunset. I wondered if Aunt Molly had got worried by this point. Everyone would be back from work now, maybe they'd pull together to look for me I hoped. I really didn't fancy the idea of being stuck here all night with just my phone light for company.

I tried to push that thought from my mind and strode towards the direction I felt most confident with. I stopped suddenly as I heard a loud rustling from the same direction; my heart flew to my mouth as death eaters sprang to mind. What did they even look like? I didn't know. But I also really didn't want to find out.

I stood as still as a statue, my mind screaming at me to do something, dive behind the massive log behind you. Hide behind a tree; pick up a branch to whack them with. Anything!

But my body wouldn't respond. I stood there. Eyes wide in fear, body rigid in fear, I felt like I was bracing myself for an attack. The noise beat louder into my ears. It filled the woodland like a giant stomping towards its victim. Without warning a dark figure appeared through the two trees opposite me; I shrieked and stumbled back in terror…

 _A/N_

So I managed to get out a chapter before I go away. Aren't you lucky!

Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, but I promise you won't be waiting long, the next chapter is half done and I'll finish it up when I get back from my holiday. Until then who or what do you think has stumbled across our Winter Rose? Let me know your guesses.

See you in a week!

Bex.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Having a nice stroll through the woods are we?" Came a familiar unsettling voice.

My eyes were closed braced for an attack. I opened them slowly, looking up in fear at the tall dark looming figure of Severus Snape.

One eyebrow was arched perfectly against his shadowed pale face. He looked the closest to any form of expression as I had ever seen him. His voice dripped with sarcasm, lacking any sign of empathy.

I gulped and held my hands tightly together in an effort to stop them from shaking so hard. Ironic really, the phrase shaking like a leaf seeing I was surrounded by them.

When I'd managed to stop my shaking hands and pulled myself together a bit, though my heart was still beating like I'd just completed an Olympic triathlon. I opened my mouth in an effort to answer back, though Snape beat me to it.

"Lost your tongue now have we?" He smirked through the shadows.

"No I... just got a bit lost." I ended flatly. I should have felt elated that I'd been found by someone who would take me home, but instead I felt embarrassed and stupid.

"Indeed Miss Winter. You truly have found yourself to be… quite lost." Snape continued. His voice thick and slow, empathizing every word as though he was so passionate to speak the English language.

I felt my cheeks flush and my temper rise, I felt red hot due to the excess amount of liquid emitting form every pore in my skin, yet I also felt cold due to the drop in temperature and sheer fear of being alone and lost in the woods. I was tired due to all the racing around and panicking and I didn't need him looming in front of me like a giant mutant bat loving every second.

"Yes. We've established that." I snapped back at him. "Are you here to show me the way home or are you just wandering through?" I glared at him determined to show I could be equally stubborn and not be belittled despite how idiotic I felt.

I was pleased to see that Snape seemed ever so slightly taken aback with my reaction, his body language didn't reflect it, but his eyes gleamed a little and his smirk rested into a half smile.

He soon snapped back into his old self though.

"Well Miss Winter, I was under the impression that _you_ were the one doing the wandering. I have more pressing matters to address. Yet here I find myself trailing through the darkening woods to locate your idiotic, ungrateful backside."

"Well I didn't ask you too did I!" I found myself answering back.

Severus lifted both eyebrows, his face sour and replied slowly. "Then good evening to you Miss Winter."

And with a swish of his cloak he turned and left the clearing.

I gaped after him in shock, he couldn't be serious? He couldn't just leave me here?

I decided not to take my chances with waiting to find out and darted after him, only just catching which way his long robe trailed.

I struggled to keep up, half running half stumbling in the growing darkness when Snape stopped suddenly and I found myself colliding into him.

"Sorry." I muttered, trying to regain a little bit of grace. He merely snarled at me in reply.

I waited next to him, wondering what he was doing and why we'd stopped.

His eyes appeared fixed ahead into the darkness, though I saw him keep glancing at his arm. He had pulled his sleeve back up near to his shoulder and was rubbing it slightly with his thumb. I could just make out the outline of a tattoo, though like the pictures in Ginny's room it appeared to be moving ever so slightly. I glanced at his face; he appeared to be undecided about something.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "I didn't hurt your arm did I?"

Snape growled in answer.

I became impatient with being growled at.

"Will you stop growling at me, unless you can shift into a dog too? And why are you choosing now to study your tattoo?" I growled back at him, ironically really.

Snape moved like lightening then. He shoved his arm back under his robe, sleeve rolled back down. He hand plummeted to the collar of my top as he pushed me hard against a tree trunk and pointed his wand at my chest. I held my breath as my heart followed suit.

"I could very easily leave you here Winter." He spat at me. Hands clenched. "Believe you me when I say I have other places to be."

He jabbed his wand hard into my chest which hurt but I didn't dare make a sound. Tears rose in my eyes. I fought hard to keep them back and tried my best to show I wasn't afraid.

He unclenched his fist and released his wand from my chest and I bolted in the other direction, tears rolling down my cheek as I raced through the blackening woods. I didn't want to be here anymore, or even at the Weasleys. I wanted home. I wanted to go home, I wanted my mum.

I choked back a cry as I fell full force over an uprooted branch. I smacked my head hard on the floor, shaking I lay there sobbing in the dark.

I heard footsteps behind me. I cried out as I struggled to get up, to get away.

A hand pulled me up under my arm, I fought against it.

"For goodness sake woman, get a grip." That same black voice filled my ears. "We're not here for a picnic. However much you seem to like this place."

I stood facing Snape, heart pounding head throbbing from the pain, body shaking. My face was flushed with tear stains down my face, I could feel him hesitate then. He reached up behind his shoulders and for a split second I was scared he was going to bring his hand down hard into my face.

But instead he removed his cloak and placed it gently around my shoulders.

"You've hit your head" He stated simply. He raised his wand, I was glad it wasn't towards my chest but instead to emit a dim light. He scanned my forehead with it.

"Just a scratch" I heard him mutter. He whispered a slow strange riddle and I felt the pain leave my head instantly, I sighed in relief.

"Now shall we start again Miss Winter?" Snape asked low and directly, he took me by my shoulders and led me back the way I had bolted through the woods.

It was dark now. The trees were eerie against the glow of Snape's wand light. I was glad that wands could do that party trick; my phone light didn't come close to that.

The light cast shadows that flickered and flashed through the trees, the woods were silent as we marched through. Snape certainly seemed to have a better sense of direction than I had, he steered me confidently this way and that sure of an exit somewhere.

After a long silence he spoke again, clearly something on his mind.

"Let me tell you that I don't make a habit of threatening young girls in the forest." He spoke low and flat.

"That's good to know." I answered back. I didn't have the energy for a proper come back, I didn't feel threatened anymore. Snape had kept his robe around me and had held his arm around my shoulders keeping the robe in place and I was glad to know that behind those hard black eyes there was some sort of conscience.

I felt relief flow through me as the trees began to part and I sensed we were nearing the clearing.

As we moved closer to the exit I could see ripples of light flickering against the path and against the rough trunks of the trees. Voices were heard from the same direction.

Finally we moved out of the clearing and there stood a crowd of people chattering amongst themselves and pacing this way and that.

My heart fell as I recognised a lot of them from the Order. Aunt Molly rushed forward through the crowd shouting, her voice a higher pitch than usual. Cheeks flushed bright red instead of a cheery pink glow.

"Rose! Oh Rose thank goodness!" Aunt Molly pulled me into a tight hug.

The crowd fell silent and I cringed inwardly. Aunt Molly pulled me away to look at me directly.

"You look terrible Rose. What on earth happened to you? Where did you go?" Molly used the same high pitched panicked tone to fire her questions at me.

I glanced round at the inquisitive faces stood around us. Molly's shouting had attracted the other Order members. I blinked as I recognised Uncle Arthur, Remus and Tonks come marching into ear shot. Had all this fuss really been for me?

I was glad when Snape spoke up answering for me, his tone firm and direct.

"Miss Winter found herself lost in the woods after an afternoon stroll. She is fine, perhaps a little dazed from her fall…"

Before Severus could say any more Molly stopped him.

"Her fall! What fall? Rose did you fall? Are you hurt?"

I blushed. "I'm fine, it was nothing" I muttered, conscious of being in ear shot of practically everyone.

Severus appeared quite irritated at being interrupted and fired back at my Aunt.

"When you've finished interrogating the girl." Snape fixed my Aunt with a cold hard stare.

I bit my lip feeling sorry for my Aunt, who was clearly only worried for me.

Snape continued. "Miss Winter fell, hitting her head." He put up a hand to stop Molly from asking questions.

"I have patched her up, she is fine and in need of a good night's sleep."

Molly put her arm around my shoulders; I tensed feeling stupid but immediately regretted it when I saw my Aunt's face.

"Right well, thank you Severus for finding her and seeing her back safely. Come on dear, I'll fix you up some supper."

I glanced up at Snape before I was ushered away and gave a small smile of gratitude. Severus's face though remained impassive; merely looking back at me through cold dark eyes and then with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

I avoided eye contact with everyone we passed as we traipsed back to the house. I couldn't believe that so many order members were involved with looking for me. I was especially annoyed that Remus had participated. My mind then went to Sirius, he'll have a field day with this when he finds out I thought glumly.

Aunt Molly fixed me up some supper and I ate quickly and quietly trying to avoid any questions. I was so annoyed at what had started out as such a lovely day had ended so ridiculously.

I left to go upstairs and take a bath after Molly had fussed over my head for the millionth time and I'd told her after what felt like the millionth time that I'd just tripped over an uproot branch and I was fine.

I sighed in relief as I closed the bathroom door behind me and locked it shut firmly. I rubbed my eyes and looked in the mirror. It was true, I did look terrible. I looked as though I'd been camping in the woods for days on end.

I ran a bath and flopped on the floor, my mind still whirring and the events of the day flashing through my brain. I thought of Snape and how scared I'd been when he'd pointed his wand at my chest. I felt for sure he was going to kill me. The way his jet black eyes had pierced into me, that alone was enough to put the fear of death in anyone.

I rubbed my eyes again, trying to rid my brain of the memory. I hugged my hands around my knees and reminded myself that he had at least shown some sort of kindness after. He did come after me when I ran off and he had patched me up and kept me safe. Perhaps out of guilt but then, he didn't seem the type of man to feel remorse.

My eyes fell on a cardboard box I hadn't noticed before; it was tucked under the corner of the bathroom sink. Curiously I knelt forwards grabbing the box and pulling it to me. It had 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' stamped on the top.

Fred and George's logo I thought as I opened it out, there were various small parcels, wrapped in brown paper. They had strange names of colours written on each parcel. I squinted, trying to read the small scrawly writing.

' _Fizzing Frog'_ the first one read ' _Oddly Orange.'_

I frowned puzzled, Fizzing Frog? Sounds like a type of bath bomb I thought, smelling the brown packaging which carried that soapy scent. Strange kind of colour for a bath bomb though, unless it was a citrus smelling one.

I dived my hand further into the box, pulling out different packaging and reading the different colours. I was undecided between two, 'Pretty In Pink' and 'Gorgeous Green.' They seemed the friendliest sounding. I settled on the gorgeous green. It sounded fresh and calming.

I stood up turning to the bath unwrapping the fizzing frog ready to pop it into the warm water, when the frog suddenly dived out of my hand. I yelled, jumping back in alarm as the frog dived out of my hands and straight into the water.

I watched half in shock, half in amazement as the frog hopped out of the water and then jumped back in twirling, somersaulting and fizzing growing smaller as the bath water grew greener.

When it had finished hopping and cartwheeling through the now gorgeous green water and had fizzled away into the soapy bubbles. I firmly shut the lid of the cardboard box tight, muttering all the while about this crazy place, can't even have a bath without something weird happening. I emerged myself into the hot water, my head went right under soothing my tired eyes and aching head.

I lay back glad of the hot water; it really was a gorgeous green colour. It soothed my legs as well as my head, I hadn't realised how much they were aching. I washed my face, promising myself I was washing away the horrible memories of being lost forever and thought that if I ever dared venture back through those woods again I'd do a Hansel and Gretel stint and leave some kind of trail to find my way back.

Once the water started to grow cold I reluctantly heaved myself out, drying myself and pulling on my purple pyjamas.

I was definitely ready for bed, though the hot bath had made me thirsty and I hopped downstairs reminding myself of the fizzing frog to grab a drink first.

I entered the kitchen, my heart dropped as Sirius and Remus were sat at the head of the long kitchen table deep in conversation. I hurried straight to the tap trying not to make eye contact.

"How you doing now Rose?" I heard Sirius ask from behind me.

"Fine thanks" I mumbled hurriedly fixing myself a drink.

I paused before turning round to leave, wishing there was another way to leave the kitchen without walking past them and raising any embarrassing questions.

The portkey that my Aunt had fixed for my arrival here would be handy right now.

I sighed inwardly and turned around to walk past the table taking my drink with me. I felt Sirius and Remus gasp and glanced up at them.

"What?" I asked, eyes narrowing. I expected this of Sirius but Remus had seemed more mature somehow.

I saw Remus glance at Sirius, unsure of what to say. Sirius's eyes however seemed to grow wider the more he looked at me.

I suddenly felt horribly self-conscious.

"What?" I demanded again, growing irritated this time.

Sirius's mouth began to grow as wide as his eyes. Remus I noticed hid his smile with his hand.

I knew I probably didn't look like the greatest thing on the planet, hair dripping wet and sporting my purple love heart pyjamas but still, this was a bit much.

Sirius was the first to talk. "You didn't touch anything unusual in the woods did you Rose?" He asked faking concern, his smile etched from cheek to cheek now.

"No why?" I asked annoyed. What was his problem?

"It's just you're looking a bit… How do I put it? Well, at one with nature shall we say? A bit err Green." Sirius finished bursting with laughter.

Green? I thought. How did he know about the bath bomb? I looked down and noticed immediately my hands and arms were changing into the same gorgeous green shade as my bath water had been. My skin was glowing brighter by the second.

I stood there gaping at myself while Sirius practically rolled on the kitchen floor with laughter.

Remus stood up, walking over to me. He took my drink and held my arm looking puzzled.

"I can't see that touching any sort of grass or plants would have this effect" He appeared concerned.

This made Sirius howl even more with laughter. "Oh God, this is hilarious. Kissed any frogs recently Rose?" He doubled over again.

I felt my face flush as I realised my mistake. That had been no ordinary bath bomb.

Remus shot a puzzled look at Sirius. "Frogs? Whatever do you mean?"

At that moment the kitchen door opened and Fred and George came in looking curious.

"What's with all the jollity?" Started George, he stopped when he saw me.

The twin's faces stared as they took in my 'Gorgeous Green' sight. Their cheeks twitched quickly mirroring Sirius's face.

"Wow Rose, looking gorgeous!" Fred laughed, he winked at his brother.

"Really is a gorgeous green!" George chimed in.

"Wait, wait! I've got another one!" Fred continued in hysterics. "Kissed any frogs in those woods cuz?" Both twins doubled over again in hysterics.

It was Sirius's turn to join in then, he wiped a tear from his eye "already played that card boys!"

"Shame." George added. "One of the finer jokes of the moment that one."

"Well she was in those woods an Ogrely long time!" Fred grinned from ear to ear.

Remus scanned the twin's faces, quickly coming to a conclusion. He raised his eyebrows, "one of your pranks I suppose then boys?"

The twins couldn't answer with laughter. Tears streamed down their faces.

"Have you actually seen yourself Rose?" Fred asked between fits of hysterics.

"You look green with envy" George howled.

I wanted to storm out the room or hit them with my hideously green hand but before I could react Remus intervened.

"Right, enough of that" Remus took my arm again and steered me out the back door, Sirius and the twin's laughter followed us into the night air.

I pulled at my face, "am I really all green?" I asked Remus in horror.

"I'm afraid so" chuckled Remus. "Do you wish to continue sporting this rather vivid green look or would you rather go back to your natural complexion?"

"Natural please" I answered quickly. "If I can, I can can't I?" I asked alarmed.

Remus chuckled softly "as you wish" he waved his wand across my body chanting a strange incantation.

He smiled, pleased with himself as my skin turned back to its normal pale tone; "There nothing a counter charm can't fix."

I studied my hands and arms, relief flooded through me. "Thanks" I mumbled embarrassed.

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly did you use?" Remus asked questioningly.

I blushed, "I ran a bath and used what I thought was a bath bomb. It was called a fizzing frog. I found it in a box from Fred and George's shop." I finished realising my stupidity as I spoke.

"Ah" Answered Remus chuckling softly. "Best not to use their products on yourself in the future."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah I know, lesson learnt."

I shivered as a cold breeze rippled through my body. I realised I was standing outside in nothing but my cotton pyjamas.

"Let's get you inside, it's getting chilly now at night" Remus put his arm round me to guide me back through the door but I hesitated, knowing countless more jokes would be waiting behind it. Remus noticed my hesitation and guessed why without asking.

"I could apparate you inside if you'd rather? I'd bypass the kitchen obviously." Remus asked.

"Apparate? I repeated confused, is it like a portkey."

"It's the same idea, yes" Remus replied slowly. "It takes you exactly where you want to go. But apparating has a different, tighter sort of feel to it."

I looked at him puzzled. "Anything would be better than walking past that lot" I answered.

"If you're sure" Remus looked apprehensive now. "I didn't realise Molly brought you here via portkey. Apparating is a different feel."

I shivered again unsure now, but eager to get back inside. "Yes it'll be fine."

"Hold on to my arm" Remus instructed.

I took his arm and instantly I was ripped from the ground with violent force, the air rushed from my lungs preventing me from yelling in shock. I was pinned against Remus's arm. Twisting in a vicious cycle of circles when almost as quickly as it started and thankfully, it ended.

I was outside Ginny's door.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked concerned steadying me. My hand was gripped tight onto Remus's tweed jacket still in fear.

"I think so" I replied, I looked at him "though I think I prefer the portkey method."

Remus laughed "You did very well for your first apparation."

I rubbed my eyes, "yeah I seem to be experiencing a lot of firsts here. It was my first time of being turned green by a fizzing frog too you know."

Remus chuckled again and I realised mortifyingly I was still clinging to his arm. I moved my hand away quickly. "Sorry" I muttered.

"That's quite alright. It has been a trying few days for you, so I hear" Remus answered kindly. "You ought to get some rest now."

I was tired, though for some reason I found myself wanting to stay and chat with him. I glanced back up at him. "Are you staying with us this weekend, Molly mentioned Bill wanting to see you."

Remus pondered this for a moment. "I don't want to put on Molly. But I will be visiting certainly."

I felt myself smile and Remus smiled back.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a square gold foil and unwrapping it, to my delight I saw it was chocolate. He handed me a large piece.

"Here, eat that before you sleep trust me it helps." Remus placed the chocolate into my hands.

"Thanks" I grinned. "It won't turn me green though will it?"

Remus chuckled softly again. "No just a nice shade of blue."

My eyes narrowed. "I will hunt you down if I wake up any shade of blue in the morning."

Remus touched my arm still smiling. "Now like I said get some rest. He hesitated then, clearly waiting for a response. "Well, Goodnight Rose."

I realised I was just standing there grinning like an idiot. I snapped myself out of it sharpish.

"Yes, goodnight and thanks" I uttered and waved the chocolate as I turned to enter Ginny's bedroom.

"Not at all" I heard Remus answer as I closed the door.

I tiptoed to my bed glad to hear Ginny snoring soundly. I sighed happily as I bit into the chocolate; it tasted amazing and filled me suddenly with warmth. I didn't realise chocolate was magic here too. Guess my guard should be kept up against bath bombs and chocolate alike.

I finished the chocolate greedily and lay back on the bed, my head hitting the pillow. I was glad of the comfort. My mind whirred as I thought back to the events of today. It certainly had been adventurous that's for sure. I closed my eyes quickly falling into my own land of magic.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I spent the next day skirting about, avoiding Fred George and Sirius's joke remarks about frogs and the colour green.

I was slowly growing a hate for that colour.

It was the day before Bill and Fleur were due to arrive and the house was looking as immaculate and ready as we could have made it.

Aunt Molly had asked me a hundred and one questions about what on earth possessed me to go wandering around in the deep depths of the woods and why I hadn't stuck to the gardens and so I found myself trying to keep a far distance from pretty much everyone in the household, which just ended up with me skulking in mine and Ginny's room.

I'd been led on my back on the bed, music playing loudly through my headphones just the way I liked it and half thinking of my encounter with Remus last night and half thinking of mum and May when Ginny came in looking concerned.

I took out my headphones eyeing her face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering the same about you!" Ginny answered flopping on the bed. "Mum just told me about yesterday. I can't believe I missed so much excitement!"

I rolled my eyes and reached for my headphones to place them firmly back in but Ginny stopped me.

"Don't be like that Rose. I honestly just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine." I answered back shortly.

"And Snape found you?" Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust.

I tensed and tried to pass it off as mock disgust but Ginny read between the lines. I'd learnt that she was good at that. Ginny was the quietest of the Weasleys, but nothing ever went unnoticed. There wasn't much you could hide from her.

"What happened?" Ginny demanded rather than asked.

I kept my eyes on my headphone wire, rolling it around between my fingers when I answered her.

"Nothing."

Ginny placed her hand on top of mine stopping me from fiddling. "Rose, are you sure? Mum said you hit your head. Was that before or after Snape found you?"

I paused before admitting "after."

Ginny adopted a friendlier approach this time and softly prompted me. "What happened?"

I sighed and turned to her. "Nothing really. I went out to explore, you know stretch my legs it was a beautiful day. I took my sketch pad to see if I could find any inspiration and ended up finding it in the nearby woods."

Ginny nodded waiting for me to continue.

"I found a lovely spot in a small clearing, started sketching and just lost track of time" I continued.

"Is that when Snape found you?" Ginny asked.

"Kind of" I answered. "I realised the time and set off in what I thought was the right direction but it ended up being the very wrong direction and so I panicked and somehow found my way back to the clearing to start again."

"So that's when he found you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"That must have been terrifying" Ginny said. "Getting lost and then seeing him coming looming through the shadows."

"Yeah he scared me to death" I admitted, relaxing a little.

Ginny laughed "You poor thing! Of all the people to rescue you!"

We laughed together before Ginny turned back into the miniature version of her mother.

"So what happened then? Did you see him and run the other way?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No, he made a few stark remarks" I started, Ginny snorted. "And he led me in the right direction before he stopped..."

Ginny looked at me then as my eyes fell on Ginny's photographs and pictures on her wall. I was used to them moving now but it also made me wonder...

"What?" Ginny answered my question before I'd even asked it. She frowned, following my gaze to her wall.

"Tattoo's" I half answered, half wondered out loud.

"What?" Repeated Ginny; "Tattoo's? You've lost me."

I pulled my gaze away from the wall, giving my full attention to Ginny. "Tattoos" I repeated. "Do they move here like the pictures and photos do?"

Ginny looked like I'd grown an extra head. "Sorry but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Snape, he had what looked like a tattoo or a mark of some kind on his arm, his left arm" I said remembering. "He stopped in the woods to look at it. I'm sure I saw it move." I said thinking hard, trying to remember.

Ginny pondered this for a moment, frowning and then gasped. "The dark mark!"

"The what?" I asked, now my turn to be confused. "What's a dark mark?"

"It's a mark cast by Voldemort to his death eaters. It's his way of signaling to them, to tell them when they're needed." Ginny explained.

"But I thought he wasn't a death eater anymore?" I asked alarmed. "Is that why he got so mad?"

"What do you mean mad?" Asked Ginny concerned. "I knew you hitting your head wasn't accidental. What did he do Rose?"

I swallowed. I could feel my heart racing, so that was why he flipped and turned on me. I'd noticed and he wanted to shut me up.

"Rose?" Asked Ginny again. "It won't leave this room if you don't want it too. I promise."

"No, nothing" I answered honestly. "He just shook me up and I turned and ran and fell over."

Ginny arched one eyebrow in an 'I don't believe you' sort of look.

"So he's a death eater. Still a death eater?" I corrected myself, looking wide eyed at Ginny. "We have to tell someone."

Ginny half smiled, "Rose calm down, The Order knows he still works with the death eaters. Well a select few know anyway." She blushed.

I was stunned. How could that be?

Ginny tried to explain. "He was a death eater when he was much younger, but he has since joined The Order and works alongside Dumbledore. Dumbledore trusts him a lot." Ginny rolled her eyes and then laughed when she caught sight of my disbelieved face.

How could anyone trust that guy?

"Yeah a few people share your beliefs." Ginny snorted again. "But Dumbledore trusts him and we have to go along with it. He works as a sort of spy. Gathering information from Voldemort and feeding it back to The Order."

"But how do you know he's not really doing the opposite?" I asked. "You know, sending information to him."

"Well we don't" Ginny said simply. "But Dumbledore trusts him and that's the way it is."

"So why would he react that way?" I wondered out loud. "If it's common knowledge anyway."

"It's not common knowledge" Ginny answered simply. "If it was common knowledge, he'd be dead. And you still haven't said how he reacted. What did he say or do to make you run?"

I paused again, thinking back. "Well, I might have made a snide remark myself." I admitted. "And if it was the dark mark, meaning _him_ calling I guess he would have been getting pretty antsy. He did keep saying he had other things to do."

Ginny nodded. "Makes sense, I guess if Voldemort calls and he has to keep up pretence he has to be there sharpish."

I nodded back feeling guilty now for giving him grief. He could have just left me there and then in those woods. He didn't owe me anything to stay.

Ginny probed me again "So how did he make you turn and run?"

I felt myself getting hot in the face. It was embarrassing to say the least. Ginny noticed me becoming uncomfortable.

"I really won't say anything to mum. Trust me there's loads we keep from her." Ginny grinned wickedly. "Stops her from worrying." She shrugged still grinning. "You've since discovered how she can be!"

I smiled back. "Yeah I have!"

Ginny motioned me to keep on. I sighed.

"He grabbed me and threw me against the tree, his wand at my chest and told me he could leave me and he had other places to be." I tried to say it coolly, though my heartbeat picked up slightly at the memory of his wand directed at my chest.

"He let go and I ran and ran, it was dark and I couldn't see where I was going, that's when I fell and hit my head." I finished. "But it's fine now. He did come after me and he patched me up."

"I hope with an apology!" Ginny retorted, her voice rose in alarm. "The prick. Who does he think he is! You weren't to know Voldemort was calling!"

"It's fine." I played it down. "He sort of apologised, I guess. He kept his robe round me to keep me warm, or safe I suppose and he led me home at least."

"Hmm eventually." Ginny answered. "God Rose you poor thing!"

We were interrupted then as Aunt Molly opened the door.

"Rose darling, when you've got a minute" She smiled then disappeared.

I pulled a face at Ginny. "You don't think she was listening do you!" I asked alarmed, Ginny grimaced, voice low. "I hope not! You better go find out though!"

I pulled a face and jumped off the bed in search for my Aunt Molly. What could she want? I thought as I bounded down the stairs.

She was stood waiting at the bottom; she had a warm smile on her face, though I was still suspicious.

I followed her out into the garden; she motioned to me to take a seat on one of the ivory deck chairs. I watched as a small potted gnome waddled merrily from bush to bush. This didn't go unnoticed by Aunt Molly who tutted impatiently.

"I thought we'd rounded all those up yesterday! I'll have to get Arthur too…" She caught my eye then, noticing she was going off track. "Anyway never mind! I thought I'd organise a bit of a treat for you this weekend. I realise I've been running you ragged with preparing for my sons stay and I wanted to say thank you with a surprise trip."

I sat up taking notice. Wow. A surprise trip. Was she sure? The last trip didn't go too great I thought ironically.

My Aunt seemed to read my mind as she continued.

"I thought I'd organise you to go with a member of the order, or one of us Weasley's if we've one to spare!" She laughed. "To visit the seaside town not far from here; I know you must be missing your family and it will give you chance to speak to them through your pocket telephone."

She smiled "and not forgetting it's your birthday soon! So me and Arthur want to treat you with a bit of money to spend on yourself, get what you want for your birthday from us."

I stared at her wide eyed. Was she serious? I'd had my ear chewed off the whole morning about last night's antics and now she's letting me wander off into town?

I was elated yes. But wasn't sure how to answer.

I went with "are you sure?"

Aunt Molly chuckled, her cheeks a blush pink. A good sign I'd learnt.

"Of course I'm sure!" She answered. "You've helped me a lot this week and I want to thank you. Plus the house will get quite crowded this weekend and I thought it might be nicer to spend your time in the fresh sea side air rather than in your room."

I was sure she meant this to be kind, but I felt myself flush then. Did she just think of me as some moody stereotypical teenager?

"Thank you" I smiled. "It would be nice to speak to mum" I answered honestly.

Aunt Molly beamed. "Of course it would!" She answered kindly.

"Who would I be going with?" I asked curiously.

"Well that depends on who's available at the time." Aunt Molly answered. "I'd rather you were safe with someone who knows what and who to look out for. We will have Remus staying for the weekend, he certainly knows his stuff. He was the defence teacher at Hogwarts."

"He taught at Hogwarts too?" I asked amazed. Did everyone teach at Hogwarts round here?

"For a short while yes." Molly answered smiling. "Everyone said he was the best one they'd had. They were sad to see him go…"

"Why did he leave?" I asked curiously.

Aunt Molly shifted a little in her seat. "These chairs!" She laughed voice slightly higher than her usual tone. "My backs not cut out for them! Anyway, yes so Remus could take you, if you didn't mind? He's a nice fellow. I think you've spoke with him?"

I tried hard to look impassive. "Yes we've talked, he seems nice." I answered coolly.

"Lovely!" Aunt Molly beamed. "Now if for any reason Remus can't take you, don't fret. I'll ask one of the boys." I caught her eye grinning as it was clear she was doubting herself as she said it.

She noticed and faltered. "Yes well, we'll see!" She finished, rising up to leave the table. "Anyway love, I'll be in touch with Remus. But before that I have cakes to bake for tomorrow! I'm making three!"

"Three!" I replied perplexed. "Why three!"

"Well I like to please everybody!" Aunt Molly clapped her hands "I'm making a victoria sponge, a classic! A levitating lemon drizzle Fleur's favourite! And a floating fruit crunch!"

A fruit crunch?" I asked puzzled. But she'd already danced off, wittering away about there being so much to do, so little time.

I laughed at myself then; I was more perplexed about the crunch bit then the floating bit! How things change!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The weekend came. The Burrow was full of jolly chatter and laughter as The Weasleys were reunited with their son and his wife.

They seemed nice. Bill was as expected, the same pale complexion as his family before him, the same ginger hair though more floppy than the others sported. He bore a lopsided grin that went with it. He seemed placid in personality. Easy to get along with and I could tell Aunt Molly was overjoyed with having him home.

His wife Fleur was something I hadn't expected. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Tall and slender with a perfectly neat baby bump. She seemed to float rather than walk, her long silvery blonde hair fluttered behind her. Her complexion shined, it matched her deep blue eyes which bore into your very soul. I felt rooted on the spot when she addressed me in greeting.

"Zis iz your cousin Rose?" She spoke softly and delicately in my direction. I merely nodded in awe. She had smiled showing her sparkling white teeth.

"I like the name Rose." She had continued her French accent was strong but so was her English. "My wand iz made from Rosewood" She explained. "It iz very fine, strong and swift. I have always liked this name."

I had nodded again, still in awe that this magnificent person was even speaking to me. I had been dragged away by Ginny after several long seconds of being seemingly rooted to the floor and as soon as she had pulled me away I felt my energy restored.

Ginny had laughed and explained that Fleur was quarter Veela; semi humans that lured and seduced men with their powerful beauty and when angry would transform into vicious, venomous creatures. My eyes nearly fell out of my head when Ginny explained and she noticed my face, reminding me that Fleur was only quarter Veela and had only inherited their beautiful characteristics.

This made me feel better and I had tried and failed at keeping my distance.

Take now for example. We were all outside, the garden had been set up as a buffet and the sun was shining on another clear day. Here I had found myself standing next to Fleur being enticed in conversation.

I used her expanding bump as means for a starting point this time.

"Are you excited for the baby?" I had asked when her dazzling gaze fell upon me once again.

"Ah yes. We cannot wait. Ze nursery iz set up, all ready for our baby." Her sweet tone carried across the garden and she rubbed her neat bump drawing the attention of Aunt Molly.

"Not long to go then?" I asked, still making conversation.

"Not at all now just four weeks. I have been lucky to have excellent pregnancy." She smiled. I smiled back; this girl seemed to have all the luck in the world.

Aunt Molly came over then, chatting away about babies and names and such. I took my chance to slink away.

Harry Ron and Hermione were spending the weekend here too for Bill and Fleur's visit. Ron lived here anyway, though I saw him so rarely I forgot myself. Little time they were here, they always seemed to be in a rush or sporting hushed conversations. This is how they were now, though they were joined by the addition of Sirius and Remus; Heads together all holding a drink. It looked like another serious debate so I kept myself away.

Tonks had joined us for the afternoon and was sat on mismatched chairs with the twins and Bill. Their conversation seemed far more cheery, I hesitated before joining them. I didn't want a load of frog jokes to come my way.

I sidled my way over bracing myself for an attack but surprisingly it didn't come. Maybe they'd exhausted the jokes now I hoped.

"Wotcher Rose" Tonks grinned, with a swish of her wand a drink had appeared in my hand.

I laughed. "I like that trick, it's very handy"

Tonks grinned again. "This one's good too"

She flicked her wand again and a slice of victoria sponge landed in my other hand.

I took a welcome bite. "I'm definitely going to sit here with you!"

Tonks beamed and conjured up a chair.

"So I hear it's your birthday next week Rose! Anything good planned?"

I shook my head, mouth full of cake. "I haven't really thought about it" I replied. "I'm going into town tomorrow, Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur are giving me some money to treat myself."

Tonks stretched back in the sun light, eyes closed against the bright rays. Her hair was a shade of turquoise today, the colour shined in the sun's light. "That's nice of them." She smiled before opening one eye. "You going alone?"

"No" I rolled my eyes. "Not after the other day..."

Tonks laughed "I was gonna say! You got yourself in a jam there didn't you?"

Fred and George chipped in then.

"Ah we could have hopped along with you Rose!" Exclaimed Fred.

"Yeah, we could have stopped you from leaping into any mischief" Smirked George.

My eyes narrowed. "Quit it."

They stopped in mock sincerity.

"Only kidding cus" winked Fred.

"You know we love you really" added George.

"Yeah, whatever colour you may be" Snorted Fred.

I glared at them again. Tonks sat up yawning and gave me a sly wink.

"Accio Fizzing Frogs" She smirked, flicking her wand lazily.

There was a loud clatter from overhead. I looked up in horror as the cardboard box full of Fizzing Frogs leapt out through the open window and came whizzing straight for my head. Luckily I had the sense to duck and they landed neatly in Tonks' lap.

Fred and George stared at her in surprise. Everyone in the garden had eyes on Tonks.

Her eyes twinkled as she flicked her wand and around thirty fizzing frogs all varying in bright bubbling colour leapt free of their brown paper wrap and headed straight to the pair who promptly sped off around the garden.

"Oi! That's our stock!" Shouted Fred darting about as dozens of brightly coloured frogs bounced and leaped behind him, their powdered colour left a bright trail everywhere they hopped, gaining laughs from several of the guests. I'd never seen Ron so animated.

"Cut it out you mad woman!" Yelled George as their frogs fast approached. In a giant unanimous leap several landed on his back fizzing wildly, Oddly Orange and Popping purple splattered all over his back and shoulders. I laughed enjoying seeing the twins finally get their comeuppance. It was a sight, their long arms and legs flaying wildly, skidding and dodging the frog's leaps and bounds.

After a lot of laughter and several laps of the garden it was Uncle Arthur who stopped the fun. He aimed his wand directly at the frogs and they vanished leaving a flash of colour behind. Unfortunately for Fred and George it was them that took the flash of colour. Fred turned to us his face full of Yay! Yellow.

"Okay" He spat leaving small clouds of yellow smoke hovering in the air.

George fell against his brother, his face I was happy to see, bore a Gorgeous Green colour.

I couldn't help it.

"Green really suits you." I smiled wildly. "Not been kissing any frogs I hope."

Tonks laughed next to me and I was pleased to see Remus chuckle from the corner of my eye too. I grinned.

George grinned too. He took my hand and shook it. "Fair play little cus" His face looked wild plastered in the bright green colour.

Fred laughed. "Great show folks." He took a dramatic bow and everyone clapped.

Aunt Molly shook her head, though she was smiling.

Tonks waved her wand once more and the rainbow of colour that had covered the grass was gone.

"Hey!" Shouted George

"Yeah what about us!" Protested Fred.

Tonks grinned as she lay back on her chair. "You're big boys you can go take care of yourselves!"

The twins bumbled away, both clapping their hands over each other and the guests showering them with brightly coloured powder.

I gave Tonks a welcome high five.

"Is it bad to say I slightly enjoyed that?" I grinned.

Tonks smiled, "I think everyone did! Does them good to get pranked every once in a while"

"I wish I could do magic" I said.

Tonks wiped a patch of blue from her dress, "I think you'd be dangerous if you could do magic" she laughed.

I smiled and watched her turn to talk to Uncle Arthur she swished her wand and refilled their drinks laughing all the while.

I looked round at the scene surrounding me; the garden gnomes were slinking around, stealing bits of food. There were three large tables sporting white dolly patterned table cloths. Enchanted blue twittering birds hovered over the tables holding white banners sporting 'welcome home' with their claws whilst twittering songs.

The levitating fruit crunch had been jinxed to re-fill a slice every time one was cut, it was cheeky though, it liked to dance about making the hungry guest have to pin it down to grab a slice!

Everybody dressed differently to us muggle borns. It suited them though. Tonks bore a strange patchwork dress in an array of odd colours, as did Aunt Molly, though her dress was a deep red in colour. Robes were certainly the fashion here too. Sirius always sported a black robe, as did Bill. Fleur, well Fleur would look gorgeous in a bin bag.

I liked the way everybody dressed, I liked that everyday tasks was just second nature to swish a wand, or a hand for that matter and the job was done. I liked the elegance of the flick it was done with ease, not even thought about. They didn't realise how lucky they were.

I felt myself feel a little envious then. How different my life would have been if I had been brought up in this world, if I was a witch I felt sure that I'd always count myself lucky.

I snuck back into the house, climbed the stairs to mine and Ginny's room and bundled my sketch pad and pencils into my rucksack. I packed my headphones and phone for my music and set off out the front of the house so as not to be seen.

The pond was my destination. I knew there would be no way Aunt Molly would let me go alone, not after the woods fiasco. The party was fun and I was enjoying it, but I just wanted to escape for a little while and find my own piece of magic.

I set off down the path feet heading firmly left instead of right this time. I skimmed my hand along the green bushes as I retraced my steps along the dirt path, feeling the smooth leaves under my skin I sighed happily as the cool breeze hit me, I raised my head to the sky, I was almost certain the weather was bewitched here too. I'd never seen so much blue sky and sun! The warm rays felt nice on my face and shoulders. The view around me was beautiful, fresh and green. Dandelion seeds danced around me as I headed to my pond.

I pushed through the little wooden swinging gate that led to the entrance of the vast field and headed straight. I was sure we didn't twist and turn much on my arrival here, so I followed my instinct, strolling confidently forward hoping it wouldn't lead me wrong again and carried on in the summer sunshine.

I walked for a little while until the field dipped slightly, splitting in two sections. I trusted my instinct and headed left, where the grass was growing taller. I felt sure I could remember this route and began to feel excited.

The grass grew taller and thinner turning lighter. I smiled, the grass leveled with my hips and I brushed the grass with my hands, pulling off a strand or two here and there. The grass dipped again and I found the tall thick reeds, they towered above me as they did before. I rounded the circle, looking for the entrance way. I found the parting and stepped through.

It was just as I remembered; my little pocket of magic.

The circular pond shimmered in the sun's rays. It sparkled and rippled, unveiling the floor of pebbles cozied beneath it.

The daffodils had been replaced with an array of violet flowers which hung like bluebells, swaying in the breeze. I walked over to the pond placing my bag on the grass. I knelt over the edge of the pond and placed a finger in the water. It was cool and calm. I scooped a handful, letting the water trickle through my fingers. The droplets splashed back into the water, bouncing and rippling until it calmed back to its tranquility.

I smiled and knelt back, lying on the carpet of daises. I stretched my legs and tucked my hands under my head and closed my eyes.

I felt the warm sun rest on my face. I felt the cool breeze ripple across my clothes; I heard the rustle of the reeds and the dance of the wind as it met the water.

I stretched my arms out and flexed my hands, running my fingers through the soft tingle of the grass. I felt a daisy and twiddled it between my fingers, smoothing the soft petals with my hand before releasing it from the ground.

I sighed happily, sitting up and blinking. My eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light and focused on my little daisy. Its long stem reminded me of making daisy chains with May in the park. I scanned around looking for more, I didn't have to look far they were scattered around me within easy reach. I began to pick them, busying myself with my own task.

I was lost in thought and concentrating hard on threading the daisy stems and tying them to make a chain when the reeds rustled behind me. I span my head round, my mind flashing back to when Snape loomed through the clearing that day in the woods.

I was glad to see a familiar kind face stepping into the small clearing this time. Remus Lupin looked as relieved as I felt.

"I thought I'd find you here." He announced seating himself next to me on the grass.

He took his wand from his pocket, muttering a string of words and out shot a wisp of silvery mist, it danced around us before shooting out straight through the weeds.

"What was that?" I asked taken aback.

Remus smiled, "It's called a Patronus. It is a charm unique to the person who casts it. It can be used to carry messages, like I did just then. I sent it to The Burrow informing them you are safe."

I felt myself flush. "I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just felt the need to come here."

Remus scanned me, face serious. "You mustn't just wander away Rose. These are dark times. You are here under your Aunt and Uncle's protection. They need to know where you are.

The reeds parted again and in shot another silvery wisp though this one was in the shape of animal. A weasel stood on its hind legs and spoke in my Uncle's voice. "Thank you Remus."

I stared at it as it vanished away. "How was that my Uncle?" I asked alarmed.

Remus' face shifted from concern to amusement.

"The Patronus charm." He repeated. "It will transform into an animal that reflects one's spirit. It is a defense charm. Conjured to guard and protect its conjurer."

"A spirit animal" I muttered impressed. "Does everyone have one? What was yours?" I frowned trying to remember if the silver mist had transformed into an animal like my Uncle's weasel.

Remus hesitated. "I cast an Uncorporeal Patronus to hide my identity in case there is anyone about. An Uncorporeal Patronus has no particular shape or form."

"But what is it really?" I asked interested.

Remus smiled, "that's for me to know I'm afraid."

I was disappointed; I really wanted to know but decided not to press it.

"Does Ginny have one?" I asked "and my Aunt?"

Remus thought, "As far as I can remember Ginny's is a horse and your Aunt's is a weasel also. A Patronus charm can be affected by life changing events such as love or even death. Your Aunt and Uncle are closely connected therefore their spirits are coupled as one."

I smiled I liked the idea of that.

"Would I have a spirit animal too?" I asked curiously.

"A Patronus" Remus corrected me, "and yes I suppose in a way muggles have fashioned their own kind of Patronus in the form of angels."

I didn't like this idea much.

"But I must have my own unique animal too." I insisted.

Remus sensed my disappointment, thinking hard before speaking aloud.

"I picture yours as a form of owl, a curious mind with the ability to take flight swiftly and silently."

I felt myself flush again and looked thoughtfully across at the calm water. I liked the idea of having an owl as my Patronus, though I got the hint loud and clear.

"I didn't mean to worry everyone. I really didn't think I just did."

Remus looked at me concern clouding his face again. "Your Aunt was panicking. You need to tell people where you're going to avoid unnecessary upset. It's okay to want to get away. But you must understand these are dark and treacherous times we are living in, you must tread carefully"

I nodded feeling totally uncool. I felt like I was being told off at school.

I glanced at him, a sly smirk on my lips. "You do make a good teacher." I said.

Remus burst into surprised laughter. "Am I really that bad?" He pondered for a moment before saying "It's only because we care Rose."

I felt my mood elate then. He cares? Well, we care but still, it meant the same thing right?

I looked straight at him. I hadn't realised we were sitting close enough for me to look straight into his eyes. They were a misty green colour, I hadn't seen anyone with eyes this colour.

I felt myself needing to speak before the staring got to weird.

"How did you know where I was?"

"You mentioned wanting to visit your pond before and I thought even you wouldn't be daft enough to wander back into the woods." Remus cast a coy glance my way.

I feigned being hurt. "Hey! You know, I was so close to getting out of those woods alone anyway" I lied grinning.

Remus chuckled, "Ah I see, excuse my way of thinking. I only assumed you weren't the best with directions."

I laughed. "I found my way here didn't I!" I motioned my hand to my pond.

Remus chuckled again. "Indeed you did. I will take back what I said, if and only if you don't manage to get yourself lost on our outing tomorrow."

My heart fluttered a little when he said that.

"Our outing" I asked.

Remus frowned. "Didn't your Aunt mention the trip into town?"

If I had a pound for every time I blushed…

"Oh. Yes of course." I flustered. "I just didn't realise you agreed to chaperone."

"Ah, well I hope I didn't disappoint you there." Remus answered.

"No not at all I'm glad it's you" My words fell out and I cringed as I said them.

Remus smiled appreciatively and looked across at the pond.

The silence felt strange. I battled with myself, hoping he didn't take what I said to be some weird announcement of love, or worse hope.

I remembered my daisies in my lap and finished tying them in an effort to distract my thoughts.

Remus noticed.

"A daisy chain" he said thoughtfully. "I remember making them with my mother in the garden when I was a boy."

I smiled and looked up, there didn't seem to be any tension or atmosphere to break. I relaxed myself. "Me and my sister always make each other one when I take her to the park" I said offering him a daisy. "Think you can remember how?"

Remus chuckled taking the flower, our hands brushed. "That sounds like a challenge" He answered.

We sat in comfortable silence in the warm sun, the reeds fluttered in the breeze and the water rippled its own pattern as we each became absorbed with our own work.

Surprisingly it was Remus who finished first.

"There." He said satisfied with his handy work. "What do you think?" He held out a perfect daisy chain circle.

"Well done!" I smiled, "nice to see one person actually use their hands instead of their wands to finish a job!"

Remus laughed again. "Well you'll be pleased to know then that all that hard work was for you" and he placed the daisy chain carefully around my head. "It suits you" He smiled admiring his work.

I grinned. "Thank you" I said, inside I was doing cartwheels.

I suddenly felt brave.

"Hold out your arm" I instructed.

Remus held out his right arm as I carefully tied my daisy chain around his wrist. I was pleased to see it fitted nicely.

"Now we're matching" I smiled.

Remus stroked the petals carefully, admiring each one. I was surprised by how touched he seemed.

"Thank you" he uttered quietly.

"You're welcome" I grinned, pleased he seemed so overwhelmed with his flower bracelet.

We looked across at the pond, I realised I hadn't even touched my sketchbook yet.

"I can see why you like it here." Remus announced.

"I was meant to sketch it" I answered. "Still, gives me an excuse to come back."

Remus looked at me. "With someone I hope." He added.

I looked back at him.

"When are you next free?" I asked playfully.

Remus held my gaze, I was curious with how he'd respond but it didn't seem to come.

"We should be getting back" He raised himself to his feet. I couldn't help but feel downhearted at this response. Remus seemed to notice, I felt him hesitate before holding out his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

"Until we come back again" He answered quietly. My mood lifted as I smiled up at him. The reeds waved and the violet flowers danced as in celebration.

"Until we come back again." I repeated. This place really was becoming to be my very own little piece of magic.

 _ **A/N**_

Hello lovely people. I'm sorry this update took longer than usual, life has been pretty full on at the moment but I pledge to return in a week's time with my next update! It's all going nicely as planned so far and I hope you're enjoying it!

I'm really trying hard to stick with the character of Remus and how he'd really react to Rose's all be it very subtle and sweet advances. I don't see him as the strong confident type when it comes to love and he'll be very self-conscious given their age gap and the fact he's a werewolf so I'm trying to keep it as close to his true character as I can. (Obviously it's nowhere near Jk Rowling's standards but I'll give it a bash!)

Have a great day!

Bex


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

It was the morning of 'our outing.'

I brushed the petals of my daisy chain which were now sitting next to the mirror on Ginny's desk and smiled, still lost in my daydream of yesterday.

Ginny pulled me out of this daydream as she entered the bedroom with an almighty clatter. I nearly fell off my chair.

"Are you still not ready?" Ginny asked impatiently.

I jumped a little in my seat, automatically grabbing my hairbrush.

"I'll be down in a sec" I lied.

Ginny let out a long and loud sigh. "Well hurry up, we need the bedroom."

And with that she clattered out the door this time slamming the door behind her.

She could give my mum a run for her money I thought as I hurried to brush my hair into place, I tried to flatten my choppy fringe down to make it look like it at least belonged on my head, looking at myself in the mirror all the while. I wondered what Remus thought of me. I suppose I looked like any normal girl really. Nothing to write home about, my striking red hair was the only thing separating me from other girls my age I supposed. I tried framing it round my face, but it had other ideas, flicking this way and that. I sighed, becoming impatient with myself. I grabbed a bobble and smoothed it back with my brush, letting a few strands fall free to frame my pale face.

I pulled a face at myself in the mirror. Would have to do I suppose, I applied my mascara and eyeliner quickly, conscious of Ginny breaking the door down and throwing me out of the room by my uncooperative hair. She was jittery today, when I returned back to the garden from the pond she had been curled up with Harry looking pretty glum.

Harry I guessed was the reason she wanted the room to herself. Since Bill, Fleur and Remus were staying, plus more guests through the day they were finding it hard to get time to themselves or so I assumed anyway.

I glanced at my daisy chain wondering whether to wear it.

It already looked a little withered which was a shame as it would have been nice to keep. I wondered then if there was some sort of preserving flower charm so I could keep it, maybe Remus would know. But then I couldn't ask him that without sounding completely insane, I could ask Ginny but she might think me a bit weird and start asking questions, maybe I could...

"ROSE! Seriously! Come on." Ginny thumped on the door.

I jumped up, my thoughts scattering and cursed under my breath. She'd never been this moody before. She better not be like this when I'm back tonight.

I grabbed my jacket and backpack (I do love my backpack) and rushed to the door; to my surprise Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all stood around waiting for me.

"Sorry" I grimaced at them, ducking my head and skirting past them. Hermione gave me an apologetic look while Ginny sped past me quick as a whirlwind dragging Harry along with her.

I made my way down the stairs heading for breakfast in the kitchen, I opened the door to a number of people seated around the breakfast table, Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Remus and Sirius were chattering amongst themselves and eating, the helpful hands were busy scrubbing away at several frying pans over a bubbling sink and there was a welcome smell of bacon in the air.

"Morning sweet!" Aunt Molly's voice carried over to me, "come and sit down."

I smiled in welcome and made my way to the end of the table where Aunt Molly swished a tea cup my way, a teapot quickly followed, pouring its steaming contents into my cup before retaking its place on the stove.

"Are you hungry dear?" Asked Aunt Molly, not waiting for an answer and plying my plate with food anyway.

"One egg or two?"

"One please" I answered stopping her mid-motion. She finished serving the bacon and toast before sitting back down.

"Have you seen Ginny dear? The clock doesn't say she's out, though I haven't seen her yet." Aunt Molly quizzed me.

I spoke without thinking, "she's in her room with the others."

I saw Remus and Sirius exchange glances and my stomach dropped. i didn't mean to drop her in anything.

"Oh" answered Aunt Molly, "I thought Ron and Harry would be at work by now."

Sirius answered quickly, too quickly in my opinion...

"It's the weekend Molly. I imagine they've booked it off for Bill visiting."

I saw Uncle Arthur frown and Molly not noticing wittered on about them not coming down for breakfast.

"Leave them be" Sirius waved Molly down, "they'll be down when they're hungry."

Something was obviously going on, though Aunt Molly seemed oblivious to it. Remus avoided all eye contact while Uncle Arthur frowned at his plate, mulling something over in his mind. Aunt Molly wandered over to where Bill and Fleur were sat chattering all the while.

I finished up quickly something in the air had definitely changed when Harry and co were mentioned. I had no clue what was going on but was eager to get out and regain some normality, for a short while at least!

Remus noticed me getting up and seemed eager to move too. We said our goodbyes while Aunt Molly hugged me dramatically as if she'd never see me again and asked me for the millionth time if I had the card with my money in it, I felt like a school girl being trusted with pocket money for a school trip.

We set off out of The Burrow, the sky wasn't as blue as yesterday but I didn't even notice, I was excited about the trip out, it meant some time away from the business of the Burrow, plus some time with Remus and I could ring home for the first time in a while, well ring Australia anyway!

"We have a timed Portkey" Remus broke my thoughts. "I thought you might appreciate it rather than apparating."

My insides squirmed at the memory. "Yes thanks, great idea" I said relieved.

"It's in the shape of an old wellington boot." Remus informed me. "It's timed to leave at exactly eleven a.m. and arrive back for four."

I nodded back; elated we would have such a long time away from the house.

"Are you sure you don't mind coming with me?" I asked.

"Not at all" Remus replied. "I haven't visited the town properly in a long while. There's a nice beach there, shops, cafes plenty of signal for your device. Molly says you're desperate to ring your family."

"Yes, it will be nice to hear from them" I replied, biting back my lip to inform Remus that my unwelcome step father was not part of my family. I didn't want him to think I was immature or childish.

We hadn't walked far when we stopped at the start of a long rickety wooden fence. It travelled on straight forward in what looked like miles. Remus turned to me.

"We'll have to hop over this part of the fence; the key is behind the third tree along."

I nodded and took the offer of Remus' out held hand and tried to 'hop over the fence' as dignifying as I could.

Remus followed with a swift jump and led me towards the third tree in; there in all its beaten glory lay a ragged dark blue wellington boot.

Remus checked his watch.

"Just in time" he said studying the third ticking hand. "I'll count down from five, when I get to one grab the boot with both hands." He instructed.

I felt my stomach turn a little, the last time I used a Portkey left me so disorientated I nearly collapsed under the stress of it. But this time was different I tried to remind myself. This time I wasn't being tricked into some magical world. This time I was doing so willingly and I knew what was coming.

I braced myself as Remus counted...

"Four...Three...Two...One!"

My stomach flipped as I grabbed the boot as instructed with both hands. I felt myself being thrust into Remus' side as the grass fell away below my feet.

Then as quickly as it started it had stopped.

"Are you okay Rose?"

I hadn't realised I was standing with my eyes and fists tight shut. I unclenched my hands and opened my eyes blinking as the sea air hit me.

We were standing on the very top of a grassy hill which led some way down towards a dusty cliff edge. Beyond this cliff edge the sea stretched out far and vast, I strained my eyes, willing them to try and look past the seemingly horizontal end of the infinite water. The tide was rolling in lazily, misty grey in colour. The sky was a patchy blue, scattered in white clouds and full of calling seagulls. The breeze filled with the taste of salt wafted around us, carrying that nostalgic holiday smell.

"I love it" I answered I realised, an unspoken question.

Remus murmured in agreement.

We stood there for a little while taking in our new surroundings. It was funny, we couldn't have been more than a few miles away from The Burrow but for some reason it felt like we were a million miles away from anywhere.

Remus broke the silence, stating the whereabouts of the old Wellington boot and checking his watch and looking and rechecking our current surrounds.

After a while of his faffing about I rolled my eyes when he caught my bemused expression.

"Coast is clear" I emphasized the pun motioning to the incoming tide.

"Ha, ha" he made sure no effort was made in those two syllables. Still it made him finally move.

"I'm just making sure that we're able to pin point our exact location in time for the Portkey's departure." He said seriously, checking and rechecking the damn boot for the umpteenth time. He didn't see me roll my eyes and jog on the spot impatiently. I was getting desperate to move my feet.

"Now, if we are for whatever reason to be separated, the Portkey leaves at exactly four p.m." He stated seriously. "Have you made yourself familiar with the surroundings?"

I took on Remus' formal tone.

"Oh yes definitely, we appear to be on the only available hill for miles around, complete with the only available gross Wellington boot, for erm; Oh miles around."

Remus arched an eyebrow, clearly not amused with my sarcastic approach.

"Can we go now?" I eyed him still amused with his flapping.

He sighed, scanning the area one final time before seemingly being able to prize himself away from his beloved waterproof footwear.

I started to walk along the grassy hill, being careful not to stumble down towards the cliff. I could hear Remus padding along behind me and I smiled amused at his serious approach to a shopping trip.

I slowed down letting him catch up, raising my eyebrows and still smiling as he caught up.

His face bore a knowing look.

"I know, I know" he smiled back "I'm an old man, what can I say? I like to make sure everything is as it should be."

I laughed at that. "You're not an old man! Just…" I paused, thinking of the right way to word it. "Old in your ways?"

He chuckled, amused. "Well there you are, as I said I'm just an old fuss pot."

I grinned "I'll buy you a pair of slippers and a pipe shall I? When we reach the town?"

He nodded mockingly "actually I could do with a new pair of slippers; I might even look for a dressing gown to match."

I laughed as an image of Remus hunched over in a long oversized dressing gown; sporting large slippers came to mind.

Remus smiled, it was nice to see him relax a bit. We strolled along the grassy tops overlooking the sea, making our way down a rocky curvy track which led to a winding road.

"Not far now" Remus informed me.

I nodded; I didn't mind the long walk. I was enjoying walking next to Remus, chatting away and saying hello to the fellow ramblers who were starting their trail. It was nice to experience normality again.

The road led to a series of little streets, whitewashed houses with thatched roofs dotted the outskirts, garden birds hopped in and out of bushes. As walked along the street I noticed the houses were mismatched here. It was a quaint little town. It seemed to hold its own little pockets of secrets. The roads and streets were full with twists and turns, stone steps and narrow hedgerows leading to stealthy paths heading this way and that. It was the kind of place I imagined that you'd have to have been brought up here to have uncovered every little part of it, if not you'd be continuously surprised forever.

We followed the path which led us directly into the town. Seaside gift shops lined the busy tourist streets. Ice cream signs, cafes and benches were scattered everywhere, to the far right of us was the docks leading down to the beach and the open sea.

I started as my pocket suddenly came alive with the sound of buzzing and ringing. Remus looked at me startled as I fumbled with my jacket, trying to unzip it hastily to reach its contents.

"My phone" I glanced at Remus apologetically. "I think we've reached a signal spot!"

"Ah, I see" Answered Remus, "well then I'll go and have a stroll around the shops if you don't mind? Let you catch up with your, erm phone device messages."

I laughed inwardly. "Okay that's fine. Do you want to meet in say an hour or so?"

Remus looked at his watch, I grinned again, though he caught me looking before I could hide it.

"I'm only checking the time!" He defended himself. "We'll meet in exactly one hour at that bench" he pointed to the one closest to the beach. He looked around himself then "make sure you're…"

"Familiar with the surroundings! Yeah I got it!" I laughed as I started to walk away, looking at my phone excitedly.

"Don't go too far" Remus called after me.

I smiled again, putting my thumb up in reply and made my way slowly towards the sea front, my eyes glued to my phone screen.

There were loads of messages from mum, even one from Arthur. All asking how I was, saying they'd landed, give them a call when I can, they went on and on. I swiped them away, I had a couple from my friends, asking how life was with relatives I'd never seen. They thought I was mad turning down a trip to Australia to stay with relatives I'd never met before.

I texted my friends back first; the messages seemed to show more concern for my safety as I clearly hadn't replied back fast enough. I assured them I was alive and well and having a great time. I looked up startled to the sound of a very close, (too close for comfort) seagull squawking right in my face. I found myself on the beach, near to a rather large rock, perched on the rock was said seagull. I moved my phone away quickly, "it's not food!" I said as the seagull flapped away irritated.

I settled myself down on the sand, pressing the call button for 'Mum'.

The ringtone sounded muffled and strange, I felt my stomach do a few flips, I was looking forward to hearing from them but I felt anxious at the same time. I hadn't allowed myself to think too much of the call home, now it was happening and my stomach felt knotted.

It unknotted though, as soon as the familiar "Hello" came speeding down the phone line. This was followed by "Hello? Rose? Rose is that you?" and then a muffled "shh! It's Rose!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Mum? Can you hear me?"

The voice came loud and clear through my 'device'.

"Oh yes darling. How are you? It's been ages. I was starting to get worried. I said to Arthur we might have to come back."

"I'm fine" I insisted. "I'm sorry there really isn't any signal anywhere in or around the house. The town is quite far away so I've only just been able to get here to ring you."

"Well I'm glad you did darling! Oh it is good to hear you. We've been missing you haven't we?" I could hear the screech of delight from May in the background.

"I miss you guys too" I said honestly. "Tell May I made a daisy chain yesterday, though it wasn't the same without her." My mum repeated this to May before returning back to the conversation.

"So how's Aunt Molly? It's strange you know we got a letter the day after we arrived here from her saying you were fine. We got another one a few days ago too. It just appeared next to the windowsill! The post is very strange here. May swears she saw an Owl flying away as she found the letter!" I let mum rabbit on, unsure of how to answer.

"That's odd" was all I could come up with. "But yes don't worry everything's fine, Aunt Molly is great. Ginny and everyone is great too. I'm sharing a room with her."

"Oh good, I'm glad it's all going well. How are your cousins? Have you lots in common? I was saying to Arthur we should invite them up when we get back home as a thank you. It would be nice to see them all, thank them properly. Will you pass it on for us?"

I felt my stomach leap again. Invite them all over? To our little boring house? Somehow I couldn't quite picture the scene. Though it would be comical just to see Arthur's face, I was tempted to bring back a fizzing frog as a present especially for him….

"Actually, is she there now?" My mum carried on.

"Who?" I asked, lost on the conversation as a purple Arthur fizzed round my mind.

"Aunt Molly" mum answered. "It would be nice to speak to her."

"Oh" I answered flatly. "Erm no sorry mum. Signal is a bit dodgy in town too, I've left them shopping so I could ring you. I'm not with them now." I thought a white lie would be better than, _well no actually mum, Aunt Molly is back at the house I've come to town via Portkey using an old disgusting wellington boot, don't worry I'm familiar with my surroundings and oh I've come with a man, who you've never heard of and oh yes he's a wizard._

"Oh that's a shame." Mum answered, snapping me out of my phantom conversation. "Never mind, you will pass on the invite though won't you?"

"Yes of course" I answered.

"Lovely, thanks love. Do you want to speak to May? She's dying to talk to you."

My face brightened. "Of course!"

I let May ramble on about all the amazing things they'd seen and done, the apartment they were staying in sounded gorgeous. They were overlooking a sea view as well. They'd bought lots of presents already for me, though they were all a surprise so I couldn't ask about any of them! In return I told May about our cousins, particularly focusing on the twins. She loved hearing all about their stories, I was careful to leave the magic part out of the fizzing frogs prank and instead put a twist on the bath bombs being too permanent in colour to be on market yet.

Finally after lots of goodbyes May put mum back on the phone.

"Would you like to speak to Arthur love? He'd like to say hello."

My bright mood faded instantly.

"Erm… well" I started.

"Great!" Replied mum in a loud put on voice.

The phone rustled and it took me all my strength to not end the call there and then.

"Hi Rose" came the familiar condescending tone of Arthur.

I clammed up, I couldn't help it.

"Hello" I muttered.

"It sounds like you're having a great time out there."

I pulled the phone a little way away from my ear. "Yeah thanks."

"Great, everybody okay?"

"Yep."

"Good. We're having a great time as well."

It took me all my might not to snap there and then. Yeah I bet he was having a great time, away from me. He didn't have to say out loud.

I stared out at the sea silent and heard the phone being passed back to mum.

"Okay love. Call us soon please. You should see May, she's doing cartwheels she was so glad to speak to you."

"Okay I will." I answered quietly. It was nice to hear mum's voice again, suddenly I didn't want it to go.

"Okay love you lots, happy birthday for tomorrow, have a lovely day. Bye darling." I heard May shouting happy birthday in the background.

"Thanks, love you" I answered and then the phone went dead.

I shifted in the sand; my phone was boiling hot in my hand. I rubbed my ear, it too was boiling. I must have been talking for a while. I pocketed my phone, finding myself blinking back tears. A mixture of emotions washed over me and I didn't know which one to concentrate on first.

I swallowed, my mouth felt dry in the sea air. I jumped as a figure appeared next to the rock, I looked up at Remus' concerned face.

"I thought you'd made yourself familiar with the surroundings." His tone was kind as he took in the expression on my face.

"Sorry" I apologised, I couldn't believe an hour had past. "I honestly didn't realise the time."

"Not to worry" Remus replied, "I saw you make your way down here and every time I came out of a shop I could see you were still here. Are you okay?"

"Yes" I muttered quietly, studying the waves as they lapped ever closer.

"Are you sure?" Concern clouded his face. "Is it your mother? Is she well?"

"Yes, no she's fine. They're all fine." I drifted off, stomach clenching again.

Remus seemed to catch on. "I'm sure they're missing you still, however fine they appear to be." He added gently.

With that I burst into tears.

"Rose? Has something happened?" Remus moved his hand to hold my wrist.

I wiped my tears fiercely, embarrassed that I was crying over nothing.

"No." I replied. "That's just it, nothing's happened. They're all fine. Everybody's fine." My shoulders heaved as I let out a few dramatic sobs. I was being ridiculous and I knew it. I knew they missed me. I knew mum wanted me there with her anyway. It was my choice to come here. But still, I felt sad, I felt separated.

Remus waited patiently for me to finish my sobbing. He sensed me try to pull myself together and rubbed my wrist as a sign that he was listening.

I continued to stare at the shore, "It's just them, being there all together, a unit a proper family. No odd one out, no me." I ended welling up again.

"Did your mother sound happy to hear from you?" Remus asked gently.

"Yes of course, but…"

"Did your mother say she missed you?" Remus cut me off.

"Yes…" I answered.

"Did you speak to anyone else?"

"Yes" I repeated again. "My sister and my… My mum's partner." My tone dropped.

Remus sensed this.

"You don't get on?" He asked quietly.

That's an understatement I thought.

"No" I replied.

"Is he your sister's father?" He asked, working the situation out.

"Yes." I answered. I could feel the walls going up. I didn't want them too though. Remus seemed to possess the power to shed clarity on any situation.

"I see." He answered. "Is there any particular reason you don't get on? Is home life okay?" I could feel him looking at me still concerned. I felt my face go red. There wasn't anything going on really, I just didn't like him. But to say it sounded so petty.

"No." I sighed. "It's petty." I admitted. "There isn't really a reason. He just moved in one day and they had May and then everything was different. It changed." I looked at him then, trying to make him understand. "I love May. I've always loved May" I smiled, "she's great. She's only five, she loves dancing and waking me up in the morning. I love my mum, I love home. It's just. Him…" I ended flatly.

Remus was silent for a while before responding. "I'm assuming it was just you and your mum for a while then?"

I nodded "my dad left when I was really little."

"Then it seems only natural that you would resent such a change in your life, when all you've known and was comfortable with was yourself and your mother."

I nodded again. "He did try." I admitted. "It was just weird, you know suddenly he was there and then that was it."

"Have you ever tried to get along with him?" Remus asked.

I thought for a bit, realising my answer was a no…

Remus sensed this too. "Has he ever tried to get along with you?" He asked softly.

I knew this answer as well.

"Yes" I answered quietly.

"Then there's still time." Remus answered. "Take this moment as a fresh start. Make peace with yourself Rose. Life is too short to hold grudges. Family needs each other."

I blinked then, I knew this. I think I always knew this. It was just so hard.

"I can't help it though" I admitted. "I just sort of shut down when he's near."

"A coping mechanism" Remus answered simply. "You need to feel in control Rose, you need to want to talk back, take control otherwise it won't ever happen."

I realised he was right. "It hasn't happened." I admitted again.

"Do you want it too?" Remus asked.

The waves lapped across the sand, leaving strands of seaweed in its path before starting the cycle again, reclaiming the seaweed. That was me I realised, trapped in the same cycle.

"Yes, I suppose so I answered rubbing my eyes. Oh crap. I forgot I was wearing mascara and eyeliner, the lot. I looked at my smudged fingers depressingly.

Remus chuckled, he held my hands lightly in his, making me turn to look at him.

He studied my horrific looking face and smiled kindly. He waved his hand in front of my face in a slow sweeping motion. My cheeks tingled. The makeup had gone. I rubbed my hands together, getting rid of the black smudge and then rubbed my eyes and cheek.

"Oh god" I moaned. I must look terrible now.

"What?" Remus looked puzzled.

"Look at me!" I replied, voice high in hysteria. "I'm a mess."

Remus chuckled quietly. "No you're not, your only human."

I smiled, "I didn't just mean emotionally. Look at me now, no make up on. I don't suppose you know a magic spell to make it appear back again?"

Remus still looked puzzled. "Why would you want make up on? You don't need it. You're beautiful as you are."

I felt my heart stop at those words. I looked at him intently. Did he really mean that or was he just being nice?

He looked down, embarrassed.

The sound of seagulls could be heard in the distance. Remus cleared his throat.

"How about a spot of lunch?" He suggested, breaking the silence and standing up to dust the sand away from his clothes.

This idea perked me up no end.

"Good idea" I said, starting to shake the sand away from my jeans. Remus held out his hand to help me up.

We started back along the beach towards the shops and the chatter of people.

I felt better somehow, like a huge weight had been lifted from deep inside me. My head felt lighter, my chest felt unwound, my shoulders weren't heavy any more. I hadn't even realised that I'd felt that much burden.

I looked up at him as we walked side by side back onto the busy tourist street.

"Thank you." I said honestly.

Remus squeezed my fingers lightly for a second before letting them drop. My heart fluttered again.

"Glad to be of help." He smiled kindly.

 **A/N**

Wow! Well that chapter just kept on going didn't it! I think everybody needs a Remus in their life!

I really hope you enjoyed it, thank you all for your lovely comments on my last chapter :) I will always reply and I love getting your feedback.

Until next week!

Bex.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

We found a cosy tea room and settled ourselves in the upstairs area, finding a quiet spot next to the window. I like being seated close to a window in cafes and such places, it makes the scene seem brighter and you can nosy out the window as much as you like as it's perfectly acceptable to do so when eating out.

I could see the sea from where we were sat, the tide was moving in ever closer. I could see my rock too, my hands still felt clammy from my phone conversation. I tried to pull my head away from the spot; Remus did this for me without realising. He'd gone downstairs to find a menu and had placed it in front of me as so.

"What do you fancy?" Remus asked scanning the menu.

I glanced down at the small menu in front of me.

"Hmm" I pondered, "something light."

"Good idea" Answered Remus thoughtfully. "Then we can leave room for ice cream later!" He finished this with a wink making me laugh. "Glad to see you're cheering up." He smiled kindly.

"Food is a good option if I'm ever in need of cheering up" I admitted rescanning the menu. "I think I'll just go for a sandwich or maybe a Panini" I added switching my mind.

The waitress appeared at that point taking our orders.

"Would you like chips with that?" She asked.

My stomach rumbled, "Yes please" I answered a little too quickly!

Remus laughed, "so much for keeping it light!"

I grinned. "What can I say? We tried"

The waitress brought us our drinks then left again. I looked back out the window, staring at the sea lapping the shore; seagulls swooped over the beach hoping to pinch a sandwich or two from hungry passersby.

"Are you feeling any better?" Remus asked lightly.

I glanced back at him "yeah I think so. It is what it is isn't it."

"Not if you want it to change Rose." Remus took on his teacher tone.

I glanced back out the window. "I know." I muttered. He was right of course, but it was going to take a lot of forced effort on my part.

"Please bear it in mind." Remus urged.

At that moment I was saved by the waitress, I accepted the food happily and we ate in content silence chatting about the weather, the town and then the conversation turned to back home at The Burrow.

"Ginny seemed edgy today" I dropped into conversation. "She and the trio practically kicked me out of the room this morning so they could have it." I studied Remus' face carefully as I spoke; I knew something was going on from the way he and Sirius acted this morning at the breakfast table.

Remus frowned, turning his attention to outside. "There's good reason to be edgy. They need to be careful."

"What's going on?" I surprised myself at getting straight to the point.

There was a pause as Remus continued to stare out at the sea. I knew he'd heard me. It was only us upstairs so I waited patiently hoping for an answer. They were always whispering in corners him and Sirius too sometimes, so naturally I was intrigued. I assumed it had something to do with The Order but I'd hoped it wasn't dangerous and didn't involve Remus.

"It's complicated" Remus settled on an answer.

"What's complicated?" I asked pushing further.

Remus smiled sensing I wasn't about to let go of the topic, his gaze rested back on me.

"They mean well, they don't want to worry anybody" Remus spoke slowly, "but when they have an idea they won't rest until it's carried out. They were the same at school." He chuckled, clearly fond of his memories.

"So what's their idea?" I asked, realising I felt more confident in his company now.

Remus sensed this too he was still smiling, amused at my directness and clear thirst for knowledge.

He hesitated again before answering.

"They have an idea in their head, backed up by Dumbledore and from my own personal opinion are concocting their plans to head out and carry out their mission."

"What mission?"

"That's all I'm saying. Molly will have my guts for garters if she finds out I know, or that I suspect anyway. I can't have you in on it too. It's dangerous information in the wrong hands."

"Oh thanks!" I spat out offended.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's classified information, kept from even The Order." Remus tried to explain.

Still I was offended.

"Shall we carry on?" Remus asked getting up, I was still miffed and stared out the window.

"I'll go and pay." Remus stated I heard his footsteps fade as he disappeared down the steps.

This wound me up too. I couldn't be annoyed now that he was being nice and offering to pay for dinner.

I glanced up as I heard his footsteps ascend the staircase, except my heart dropped and it felt like all the breath had been knocked out of me as I realised it wasn't him. My wide eyes took in a tall hooded figure wearing a thick black robe, his face was hidden and he had a wand pointed straight at me.

I jumped up, I was in a corner next to a window, no room to run or escape. All I could do was grip the back of the chair next to me.

My mind whirred through a million different possibilities, but there was no doubt that this person was a wizard and by the clothing I was guessing a dark one at that.

The figure raised his wand and a low voice emitted around the room.

"STUPEFY"

I reacted instantly ducking to the right as a beam of light barely missed me. I slammed to the floor my heart in my mouth, my trembling fingers now gripping the bottom of the wooden chair legs next to me as he raised his wand again and I realised there was nowhere to go this time...

I tried to pull myself together and steady myself, feeling a rush of adrenaline pump through my body as I did the craziest thing I'd probably ever done in my whole life.

I threw myself up holding the chair with both hands by its legs as the hooded man's wand came down to point at me, I threw the chair with all my might directly at him and bolted down the stairs.

I heard the crash as I ran satisfied that I at least had delayed him for a moment or two; my heart came shooting up into my mouth as I surveyed the scene in front of me.

Remus was bound and gagged by thick ropes; he was slumped against the cashier counter eyes wide and blinking as he took in my sight. The waitresses, two of them lay motionless on the floor. I ran to Remus stepping over one of them, I kept my eyes fixed straight ahead not daring to look at her face. I could tell by the way her body lay she was dead.

I pulled at the rope gagging his mouth, it was tough but I loosened it enabling him to speak.

"Go!" He panted eyes wide in fear, he kept them pinned on the staircase behind me.

"I can't leave you" I shot back, pulling at the rope that was binding his body. It was no use though it held firmly in place.

"Rose please go! Get out of here now! Quick." Remus pleaded with gritted teeth.

My eyes searched the floor around him mind whirring, hands fumbling, heart pounding. I was thinking... thinking.

"Your wand" my mouth found the words. "Where is it?" The chair suddenly made a dramatic appearance; it clattered down the steps one of its wooden legs snapped off. I knew what would be coming next.

"Remus your wand!" I yelled frantic.

"My pocket!" Remus shouted. "Left pocket!"

My eyes located the pocket and my hands shook as I fought desperately with the rope to wrench the wand free.

I heard him come thundering down the steps behind me, I cried out as I scratched and scraped my fingers trying hard to wrench the stupid wand free, thankfully it loosened and I forced it into Remus' hand throwing myself backwards as Remus shouted an incantation.

"STUPEFY!"

The figure collapsed, his wand aimed at the ready, his body froze rigid and he fell forward as so clattering down to the last step.

My heart was beating so fast I was surprised it hadn't ejected itself from my chest.

I took the moment to catch my breath.

Remus struggled beneath the rope, he muttered another incantation and the rope fell away.

I flew myself at him breathing out a sigh of relief as I did so. He embraced me back tightly, keeping me firmly close. My shoulders shook as I let out a sob.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked first, I nodded unable to speak.

"Are you?" I panted finding my voice, "when I saw that guy I thought the worst..." I trailed off blinking back tears.

"As did I when he went thundering up the stairs." Remus ran a hand through his greying hair. He looked around him, the room was deadly quiet.

"We need to go, now." Remus pulled me up, keeping a tight hold of my arms. I clung to him tightly watching him as his eyes scanned the room before turning back to look at me, "did you see anyone else?"

I shook my head, my eyes resting on the waitresses lying motionless on the floor.

"We can't leave them" I choked out, "we have to at least check..."

The door to the tearoom flew open; Remus reacted like lightening pushing me behind him, wand at the ready.

A tall man stepped through the door. He had long blonde hair that reached down behind his shoulders. He was holding a strange staff; it was jet black with a crystal snake head welded at the top. His robes were a dark velvet green; a silver trim ran down the collar and along the cuffs of his sleeves.

He stepped calmly towards us, one hand in his pocket, the other resting on the glimmering snakes head. The man bore a satisfied smirk which remained firmly in place even as he spoke.

"Why isn't this lovely… the werewolf has found himself a mate." he spoke clearly to Remus, he had a snobbish tone to his voice which radiated through his demeanor.

I could feel myself trembling, not at his words I didn't understand them, was he talking to us? He must be though there's no one else in the room, did he say werewolf?

"A pleasure as always Lucius." Remus kept his tone steady, I could hear his breathing though, it seemed as if it wasn't just my heart that was about to explode.

"Well this is nice" Lucius broadened his smile, he raised his staff in a sweeping motion as he span full circle around the room.

"What a charming place for a delightful pairing." His eyes narrowed as he fixed Remus with a cold hard stare. "Now out of the way wolf."

I tensed, I did hear it right… wolf? I could feel Remus tense in front of me, his stance was determined and without fear.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get through me first." Remus answered calmly, wand directed at the man, Lucius was it?

I didn't have time for a heart fluttering moment, the sentiment was sweet of course but the tense atmosphere bore no time for romance.

I made to move but Remus blocked me with his arm.

"Ah Miss Winter." Lucius addressed me; I was shocked to hear he knew my name, my eyes narrowed this time.

"How do you know my name?" I asked the man directly.

He chuckled a hoarse laugh. "Word gets round Miss Winter. I hear you are in the delightful company of the famous Mr. Potter."

"What of it?" I shot back at him. I had no idea where this bravery had come from, bravery or stupidity I wasn't sure which to go with, Remus shifted in front of me, the posh guy seemed impressed with my brassiness though.

Lucius let out a loud laugh. The door clanged behind him and in walked several men, sporting the same black hooded robes as the man wore behind us slumped at the bottom of the steps.

I began to feel a lot less brave and a lot more stupid... If this wasn't such a tense situation my brain would have reminded me that I was going to need a lot more chairs...

Remus reacted suddenly, grabbing my arm and twisting violently, we colliding into each other a loud chorus of laughs emitted round the room.

Lucius clapped mockingly. "Now now, there's no need to apparate anywhere. Surely you must have known we'd have put up the defences." He snorted "and you taught my boy defence."

He made a move towards us then, I glanced round the room hoping an amazing idea would come to mind, it didn't.

Remus shot a spell suddenly, aiming right for Lucius. He too reacted like lightening, raising his wand and bouncing the spell into the window, it shattered.

Again Remus fought.

"FLIPENDO!"

"PROTEGO!"

"CONFRINGO!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The two wizards were locked in a duel, some of the men darted forward to help Lucius and Remus fought desperately to keep them away, sending objects flying this way and that. The room shook, windows collapsed, tables and chairs were sent flying. I backed away into a table grabbing the glass vase full of flowers, I was hoping to aim it at someone's head seeing as I couldn't defend myself any other way.

I was suddenly pushed to the side from behind, the man that Remus had jinxed appeared to have regained consciousness and I watched in horror as he aimed his wand at Remus' back, binding his body again, sending him tumbling to the floor. His nose took full impact and blood oozed from it, seeping into his robes.

I shouted and shot the glass vase at the back of the man's head. It was thin glass and it shattered on impact, the man however seemed unnerved by the assault.

Lucius held his hand up, motioning the men to lower their wands which were now aimed at me.

"Now, now play nice Miss Winter, or something like this will happen." He pointed his wand at me and shouted a curse. "CRUCIO"

I fell to the floor, as electric bolts fired through my body. Every nerve felt alight, the pain red hot and burning. Thankfully it was over as soon as it started. The pain disappeared leaving a loud ringing in my ears, I lay frozen to the floor, panting. I could see Remus shouting something inaudible, before I felt myself being dragged to my feet.

Two men held each side of my arms, my legs felt like jelly and they propped me up roughly in front of Lucius who was sneering down at me.

I forced myself to not make eye contact with him, my only means of showing any defiance seeing as though physically I could do no harm to anyone with two dark wizards either side of me. My eyes went to Remus lying on the floor; blood smeared his face, his nose bleed heavy now. His eyes were heavy too and filled with tears, he looked at me with such sorrow that I let out a sob.

Lucius laughed at my upset, "don't worry, we'll leave the dog." He nudged Remus with his staff "it's you we're here for Miss Winter. Your daddy's waiting, he wants a word if that's alright."

I looked at him in horror.

My mind started to whir again, daddy? Who did he mean? My dad? My real dad? Or did he mean Arthur? He couldn't though could he? I hated Arthur but he wasn't like this guy, he wasn't evil.

"I don't have a dad" I mustered out in shock. "I don't understand."

Lucius laughed harshly again, "then you'll come with us and find out?" He nodded at the two men who were holding onto me so tight; their fingers must be leaving a mark on my skin.

I felt myself twisting, being taken away, I shouted and kicked, trying with everything to fight against it. That same nauseous feeling filled my stomach, it wasn't like last time though, last time I opened my eyes to Remus' kind face and the welcome bite of chocolate.

This time I faced dark stone walls and felt the pain of being thrown against them while a cell door clanged shut behind me.

I stumbled, scrabbling against the walls as I tried to regain some balance and turn to see where I was.

I was in a small dark stone room, the only light emitted from behind the cold metal bars of the door to the side of me. It was dim and unwelcoming. The ceiling hung low, giving the feel of being trapped, suffocated. I ran to the door and heaved against it with all my might; I ran my fingers along the bars, no lock. I guessed it had been locked by magic.

I cried out in desperation. How could this happen? What had even happened? I was having lunch with Remus and then this?

My mind went back to Remus I hoped he was still lying there alive. He had said he would leave him didn't he? Tears fell as I pictured him lying there trapped and in pain with no way out, hopefully someone would find him quickly.

I rubbed my eyes fiercely, wiping the tears away; I clawed my fingers against my cheeks as the tears just kept coming. What did Lucius mean by my dad? My real dad? What did he have to do with anything? Or Arthur? But again, what did he have to do with anything. I made my way back over to the wall and slumped against it.

I was helpless here in this magical world; I had no magical fight in me, no defence apart from the ability to throw objects. I looked around then hopefully but there was nothing but emptiness. I didn't even have my backpack; I remembered it was under the table when that man made his grand entrance.

I was stuck here I thought. Aunt Molly would have no clue that something went wrong. Nobody would, not until the Portkey went back without us though that wouldn't be for a few hours yet unless Remus was able to raise the alarm. I sobbed quietly as Remus came back into my mind he had fought so well, so bravely and I was more than useless, no help at all. I just hoped he was alright. I couldn't bear thinking the worst.

I closed my eyes, my head resting against the wall, I felt freezing cold and shaky. It took me back to my nightmare. That same horrid feeling, maybe that's what was happening? This was all just a bad dream? I pinched myself to check, it hurt. I could definitely feel pain, just like that curse, I'd never felt pain like it. I shuddered and then went deadly still as I heard a noise coming from the direction of the door.

My whole body froze and my eyes were wide with fear as a shadow appeared on the wall through the metal bars… Footsteps were coming closer and the shadow appeared larger moving nearer along the wall. I didn't dare breathe; I tensed bracing myself for another attack…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I heard the lock click open before I saw the figure enter the dark confinement of my new room.

I kept my eyes to the floor, the only act of defiance I could muster after the events of this crap afternoon. My hands were clenched, partly to stop them from shaking, partly ready to defend myself. I heard the footsteps move closer, they moved at a slow agonizing pace. I nearly faltered and looked up but I gritted my teeth, keeping my eyes glued to the hard stone floor.

The figure was right in front of me now. I could see the bottom of robes, black? It was so dark in here that everything looked black. I couldn't make out any shoes; the robes just cleverly skimmed the floor. I tried to keep my breathing shallow and slow, though I could feel the pace quickening with the thick silence that filled the room, the suspense was making me feel uneasy.

I felt myself flinch though I was determined not to show it. Any moment now I was certain I'd feel that dreaded curse again, or be ripped from the floor by the scruff of my neck.

The figure moved slowly, robes hitting the floor covering the hard flagged surface. The figure was kneeling down, any moment now I'd see their face.

I steeled myself ready to stare back cold and stony into the death eater's face. That's what they all were right? Death Eaters? I couldn't see them bringing me anywhere nice. I was hardly about to look into Aunt Molly's or Remus' warm eyes.

No. Instead I looked into the stern, set pale face of Severus Snape. I was shocked to say the least. My face showed it.

Snape's black eyes narrowed at me and he spoke so slowly, he barely moved his lips.

"Do exactly as I say..." The words were barely a whisper. I frowned at him. Was this good? Was he going to help me? He helped me before, all be it a bit roughly but still he helped me. He knew The Order. He worked for them, he was a good guy right?

I opened my mouth to speak but Snape had already drawn a long finger to his lips, his eyes flared dangerously, it spoke a thousand words. I shut my mouth quickly.

I heard footsteps again on the stairs, my eyes whipped to the direction of the nearing sound. Fear flooded my face and I looked to Snape pleadingly.

He narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a stern look before heaving me up by my arm. He held me firmly, I felt myself shrink into him. I don't know why but I didn't want him to let me go.

"I am capable of bringing Miss Winter alone." Came the loud sharp tone of Severus Snape, he strode over to the steps full of purpose bringing me stumbling alongside him.

I looked up the long narrow staircase, a burning lamp was fixed near the top of the wall, it dimly lit the flagged stone steps waiting for us to climb. The figure clearly sent down to see what the holdup was, was bumbled back up the stairs. It made me feel better that Snape's presence was powerful here too. If he could send a death eater bumbling up the stairs then maybe I stood a fighting chance.

The steps seemed to go on forever, Snape was striding up them so quick it left me slipping and tripping to keep up, I still felt shaky from the fight before, my mind was still clouded with a million different thoughts and my energy was quickly depleting from the madness of it all.

When we finally reached the top, the death eater was nowhere to be seen. We made our way down a dark damp corridor and then to another flight of stairs. Snape had lit his wand now fighting off the darkness; it didn't keep the fear away though.

I glanced up at him uncertainly, he was so tall. His face was fixed straight ahead, his pointy features lit up from the light of his wand. I glanced round certain we were alone.

"Have you heard from Remus?" I whispered up at him, my eyes followed the sound of my voice and I waited for a reaction of some kind from his face, to indicate he'd heard me.

Nothing.

I decided to try again.

"Where are we?" I dared to speak a little louder than a whisper. He kept his stare straight ahead, but his fingers squeezed my arm tight. I took this as an indication to shut up.

The corridor ended at a large wooden door. Snape flicked his wand and it heaved open. We stepped through, finding ourselves in a lavish hallway. I blinked as the white from the walls hit my eyes blinding them for a moment.

The elaborate hallway was a complete contrast to the dark, dimly lit stone corridor to what I guessed were some type of old dungeons.

The walls were high and vast, stretching up to reach a silver chandelier, its arms spread out sparkling and bright. There were tall plants in ginormous glass vases; they were nearly the same height as me. The plants high leaves spread out like palm trees. I stared at them as we walked the length of the hallway, covered by an exquisite woven cream rug; it had black and silver embroidery embedded around as a border.

I don't know why, but I held my breath as we moved to walk across it, everything was so clean and crisp here I felt uneasy walking across such a lavish item in my sandy shoes. We walked the length of the rug passing many pristine doors, we stopped at the last one and Snape moved to twist the handle of the door, but it opened itself.

A boy around my age stood holding the door open for us, he took in my appearance with a sneer. His face bore a striking resemblance to Lucius, his hair though shorter was the same striking white blonde. His manner appeared to match.

"Glad you could join us." He smirked, stepping aside to let us through.

I swallowed my mouth dry. I wasn't ready to face who or what was behind the door. What was that crazy guy's name? I could never remember it, something beginning with V? What if he was here…?

I felt Snape's stance change completely in fact it took me by surprise. He strode us through the door head held high, fingers etching painfully into my skin. I winced from the pain and tried to pull away just enough for the grip to loosen, but Snape dug harder still.

"Ow! I cried, twisting away.

A cackle of laughter erupted through the room. I looked around horrified to see many death eaters had turned up to greet me. Lucius stepped out from among them hands pressed together. His staff between them, eyes lit up.

"How did you enjoy your stay?" He grinned, eyes gleaming maliciously.

"Five star thanks" I glared at him, shifting my body away from Snape another time.

"Let Miss Winter go." Lucius directed his smile to Snape, who nodded and pushed me away from him, another cackle of laughter went through the room as I stumbled, just keeping my balance.

I fought back tears as I glanced at Severus, I was determined not to show it but I felt hurt and alone. I thought he was here to help, instead he was feeding me to these dogs. He raised his eyes at me, a smirk playing at his cruel lips.

I turned my head sharply away not wanting him to see my tears, I was feeling scared now, I was completely vulnerable to these predators with their evil minds and dark magic.

I steeled myself. I was good at putting up defences; I'd get through this the only way I knew how, sarcasm and determination.

Lucius opened his arms wide, smiling at me now. I think it was a smile, he had such an arrogant face any form of happy expression looked smug.

"Welcome to my home" He grinned and started to pace slowly back and forth, weaving between the death eaters, drinking up the attention a tyrant in front of an army of followers.

I said nothing but I was wary, my eyes followed him as he walked through the sea of black robes.

"Well, haven't you anything to say?" He was clearly a fan of the dramatics.

Silence filled the room.

"Any questions you might want to ask?" He was circling me now. My eyes scanned the death eaters faces, all eyes were pinned on me.

He stopped directly in front of me. I had to look up if I wanted to speak directly to him.

Thankfully I didn't have that desire.

He moved his hand, producing a long black wand from the sleeve of his green robe, he toyed with it, twisting it this way and that; the shiny silver handle glinted as if it knew the power it possessed. I knew what he was doing and it was working. He was good at intimidation.

"Anything at all?" He probed further.

I looked at him, my eyes flashing this time. I was fed up.

"Yes, can I go home now?" I glared at him steeling myself.

Lucius burst into laughter. His cronies joined in.

He held up a hand. The laughter stopped instantly.

He moved closer, bending down. I could see every line in his smarmy furrowed face.

"And where exactly is home?" He spoke dangerously slow.

I swallowed, feeling my body freeze. I didn't want him to use that spell on me again, but I couldn't say could I? He knew I was with Remus who was part of The Order. He wanted to know where Harry was.

He stood back, arms folded eyebrows raised.

"Where exactly IS home?" He repeated voice high, stance dangerous.

"I don't know" I spoke quickly. "I'm kept in a room away from everyone else they won't tell me where I am. They say it's not safe" I lied through my teeth, my expression turned to pleading I hoped he believed me enough to back off.

His hand suddenly came up and I flinched, bracing myself for a hard slap.

"I'll ask you just one more time…" His teeth were bared.

"I don't know!" I cried.

"LIAR!" Came a harsh high-pitched voice. I blinked, surprised to see a crazy looking woman stumble into the picture, wand raised high. She wobbled dangerously. Her face was manic looking, hair to match. Was this woman drunk?  
Suddenly I was thrown backwards; I flew high through the air, crying out as my stomach fought to keep up. My back and my head took full impact of the hard wall behind me.

Before I could move I was thrown forwards again, levitating a few inches away from the crazy woman's face. The blood in my head was twisting like crazy, I felt dizzy my head was pounding. It was hard to focus myself.

A familiar voice came into play.

"I believe this was Lucius' battle to fight." The harsh tone of Severus Snape echoed in my ears.

I dropped to the floor hitting the surface hard. The crazy woman stepped across me, wobbling dangerously close to Severus. I watched her go, glad she was away from me. I rubbed the back of my head expecting to see blood but thankfully there was nothing.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner in my own sister's home!" She screamed at him.

Snape stared her down, his face showing the upmost disgust.

"Can we get round to why we're here?" Snape looked straight past the deranged woman, as if she wasn't even there, directing his voice to Lucius. "Some of us have things to do." He almost sounded bored.

Before Lucius could even speak the crazy woman screamed again.

"OH I'LL BET YOU DO!" The woman was clearly on the edge here. "YOU'LL WANT TO SLIVER STRAIGHT BACK TO POTTER HIMSELF YOU SNAKE!"

"Enough." Came the cool tone of Lucius Malfroy; He strode over to me full of purpose and ragged me up by just the material of my top, I twisted away horrified at his touch. His eyes flared, he was angry and I dreaded what there was to come.

"Tell us the whereabouts of Mr. Potter and I'll introduce you to daddy." His voice was low and his grip hard, I was fed up of being pushed and pulled about. So this was it? This was the reason I was here. Did he really think this was a winning ultimatum?

I pulled away from him glaring all the while. I was weak and I knew it, the energy was being zapped away from me by the minute, my head was throbbing it felt like a noise echoing louder and louder between my ears.

"I don't care" I heard myself saying. What was I doing? I didn't fancy being thrown against a wall again but I was tired and I was fed up and I wanted out. I wanted Remus. My body ached then. I hadn't been able to give him much thought. I still hoped he was okay.

"Say that again?" Lucius' teeth were gritted.

"I said I don't care!" I yelled at him. "He left years ago, and I know who he is. I know his name, I know he loved my mum and then he didn't and then he left. End of story."

Lucius' face turned suddenly and scarily into a grin. He pulled me closer to him.

"Oh yes, he left all right. His loyalties lay elsewhere I'm afraid."

I narrowed my eyes. "Then good for him!"

A voice echoed through the room then.

"I'm glad I came early…"

Lucius whipped round dropping me in the process, I shifted backwards slightly everything in my body hurt.

"Why Winter. What a pleasant surprise…" Lucius was on his feet posture regained, though his arrogant air had faded somewhat. I looked past him curious and stared at the smartly dressed figure striding towards me.

My dad.

I felt numb. I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I never thought I'd see him again, I never held any desire too either. My eyes were fixed on him as he moved ever closer.

"So you wake me from the dead for this surprise?" He glanced at me. I must have looked a pathetic sight, sprawled across the floor. Face, clothes, hair a mess.

It was strange. I had seen photos of him of course, with me and my mum. We had looked like any other happy ordinary family in those photos. His hair didn't look as it had done; in the photos his hair was thick a glossy auburn. The exact same colour as mine had been before I'd dyed it. Now his hair looked duller, the light undertones faded. His face wasn't as clean shaven as it was in the photos; grey stubble covered his chin. The face that was always relaxed and gentle in the pictures now looked aged and hard.

He wasn't dressed like a death eater. He was wearing a grey suit and carried a confident stance.

I was brought back to the conversation from Lucius' answer.

"Surely you knew you'd be woken sometime soon. The dark lord is ever rising. I'm sure he'd be glad to hear of your return."

"Our deal was that game ended long ago." My dad, (should I call him that) he was a stranger to me, fixed Lucius with a hard knowing stare.

"Games can change" Lucius motioned to me. "Different rules can come to play."

My dad looked at me.

"You look like your mother" he spoke. My eyes clouded with tears. _Good_ I wanted to shout, _she's worth a million of you_. But I couldn't bring myself to speak. Overwhelmed could be the word, this was too much to process.

He narrowed his eyes at Lucius. "Why is she here?" He asked his voice deep and hard.

"She is no use to us; there is no magic in her veins."

That stung. Like a knife.

"She could still be of use." Lucius sounded like he was running out of steam. His plan had failed and he knew it, he could no longer bribe information out of me and his big introduction to my dad had been ruined by his early entrance.

"Send her home." My dad looked angry. "I saved your neck more than once and lost a lot because of it and you have the audacity to try and play me?"

Lucius looked like he'd been hit hard.

"Don't you see? They will come for her, if nothing more she is great bait." He snarled angry now.

"My family was to be kept out of this" My dad flared. "That was always the deal."

I found my voice.

"I'm not your family" I yelled "and neither is mum. You just upped and left. You're worse than disgusting. Mum at least deserved a goodbye."

That hit hard, I could see it in his face I didn't care though. I kept on going.

"She's met someone else you know, she's happy. He makes her happy. Me and my sister make her happy." I couldn't believe I was using Arthur in this context, I don't know if he knew that she'd met someone and had another child. I hoped he didn't, I suddenly wanted this to hurt.

I stood up, shouting at him now. I gestured at Lucius and all his cronies. "So this is what you've been doing?" My voice went into a hysterical laugh. "You went to play magic tricks with these idiots? What a joke. I'm glad I never wasted any tears over you. I'm just sorry mum did."

Silence followed, Snape looked marginally impressed by my sudden outburst.

My dad stared me down, he held no emotion in his face he didn't care. Mum always said he was hard to read, a man's man. She'd never seen him cry.

I didn't care either, never had done never will. I started forward; I could feel adrenaline rush through me once more. I pushed past Lucius, giving him a hard shove out the way, there were gasps and wands were aimed at me throughout the room. I couldn't care less. I marched straight up to my dad and pushed him hard in the chest, he hardly moved but it made me feel good.

"You can go now!" I shouted at him. "Unless you want to hex me or throw me into a wall first? It's been five star treatment here you know, thanks for looking out for me dad."

I spat that last word right in his face. Tension rose and Snape was suddenly by my side.

"That would be hard to do though wouldn't it William" He sneered in my dad's face. "Seeing as though no magic runs through your veins either."

Chaos erupted then, death eaters shouted, Lucius grabbed my dad and disappeared. A curse hit me. I gasped stumbling backwards. There was a gash near my elbow, blood oozed down my arm though it didn't hurt. Was it shock?

Snape dragged me backwards by my wrist, throwing me against the hard of edge of a windowsill. I yelped, pain shooting up my back. He thrust something into my arms, I looked at it confused, it was an old blue wellington boot. What the hell was I meant to do with this?

Realisation flooded through me then, it showed on my face as I was suddenly whipped away.

I appeared back behind the third tree, next to the long rickety wooden fence. I dropped the boot and cried out as my arm suddenly seared with pain.

If pain was a noise, it would be a screeching noise that pierced through your head, finding your soul and then lasting there eternally.

It may sound a tad dramatic but with the burning sensation in my arm that was rising by the second, combined with the pounding of my head I felt on the verge of passing out.

I stumbled, my vision was slowly being obscured by a scattering of black, my stomach pumped as quick as a heartbeat, I felt like I was going to throw up.

I heard a chorus of worried voices; the blackness covered my vision completely.

Then I blacked out.

 _ **A/N**_

Woah. Those last two chapters were so much fun to write!

I will be honest with you; originally I had never planned on including Rose's dad in the story. In my head he was always just her backstory, however as I started to write Winter Rose it felt important to bring him in as part of her character development. She needed him to help her realise how good she actually has it with her own family, words would not be enough for her to change. She had to see it. (I don't mean to patronise anybody or explain anything for you.)

I just wanted to put it out there for anybody asking further questions about Rose's dad, I don't plan on bringing him back into the story. He has served his purpose but I did want to fill you in on a little more about him!

His name is William Winter, married to Rose's mum Sally. They had Rose together and he left when Rose was eighteen months. He had a strong business relationship with Lucius Malfroy and always managed to separate home life.

I know what you're thinking… A pure blood like Lucius would never associate with muggles! But this muggle helped him out of a sticky situation and proved himself worthy in Lucius' eyes. Home life was mundane for William and it was getting harder to keep both worlds apart. His involvement with the death eaters had speared a hole through family life. He knew it was dangerous for Sally and Rose, he didn't leave heroically. He had no desire to stick around anyway, it was more of an excuse to go and so he pledged his alliance with Malfroy and the uprising of the death eaters. He stuck around when others did not; Lucius always had his back and vice versa. He was involved with muggle killings and loved the thrill of the chase.

So there you have it! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with Rose's dad being my own character. This story was never a 'who is Rose's dad story' but I did find that we needed him!

Sorry also for the wait between chapters! "Hides head behind hands* it's end of term madness at work and I've ended up taking a lot of work home recently... Roll on summer!

Thanks for sticking with me! Hope you've enjoyed the last couple of chapters; (I do love a good fight scene!) Let me know what you thought!

See you next chapter!

Bex


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Everything was black.

I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to will some sort of vision to focus.

Alas nothing.

I waved my hands in front of my face, I felt well enough. I could think coherently and move my body fine. I took a cautious step forward into the darkness, my hands stretched out but feeling only air. I waded into the darkness finding nothing.

After a few paces I stopped, I could hear distant voices. I turned my head straining my ears, trying to make sense of where they were coming from.

I wobbled again, feeling disorientated. I stepped backwards trying to regain my balance but fell.

I landed in an all too familiar scene.

My family was seated at the breakfast table, mum pouring freshly squeezed orange juice. May swinging her legs and nibbling her breakfast. Arthur smiling up at mum looked settled and happy.

I stood up blinking back tears. Was this another dream? Or a cruel magic trick?

I looked down at my body, it wasn't there. It seemed I couldn't see it this time.

I heaved a sigh and cautiously stepped forward. No barrier at least.

"Mum?" I heard my voice tremble, "Mum can you hear me?"

Their chatter grew louder.

"Mum?" I gulped, swallowing back a sob.

Their conversation grew louder still.

I walked right up to them. "Mum! Please."

They were laughing, their voices loud and distorted. It vibrated all around me, the table shook, the cutlery clattered. May's swinging legs sounded like the whir of blades. I felt myself being taken away again. The picture faded, though the noises were loud, so loud I tried to cover my ears, I couldn't move my hands, I cried out, I could feel pain, everywhere ached. My ears hummed.

I opened my eyes.

"She's awake! Oh Rose, Rose stay still darling. We've just got you home."

I blinked; my stomach heaved itself up and down, my heartbeat quickening. My body felt sore, I needed to move, I needed to straighten up to get rid of this awful ache that was coursing through my body.

I shifted my elbows to sit up but hands pulled me down.

"Don't move Rose, you're okay darling, you're safe." I blinked again; I could see brown bushy hair leaning over me. I frowned, I could hear Aunt Molly's voice but this wasn't Aunt Molly. I felt myself get panicky again. Another trick? Was I dreaming? I moaned, unable of forming words it seemed and tried to shift my body away from this person.

"Rose?" She spoke to me. "It's Hermione, Ron and Ginny's friend. I'm here to help you okay? I'm going to use my wand to cast a diagnostic spell, then we know exactly what's wrong with you and what you've been hit with."

I frowned again and moaned, a what test? What was she going on about?

"Try and lie still for me Rose. It won't take a minute."

I heard her mumble strange foreign sounding words; she was moving her wand over my body, starting with my head. I jumped seeing red smoke rise from my body and up into her wand.

"It's okay. Sorry Rose I should have explained it better. The colour tells me exactly what's wrong and thus where you need to be healed. You're doing really well, hold still."

I closed my eyes trying to ease my panic. Hermione's voice was calm and to the point. It was helping in some strange way. My body throbbed all over; I remembered my arm and blood and flinched instantaneously though I couldn't feel the warm sensation of blood anymore. I told myself I'd look when she'd finished her spell.

Hermione spoke again, though not to me. Again foreign sounding words... _Cruciatus, levicorpus, sectumsempra._

"Bloody hell." Came another voice. "What were they doing to her?"

"Shut-up Ron!" Snapped an all too familiar voice, Ginny. "You're not helping."

"Done." Hermione's cool voice calmed my creeping anxiety.

"You've done really well Rose, thank you. We can help you get better now."

I opened my eyes in time to see the brown busy hair gone, in its place my Aunt's bouncy red curls bobbed wildly up and down.

"Oh Rose. My poor love. I'm so sorry. This never should have happened." I heard her sob and then my Uncle's voice came to play.

"Shh, there now. she's back and she's safe. It's going to be all right." His tone took a more formal manner then. "Right everybody else out. Rose needs peace and time to heal and rest up."

I closed my eyes again, the throbbing ache that coursed through my body was making me feel tired, I listened as the sound of chairs scraping and footsteps fell quieter.

"Rose?" Uncle Arthur addressed me now. I opened my eyes, looking up at his lined worried face.

"You're going to be okay, so don't fret. Potions are on their way to heal you. You've suffered a nasty blow to the head, we've bandaged your arm already, but it will need another clean dressing and possibly some salve to pull your skin tighter that will stop the bleeding. You've been hit by a dark curse; you might feel sore and tender. This lasts for a few days I'm afraid, it comes and goes in waves. Though again we'll give you a potion to soothe the pain."

All I could do was stare at him, I felt tired but I had to fight it. I couldn't go to sleep. I didn't want that nightmare again.

The door opened and heavy footsteps made their way to where I lay. I moved my head, to try and make sense of exactly where I was. I had a feeling I was in the Burrow living room, but I wanted to be sure.

The second I moved my head my vision started to spin. I groaned and closed my eyes willing it to stop, I felt nauseous enough as it was.

I heard muffled voices, the pounding in my head made their speech sound distant and jumbled. I made a mental note not to move my head to the side again, I cautiously opened my eyes and thankfully the room had stopped spinning. I lay as still as I could, their voices coming back into focus through my ears.

"Thank you Severus. Goodnight."

I froze. He was here? My body started to tremble and my eyes watered. Flashbacks of what happened flooded my mind. I didn't want to see him.

The door closed and Aunt Molly's voice drifted towards me. "She's shaking like a leaf Arthur, quickly please. She needs the calming draught."

"Rose?" My Uncle spoke clearly. "Severus has brought us all the healing potions we need. Molly's going to help you sit up and we're first going to give you a calming draught. It does exactly as the title says, it's going to calm you down first, you're in terrible shock.

I moaned again, I didn't want to move my head again. I felt a tear escape and roll down my cheek.

"Oh love" My Aunt wiped it away gently her voice shook with emotion. "I'm so sorry we weren't there. You're going to be fine now darling, you'll see. Magic works wonders, its far quicker than any muggle medicine isn't it Arthur? Right I'm going to help you sit up just a tad. We'll move slowly, just you take your time."

I clenched my eyes shut bracing myself for more pain. I felt soft comforting hands, one under my head and the other on my shoulder. I trembled, waiting for the agony to flood me again.

Mercifully it didn't come.

I opened my eyes, my body still tense. Uncle Arthur was at the foot of the settee. I was in the living room then. Aunt Molly's soft jumper cradled my cheek. I inhaled her sweet comforting scent. She was right next to me, helping me up.

"That's it, good girl" she soothed. I suddenly felt like a small child again. My chest heaved as I fought back a sob. A spoon appeared in front of me.

"Now this is the calming draught, it's tasteless and it acts immediately you'll see." Soothed my Aunt, I obeyed opening my mouth swallowing the liquid. It really was tasteless; right away I felt the tension leave my body. It was like a great weight had been lifted. Weight I hadn't realised was even there.

My Uncle smiled approvingly and nodded at my Aunt.

"Well done Rose, now the counter effect potion. I'm afraid this doesn't taste nice, but it will soothe your pain. We'll give you a dose now and then another when you wake up."

I froze again, though it was strange, no rising panic came, the potion it seemed warded off all effects of fear.

I opened my mouth to speak, to tell them I wasn't sleeping, I didn't want to sleep.

"I don't…" Was all I could muster.

"Don't worry, it isn't that bad and it will help." My Aunt spoke gently.

They didn't understand.

"No" I tried again. "My dream."

They both glanced at each other.

"Your dream?" My uncle spoke, "did you dream or have a nightmare while you were unconscious before?"

I was exhausted. I didn't have the strength to open a full blown conversation of my past nightmares, I merely nodded in response.

"We can give you a dreamless sleep potion love, don't worry." My Aunt consoled me.

I fell against her relieved, nestled into her warm fluffy jumper. I inhaled her warm homely scent again; I didn't want her to leave.

She stroked my hair, "alright love, come on let's get these last potions down you. You need to rest."

I took the counter effect antidote, it really did taste awful. I gagged forcing myself to swallow it down. Then the dreamless sleep potion. That one was better, it was warm and soothing, I felt myself drifting off moments after I took it.

Thankfully I fell into a comforting dreamless slumber.

Aunt Molly was there to greet me when I awoke; she informed me I'd slept through the night and the whole of the next day. It was the morning after now and my arm was well on the way to looking normal, I didn't feel as sore thankfully though the aching pain throbbed in waves deep inside me. I took some more potion and managed something to eat.

The day passed itself quickly. Aunt Molly was busying herself with housework, though she kept making excuses to come into the living room, subtlety clearly wasn't her thing. I didn't mind much, it was comforting to know she was checking on me. Sirius had come to say hello after breakfast. He read articles from a wizard newspaper, The Daily prophet. I was still fascinated by the way the pictures moved and enjoyed hearing news from another world. Everyone else it seemed were out. Sirius listened to my tale and informed me that I was certainly keeping the Order busy. I had quickly changed the topic back to The Daily Prophet after a picture showing a well built man zooming around on a broomstick caught my eye. It reminded me of the posters in Ginny's room. Not wanting to linger on the rubbish encounter I had with The Death Eaters and subsequently my dad I was glad when I steered Sirius into an enthusiastic account of a sport beginning with Q. Quidditch I think it was, apparently it was a big deal in the Wizarding world, the Weasleys, with the exception of Percy all took part in the school team.

It was late afternoon when Ginny came to sit with me. By this time the aching pain was back, I felt tired and irritable.

"So what happened exactly?"

I sighed, I'd already had to relay this to my Aunt and Uncle and then again to Sirius.

"I've already told your mum and dad" I said running my fingers through my hair. It really did feel awful. I wanted nothing more than to roll off this sofa and into the bath; however I was under strict instruction not to move until tomorrow.

"I know you did, but I wasn't in the room was I? Come on Rose!"

I groaned.

"We got attacked in a café. Remus went downstairs to pay and was ambushed by a death eater who then came up the stairs after me. I batted him off with a chair and ran down to see if Remus was okay."

I stopped then. "Remus, is he okay? Where is he?" I stared at Ginny panic stricken. How could I have not even asked already! Sirius hadn't even mentioned him.

Ginny lay her hand on my arm. "Shh. Rose he's fine. He was a bit worse for wear. He's in St Mungo's but dad reckons they'll let him out today."

"St Mungo's?"

Ginny flashed half a smile, "yes it's a wizard hospital."

"Oh." Was all I could say. My mind relayed a strange picture of a hospital ward full of levitating beds and cauldrons brimming with bubbling medicines in each corner. I shook my head. Maybe these magic antidotes were making me delirious.

"Anyway, what happened then?" Ginny pushed further. "Did you say you batted off a death eater with a chair?"

I held back a laugh. "Yeah I guess I did. I threw it at him as a last resort. Don't have the luxury of magic" I ended gloomily.

"Wow. Well I'll be sure to keep a look out for chairs if I'm ever disarmed." Ginny grinned. She reminded me of Fred and George.

"Anyway." I carried on. "I ran back down to see Remus, he was tied up with this really strong thick rope and then chair guy came back down for a rematch but luckily I managed to free Remus' wand so he could use it."

"Lucky." Breathed Ginny.

I frowned then trying to remember. "We were ready to go then, but the waitresses…" I trailed off I didn't want to remember them lying motionless on the hard floor.

Ginny sensed this and stayed quiet.

I rubbed my eyes trying to pull myself back together. "Well, then the door flew open and surprise surprise more death eaters. A man called Lucius or something didn't seem to like Remus very much. He called him a…"

I stopped again, remembering.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "He called him a what?

"Well it's ridiculous." I snorted "he called him a wolf, a werewolf."

Ginny didn't react; she stared down at the maroon coloured blanket covering me that my Aunt Molly had knitted.

"Ginny? Did you hear me?"

Slowly her eyes moved up to meet mine. She looked apprehensive.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Yes what?" I snapped. I couldn't help it, she was irritating me now.

"Yes I heard you." Ginny retorted, offended by my tone of voice. "Yes he's a werewolf."

The door blew open with such force; Ginny had to cling to the arm of the sofa to stop herself slipping off.

"Howdy to our favourite cousin!" Sang George.

"One to Rose zero to the eaters of death!" Fred rejoiced.

"He's a werewolf?!" I cried alarmed. I stared at Ginny in shock. Fred and George stopped dead in their tracks.

"And on that note!" Cried Fred.

"We'll be leaving." Ended George.

"Goodnight and we'll see you tomorrow!" The twins chorused before slamming the door.

That left me staring wide eyed at Ginny.

After a moments silence, Ginny spoke. "It wasn't mine or anybody else's place to say."

I stared at her; I hadn't really had time to think about what Lucius had said, or rather revealed. I thought it was an insult if anything, like a wizard insult, we use dog as an insult. Wizards might have used werewolves? I rolled my eyes at my own naivety and slunk down into the cosy blanket.

"Rose!" Snapped Ginny. "Sit up and stop being pathetic."

"I'm not being pathetic!" I snapped back, ironically knowing that was a pretty pathetic response.

"Yes you are" Retorted Ginny. "So _what_ if he's a werewolf? You get along; he's part of The Order. He was our teacher for Merlin's sake. He's pretty safe to be around."

I lay there, staring down into the depths of my woven blanket. I felt stupid and for some reason scared, then I felt stupid for feeling scared.

Ginny it seemed wasn't a patient person.

"Look if you're just going to stare into your blanket and not talk to me I'm going. There are bigger things in the world."

My defence went up.

"Bye then." Was all I could muster.

I heard Ginny launch herself from the settee, then for a second time the door slammed shut.

I was alone, left with the whirring werewolf revelation spinning round and round me. I pulled the blanket up past my head and shut my eyes. I stifled back a sob, though a tear escaped. Why was I taking this so hard? I'd got past pretty much everything else. My Aunt, Uncle and cousins were all witches and wizards. An escaped murderer from some loony prison was camping out upstairs; we were hoarding Harry Potter a wanted wizard from a power hungry cult, who incidentally took out their craziness on me. My dad popped up out of nowhere, also part of said crazy cult. I could just about swallow all that but Remus Lupin was a werewolf, why couldn't I stomach that?

Another tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. I knew why of course. I liked him didn't I? I groaned. I liked him and now it was ruined. I felt my mind whir then with conflicting theories.

 _Why was it ruined? Did it have to be ruined? He certainly wasn't all teeth gnashing and hairy, howling at the sky five times a day. But then he was a werewolf. A real werewolf, werewolves are real I mean oh my God._

I heard the door open and lay as still as I could be, hidden under the blanket. The settee dipped as it took the hold of someone's weight.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you." Ginny's uttered quietly. "It takes a lot for me to apologise, but I guess this is special circumstances, seeing as you're my muggle cousin and I forget that none of this must be easy, especially for you."

I swallowed then, Ginny's revelation still bounding round my head and unearthed myself from under the cover.

"Rose? Oh I didn't make you cry did I?"

"No" I retorted stubbornly.

Ginny pulled me into a hug. "I really am sorry. Look its fine though. Remus is fine."

I pulled away, staring at her. "He's a werewolf."

Ginny opened her mouth then closed it, clearly thinking better. She started slowly this time. "Look I know how it must be sound. But it really is nothing. There's no reason to be scared. Talk to him about it when he gets back."

I froze again. "No I couldn't."

Ginny laughed. "You're going to have too, he's going to want to speak to you, check that you're okay. You did go through a lot together."

"What happened to him after I was taken?" My eyes filled with worry.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know. You didn't come back together; we were alerted by his Patronus that something had gone wrong and that Lucius had taken you. Different order members were sent to different locations to try and get to you and we went straight to the Portkey just in case. Lucky we did as you appeared." Ginny paused. "How did you do it?"

"Snape" was all I could mumble.

"Snape?" Ginny's eyes were round. "He certainly likes saving you."

"Hardly" I retorted back, eyes fierce as I remembered how he'd treated me in front of his cronies.

"Alright, sorry." Ginny held her hands up. "I'm just glad you're alright."

I sighed. "Thanks."

I don't know why, but everything still felt ruined somehow.

Aunt Molly poked her head round the door.

"Everything alright girls?"

"Yes mum" Ginny responded quickly.

"Ah great!" With that Molly burst through the door levitating the biggest cake I'd ever seen full of candles and heaps of purple icing. A crowd of Weasleys surrounded her. Fred and George looked a little sheepish.

 _We tried to stop her_ mouthed Fred pointing at Aunt Molly as the crowd burst into a chorus of 'happy birthday to you.'

I could feel my face turning pink as I smiled and politely waited for them all to finish singing. Ginny cringed next to me and kept her gaze to the floor.

"Make a wish!" Chimed Aunt Molly.

I closed my eyes tight wishing that they'd all be gone by the time I opened them and blew all twenty candles out.

Aunt Molly bent down giving me a squeeze. "I hope your wish comes true!" She cried merrily. I snorted louder than I meant too.

"Now who wants cake!" and with a swish a table appeared on the floor, the cake floated slowly down to it; with another swish, plates zoomed into the living room one landing on my lap.

I stared at the plate as a huge slice of cake appeared. I sighed as I scoured the room looking at everyone tucking in. I was most definitely not magic. That wish was not coming true any time soon.

Ginny made an apologetic face and obeying her mother's instructions nibbled at her cake.

"Come on Rose, eat up! You can have two slices seeing as you missed your birthday." Molly beamed.

I blinked at that. I'd missed my birthday?

Molly sensed my confusion. "You slept through your birthday dear."

"Oh right" was all I could answer.

I obeyed my Aunt Molly's instructions too and took a bite, chocolate. I looked again at the plain looking sponge cake. That's strange, I thought. I wasn't expecting chocolate. I took another bite. Now it tasted like lemon. I looked up confused. My Aunt was watching me, grinning at my confusion. "I baked it to suit your taste! With every bite it changes to all your favourite flavours!"

I had to say through all the madness of today I was pretty impressed.

"Oh wow." I exclaimed, trying another bite. This time it tasted like cherry almond.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Aunt Molly looked pleased with herself.

I focused my attention on the cake, working my way through bit by bit.

The door opened again. By this time I was feeling pretty full of cake and leant back, glancing up to see who it was this time.

"I heard there was cake" Smiled a familiar face.

I suddenly felt rather sick.

 _ **A/N**_

I'm back! My most sincere apologies for the wait, life got busy and I was carried away by it. Rest assured I will of course be continuing my dear Winter Rose! See you at chapter nineteen…

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Remus!" half the room cried.

Aunt Molly was the first to greet him; he was accompanied by Sirius and hobbled into the room leaning on a cane. He looked weathered and worn though his expression didn't show it.

I stared at him wondering what on earth the Death Eaters could have done to make him look so old and tired. Did I really look as worn out too?

I watched as my Aunt welcomed him with a towering slice of cake and tried to help him into the comfortable red chair beside the ever glowing fire. He seemed determined though to get there himself.

Once he was settled in his seat his eyes searched across the room and met with mine. He gave me a sad smile and my heart fluttered, though I moved my eyes back to my cake a little too quickly. I didn't know what to do. I felt awful for not returning the smile but I felt cheated somehow, he was so nice and things were comfortable and now the word 'Werewolf' hung between us in jagged red lettering. I picked at my cake trying my hardest to shut off everyone in the room.

I was deep in my own conflicting thoughts when Ginny nudged me. "Potion time!" she announced.

I gave her a sharp look. "Not now" I mumbled through gritted teeth.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Yes now." She shoved the bottle into my hands. "I'm not about to feed you it myself. Now stop being a prat and get it down you."

I glared at her; she was very much like my Aunt just without the mollycoddling part.

I grumbled as I popped open the cork from the small vile and downed it in one, cringing all the while. The throbbing pain that I'd gotten accustomed with over the last couple of hours subsided; I leant back enjoying the comfort of a pain free body… for now anyway.

"Good girl" said Ginny mockingly. "Now what's wrong with your cake?"

I arched an eyebrow at her, "I think its multiplying itself it's that humongous."

Ginny laughed. "Mum does tend to go overboard with her cooking, she's a feeder."

"I've noticed" I smiled. I looked over at Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur; they were engrossed in conversation with Sirius and Remus.

The door opened again and in walked Harry. He made a beeline straight to us; I felt Ginny sit up straight and smiled to myself.

"Hey Rose, you're looking well" Harry spoke to me before hugging Ginny. This at least eased my fears of looking like a train wreck.

"Thanks" I answered gratefully. "I'm feeling better than yesterday."

"Good to hear" smiled Harry, he turned to Ginny "I'm just gonna grab some cake and then I'll meet you in the other room?"

He strode off to greet Remus, leaving Ginny looking a bit pink. I decided to live up to my Weasley blood line and make the most of it. I grinned up at her. "So what's he going to do in the other room with you that he can't do in this one?"

"Oh shut it you." Ginny dug her bony elbow into my side, her eyes flashed wickedly. "Anyway we can leave you in peace with Remus then can't we?" She gave me the same knowing grin.

I looked away mortified. How did she know? She couldn't know, could she?

I felt another dig in my side. "That's shut you up hasn't it?" And with that she bounced off the arm of the settee, red hair flowing wildly from side to side as she danced over to Harry, resting her arm at the bottom of his back.

I glanced at her as she went. I now had more thoughts to mull over while I lay in this same space for another night, great.

The room became quiet as people dispersed for bed. Remus and Sirius were still chatting in the corner of the room. Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur came over to me smiling, Arthur floated a couple of stools over so they could sit with me.

"How are you feeling my love?" Molly stroked my hair.

"Better thanks" I smiled.

"Did you enjoy the cake?" Arthur asked. "I have to say I'm stuffed!" He shook a few crumbs from the top of his shirt collar.

"I did, it was the most exciting cake I've ever had" I replied honestly "though I have to say, it defeated me!"

They laughed at that. Aunt Molly shifted her seat a little closer to me. "Well, I know your birthday didn't exactly go to plan and I can't help but feel responsible as it was my idea for you to go shopping and treat yourself."

I sat up, making to disagree but she waved her hand at me to stop and carried on. "No it was foolish given the threat of danger surrounding us and I'm so sorry you got mixed up in all of this Rose."

"No. It wasn't your fault!" I pleaded into her eyes, trying to make her see. "Don't be ridiculous. Look they wanted me anyway, so it was going to happen at any time."

Molly looked doubtful and Arthur squeezed her shoulder. "I'm afraid she might be right love."

"Even so" Molly argued "she's under our protection, she's in our care Arthur." Her eyes filled with tears. "If the worst had happened, can you imagine what Sally would be coming back too? I'd never forgive myself. Never."

I felt my eyes fill up then. I held my Aunt's hand. "Aunt Molly, I'm glad I'm here. I really am, your world is amazing and I'm so glad you let me in. It's not your fault my dad went mental and joined forces with the other side."

She sighed. "No but I knew, we knew your dad had gotten involved with The Malfroy's all those years ago."

I frowned then, confused.

"Lucius" My Uncle explained.

I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Word had got through from an Order meeting. At first we didn't believe it. I mean we knew William through your mother of course and we knew of his… Status. He wasn't a wizard and yet he'd become involved with The Death Eaters, we just couldn't believe it."

"Does everyone know?" I asked.

My Uncle looked at me. "Know what?"

"That my dad is a…" I tried to think of the right word. "Erm a muggle Death Eater?"

My Uncle laughed. "I don't think there is such a thing! But with Lucius Malfroy behind him, he managed to convince a lot of them. A few had their doubts of course; this was confirmed by Severus and had Voldemort been in full command he wouldn't have lasted very long. But the Malfroy's are a powerful family. I imagine he'd have owed a few life favours in return for his safety."

"But in answer to your question" Molly answered gently. "Only The Order at the time knew, our younger members of course wouldn't know anything about it."

I nodded feeling grateful; it made me feel less of a traitor that way. I sort of felt responsible as well as hateful for my dad's life choice.

"What an idiot" is all I could say.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with you. He had it all and lost it and more over a very silly choice." My Aunt squeezed my hand.

"But he said he the game ended long ago." I tried to claw at some hope. "He saw sense in the end right?"

My Uncle shifted in his seat.

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

Aunt Molly answered. "Well yes, he did. Sort of but…" She looked at Arthur.

"But what?" I pushed.

"Severus revealed, or rather confirmed a few suspicions among The Death Eater's I'm afraid." Uncle Arthur finished.

"Yes but, Lucius took him away quickly before all hell broke loose. I saw it." I argued.

"Yes, you're right love but there may be repercussions." Arthur continued.

"On my dad?"

"Well yes. I'm sure they'll give it their best shot. Death Eaters are not very forgiving I'm afraid."

"Oh." I wove a string of loose thread from the blanket round and round my finger. I didn't exactly love my dad but I didn't like the thought of him being hurt or worse killed.

My Aunt spoke then.

"Darling, we're going to have an Order meeting tomorrow night. It will involve you, so we are inviting you to the meeting." I saw her glance at Arthur again before speaking. "There will be a discussion involving you and we thought it would be fair for you to hear it."

I stared at them. There was going to be a meeting involving me? My mind started to whir again, a hundred possibilities flooded through my mind. I opened my mouth to start asking questions but My Uncle stopped me.

"Please don't think about it now. We wanted you to know so you could prepare yourself. That is if you accept the invite? You can say no if you don't feel up to it."

"Of course I'm coming!" I said a little too quickly. They laughed at that.

"Well we're going to leave you on a more joyful note." My Aunt grinned and pulled her wand from her floral apron pocket. "Accio present!"

A huge wicker basket landed on my lap.

"Wow." I said. It was so big it blocked my Uncle's face out completely. "You didn't have to do that" I immediately felt bad. They'd already given me money for the trip.

"Of course we did!" My Aunt beamed. "Anyway it's not all from us and It's your birthday, well it was!"

"But the shopping trip…" I started.

"…Didn't end very well did it" ended my Aunt. She motioned to the basket. "Now go on! Open it!"

"But you've given me money" I protested. "I didn't even get to spend it, here let me give it you back. It's in my bag." I stopped as realisation hit me.

"My bag! I left it, it's in the café!" Everything I needed was in there, my phone, my purse, keys. I started to panic. "My phone! I won't be able to ring mum."

"Will you stop flapping!" My Aunt smiled, Tonks collected your bag. A couple of order members went to survey the scene after Remus raised the alarm. And don't you worry about the money. It's muggle money anyway. We wouldn't be able to use it. So you'll have to keep it."

The panic in me eased. "I'm going to give Tonks the biggest hug ever when I see her! Are you sure about the money? I feel terrible."

"Will you open your present so we can go to bed!" Laughed my Uncle.

"Okay, fine." I had half a suspicion this present was being used as a cleverly planned distraction from the last topic, but hey it was a birthday present. It was a winning tactic.

I uncovered the glittery silver tissue paper covered neatly on top and gasped at all the amazing things inside.

"Now we clubbed together, so there's something from each of us in there." My Aunt informed me.

I pulled out two brown parcels that I recognised immediately. Written on them in black pen were the words "Gorgeous Green" and "Yay Yellow" I half groaned, half laughed. The tag read…

 _To our frog princess. Happy birthday! Fred and George._

"Great!" I grinned. "These will be useful for when I get home!"

My Aunt raised her eyebrows. "That may raise a few questions!" She warned.

I dived back into the basket and pulled out several sweet boxes, I read out the strange labels, "Chocolate frog, oh and another one! Berty Botts every flavour beans, jelly slugs, whizzing wands." I searched for a tag.

"They're from Ron and Harry." My Uncle explained.

"Aw, great." I answered "they look really interesting!"

"Not your everyday muggle sweets" My Uncle laughed.

Next I pulled out a smaller wicker basket, it was decorated beautifully with tiny knitted pink hearts and red roses each one had a different coloured button centre. Baby pink tissue lined the bottom embedded with white stars. Nestled neatly on the tissue was a large wooden letter R. It was decorated with shells, all different sizes and swirly colours. Pinks, whites, yellows all merged into each other. I turned it round gently in my hand, eyes wide in wonder. it really was beautiful. It looked handmade. I lay it back down gently into its basket and pulled out the card.

 _To Rose, Have a magnificent birthday. Love Bill, Fleur and little one._

"Ah Fleur" My Aunt read the card. "She would have hand made that you know, she's very creative. The shells would have come from the beach close to their cottage."

"Shell Cottage" My Uncle clarified.

"Oh wow." Was all I could say. I was genuinely touched. "She put it a lot of effort didn't she?" I felt like I could never properly return the favour.

"You are family." My Aunt smiled. "Now come on, there's more."

I reached back into the basket and pulled out a few books. I looked at them closely examining each one.

There was a large thick notepad and set cleverly inside the front cover laid a feathered quill and pot. I flipped the pages over in awe; the paper was thick and sturdy perfect for sketching. I flicked back to the first page studying it; it was a neat blank canvas just waiting to be created! I stroked the quills feather. "This is awesome" I breathed. I looked at the other two books. One read 'Muggle studies' and the other read 'Hogwarts A History.' I stroked the front cover; it reminded me of puffy swirling clouds all purple and silver. I watched as the clouds swirled and twirled across the cover, it was memorising. There was a card too, it read.

 _To Rose. Happy birthday. I know you like sketching so I thought you might want to try it with a quill, the wizard way! I thought these books might interest you too, being muggle born like me. Hermione xx_

That threw me a little. "Hermione's a muggle? I don't get it? She can't be." I looked up surprised at my Aunt and Uncle.

"No dear, she is muggle born; she grew up the muggle way with non magic parents, that can happen. Magic can skip a generation sometimes, but she is very much a witch." My Aunt answered.

"Oh I see." Was all I could say. My heart sank a little bit at that and I reached back into the basket determined not to let it show.

Next was a red and gold photo frame, it had a moving picture inside. My heart fluttered with excitement. I looked at it closely, it was me and Ginny. It looked like it had been taken the weekend that Bill and Fleur came to stay. We were sat side by side outside on the grass laughing together.

There was a note on the inside of the frame.

 _Rose, I know how much you like looking at the 'moving pictures' on my wall. Now you can stop staring at mine and have one of your own! This one's much prettier anyway! Happy birthday. Ginny x_

I laughed. "I love it!" I stared at it smiling. I passed it to my Aunt who looked at it fondly.

Last in the basket was a pair of knitted socks, pyjamas and a jumper all in red and gold colours. The card read from my Aunt and Uncle.

"Those colours suit you." My uncle smiled.

"I love them. Thank you, all of you." I felt overwhelmed to say the least.

"Now don't you mention it!" Scolded my Aunt. "Enjoy darling. Sirius got you a present too. They're on your bedroom windowsill. He's charmed them, so they're everlasting. They really are beautiful."

"Flowers" confirmed my Uncle.

I nodded, grinning, I'd gathered as much. "Bless him, I'll thank him tomorrow."

My Aunt yawned. "Now we're off to bed I'm afraid. It's been another long day." her eyes looked blurry and tired.

"That's fine." I smiled, "and thank you again."

"You're very welcome dear." My Uncle answered, he held out a hand to my Aunt to help her off her chair. "Now is there anything you need before we go? Did you take your potion?"

"No thank you and yes I did." I answered smiling.

"Lovely. Goodnight Rose."

"Night" I answered, I watched them move across the room and say the same thing to Remus, I'd forgotten he was there.

I looked back through all my gifts, I felt so humbled and grateful. They didn't have to get me anything. A couple of weeks ago they barely knew me. I smiled happily as I looked at my new photo frame, I really loved it.

After re-looking at my gifts again I placed each and every one back carefully into the wicker basket. I reached over to one of the stools my Aunt and Uncle had left and dragged it over to the settee, an ache throbbed somewhere inside me as I pulled the stool, I tried to ignore it and lifted the basket placing it carefully on top of the stool. It didn't seem right just bunging it on the floor.

I lay back heaving a sigh of relief.

Why had pulling a stool over and shoving a basket on top taken so much effort? I rubbed my eyes. Maybe I was just tired. I needed to get out of this room tomorrow and test how weak I really was.

I heard movement from the corner of the room and looked over. Remus was stood up, leaning heavily on his cane. I glanced about; the room was silent apart from the crackle of flames from the bewitched fireplace.

We were alone.

And he was looking right at me.

 _Any other scenario and this would have been perfect, why did he have to be a werewolf?_

"Mind if I sit with you for a moment before bed?" He gestured to the available stool next to my settee.

 _No._

"Yeah sure." I sat up a little, trying to make it look like I was ready for small talk and spread the blanket out, smoothing out the creases. It seemed to pass the time a little while he made his way slowly over.

He sat down grimacing, he was clearly in pain. My heart made to reach out to him. He looked pale and weak, like he fought a hard battle and lost. _Well. He had fought a hard battle and lost._

"How are you feeling?" He asked me, his face furrowed in concern.

"Getting there" I said. "The potions are really helping. I'm hoping to leave the room tomorrow!"

He chucked slightly. "Well that's something to aim for."

I smiled. "How are you anyway?" I asked, "You look…" I halted, thinking of a kind word to say.

He laughed at that. "Awful." He finished for me.

"No!" I lied, "I was going to say tired."

He chuckled again, though his green eyes didn't show any hint of humour. He looked sad, no more than sad. He looked thoroughly depressed. My heart pulled for him again. I wanted to hug him. Tell him it was fine, it was all fine and it was going to be fine, but something was stopping me, it was more than just a confidence thing. It felt like a barrier between us, why was I so good at putting up barriers?

The fire crackled, shadows danced on the walls, it frightened me if anything. I looked back at Remus, I was alone in this room with a werewolf.

He looked at me, I felt like he could sense my fear. _Maybe he could?_

"Rose?" He started, but then stopped.

All I could do was stare into the fireplace, I tried to calm myself down, I was being ridiculous. I knew Remus, he was lovely. He wouldn't hurt me; he didn't seem the type to even hurt a fly.

"Rose." He started again. I couldn't look at him for fear of him catching onto the fact that I felt so nervous. I squirmed slightly in my spot.

"Are you afraid of me?"

The fire crackled and spat, its flames reared its head before crashing into its brother. Both flames locked together as if in battle, it twisted and turned before billowing out clouds of smoke and scattered ember.

The unanswered question still burned in the air. He was waiting. What the hell was I doing? Answer the guy; I knotted my fingers together under the blanket and thought back to Lucius. The way his face had twisted into the sneer as he unveiled the truth. He'd ruined it right there and then and he knew it.

Remus was still waiting, his green eyes pierced against me. I had to look into them, I couldn't put it off any longer, I was frightened of what my mouth was going to say.

I steeled myself and turned to look at him. His eyes bore a mixture of sadness and torment. I swallowed.

"I…I don't know." I answered sadly.

The fire spat.

Remus flinched, like I'd hit him full on in the face. I felt awful, what the hell was I doing? What was I saying?

I reached out a hand instinctively to hold his arm but he pulled away looking hurt.

"Well that's that then." He mumbled. He wasn't looking at me, he looked like he was on the verge of running, or rather hobbling out of the room.

I didn't like hearing that. My eyes filled with tears.

"I just" I fought hard to find the right words, "I just don't understand."

"There is nothing to understand." Remus answered simply. He leant on his cane and heaved himself up.

I didn't want him to leave.

"Please stay" I fought hard. "Please just tell me."

"Tell you what?" He wheeled round quicker than I thought him capable of.

I started. I fumbled for the right words but before I could find them he answered for me.

"That I'm a werewolf! That I clearly make you tremble at the mere sight of me?" He spat harder than the roaring flames in the fireplace.

"I'm not…" I tried to speak.

"Yes you are. Look at the state of you; you're shaking like a leaf." Remus pointed out.

I knotted my hands together trying to calm them, to calm myself.

"I want to understand." I tried again. "Just talk to me."

"I think we've finished our discussion." Remus ended. He turned away from me and apparated.

Just like that.

I sat there still trembling, why was I shaking? I wasn't that scared for goodness sake. For the millionth time today it seemed, my tears spilled out over my eyes. I let them flow, crying silently and shaking into my blanket. The shadows from the fire danced slowly across the walls, the flames seemed more settled. I stared at them from where I lay until my eyes grew as heavy as my heart, about an hour passed until I finally fell into a welcome sleep.

 _ **A/N.**_

No! Poor Rose. Poor Remus. That conversation didn't go as planned; it seems as though they both have a very fixed mindset. Here's hoping they can pull it back!

Quick thank you to my guest review _Andaluzia_ on the last chapter, I woke up to your lovely review the morning after I'd posted and it put a big smile on my face. So thank you lots! I'm glad you're enjoying my story and rest assured Winter Rose is very dear to me and I will of course see it through to the end.

See you all next week :)

Bex.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I awoke in an awkward position.

Although the living room was quiet, I could hear the rest of the house bustling about above and around me. I stretched my legs slowly, bracing myself for that all too familiar pain to throb through my body, but luckily it didn't seem too bad this time.

I sat up cautiously, my eyes skimming over the ever glowing fireplace. It reminded me of last night's conversation. I quickly moved my eyes away, hoping that the memory would fade too but it didn't, it only grew stronger in my mind.

It gave me a funny feeling. Like a lump stuck in your throat feeling. My stomach felt tight and uneasy the more I thought about last night. Remus had seemed so upset and angry and I felt responsible, ironically I was beginning to feel worse about our fight than I did thinking about him being a werewolf.

The door flew open snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned my head hurriedly, hoping Remus would be stood there but no.

It was the twins.

"Morning our frog princess!" Beamed Fred.

"Rise and shine! Today's the big day!" Continued George. He flicked his wand in the direction of the windows and the huge heavy curtains parted, allowing a glow of summer sunshine to stream through the glass window.

I groaned, shielding my eyes from the sun with the blanket.

I heard them bound over to me and peeked over the top of the blanket, eyeing them suspiciously.

Fred rubbed his hands together.

"Okay cuz, the big moment is now!"

They both stretched their hand out to me.

"Let's see if you've remembered to walk!" Grinned George.

I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"I've been bed bound for days, under strict instruction not to move and to keep taking all those potions and the day I'm released they send you two monkeys to help me?"

"Well I'll be!" Cried Fred.

"She doesn't trust us!" Cried George.

"Quite frankly we are insulted" Continued Fred and he started to rhyme off using his fingers. "We happen to be fully fledged members of The Order, managers of our own establishment, we spread happiness, humour and joy among our fellow Wizarding society…"

"…And household" Chipped in George.

"AND household! And she doesn't trust us to help our own flesh and blood find her feet after a hard battle." Fred shook his head.

Before I could open my mouth Ginny pushed through them both, giving me a quizzing look.

"What are you two idiots waffling on about?"

Before the twins could answer, she was already herding them away. "Come on move it, I'm here to help Rose get up. She doesn't want you two morons staring at her."

They shuffled to the door looking hurt. I heard them muttering as they went.

"You know you try and do a good deed…"

"We could always run her a bath?"

Ginny slammed the door behind them yelling "don't even think about it!"

I stared after them in complete bemusement. I really did like it here.

Ginny moved cautiously towards me this time.

"Your eyes look really heavy Rose. Did you have a bad night?"

I pushed the blanket further down to my knees, turning my body away from the settee. "Yeah kinda." I started.

"Are you still in pain?" Ginny looked concerned. "You know you might have to stay here if you are Rose. I can get mum to…"

"No!" I cut her off. "I wasn't in pain last night. I…" I stopped and sighed before looking up at her wide eyes. "I sort of had a fight with Remus before bed. It took me a while to sleep after."

"Oh." She perched herself at the end of the settee. "What did he say? What did you say?"

I groaned. "Come on just let me get up. I'm sick of being led in this same place. I need a shower."

"Okay, okay!" Ginny jumped up and held out her hand. I took it graciously and swung my legs over the side of the settee. I was sitting up properly now.

Ginny eyed me nervously. "Are you ready?"

I steeled myself. "Yep." I held onto her arm and pushed myself up, determined to get out of this room. I heaved a sigh of relief as no familiar pain pulsed through me.

"You okay?" I could feel Ginny's eyes on me.

I smiled. "Yes." I took a cautious step forward, letting go of her arm. I felt a bit wobbly but my body seemed to be functioning normally. I walked carefully to the door, it felt so good to be stretching away all those aches. I turned round beaming as I made it.

Ginny jumped up cheering. "I'm so glad you're getting back to normal!" She bounded towards me nearly knocking me over as she gave me a hug. I laughed as I clung to her. I felt like laughing and crying all at the same time. My eyes glanced over to the wicker basket still on the stool.

"Aw Ginny, thanks so much for your present!" I made my way over to pick it up.

"Hey don't be daft. It was your birthday I had to get you something special!"

I found the photo and twirled round, stumbling slightly. "And what could be more special then you and me!"

"Exactly!" Ginny laughed.

At that moment Aunt Molly poked her head round the door.

"You two sound like you're having fun! Oh Rose you're up! How are you feeling?"

"Great thank you" I answered smiling.

"Oh I'm so glad! I'm going to the kitchen to fix up breakfast; you'll join us this morning won't you?"

"Yeah of course! Though do you mind if I shower first?" All I wanted was to feel clean and normal.

"Yes of course you can love. Ginny help her upstairs will you dear? I'll go and get started!"

Ginny nodded and drew her wand from her pocket. "I'll send your presents upstairs first."

With Ginny's help I climbed the stairs, still pain free. We bumped into the trio on the way up. Harry Hermione and Ron were really kind and it felt nice to see familiar faces.

I fell into the shower, grateful to be independent again and pleased to feel the warm water wash away everything that had happened. I took way longer than usual. Truthfully I'd have been happy to stay there all day but my rumbling stomach reminded me not to linger.

I stepped out drying myself and brushed my teeth, even that felt like heaven. I stared into the mirror, I'd deliberately avoided looking into it beforehand, not wanting to see how awful I looked. I was glad to see I recognised my pale complexion, blue eyes and striking red hair.

I climbed into a long white studded T-shirt and black leggings, opting for a comfy look and headed to the bedroom. It was peaceful and felt familiar. I made my way towards the windowsill, there was an enormous bunch of roses perched inside a glass vase, an array of bright colours and I was pleased to see there weren't many red. I stroked the soft petals smiling as I read the tag, they were from Sirius. I remembered Aunt Molly saying she'd displayed them for me.

I was about to make my way downstairs to thank him when Ginny came into the room behind me.

"Was beginning to wonder if you'd fallen asleep in there!" She laughed.

I turned round smiling. "Nope. Just taking my time."

"Well mum's got breakfast saved for you, so there's no rush." She paused before adding. "Remus hasn't joined us this morning."

My stomach dropped.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Must have been some fight?" Ginny dug. "Though I have to say, I have a hard time imagining the two of you fighting.

I rolled my eyes. "Well it wasn't that dramatic."

"But enough to make him stay away. What happened? Did he get all defensive about the werewolf issue?"

I bit my lip. "Kind of."

She flounced down on my bed, her long red hair billowed down to her elbows. Her eyes were raised indicating me to get on with it.

I snorted. She didn't beat around the bush.

"He asked me if I was afraid of him." I said quietly.

"Okay?" Ginny frowned.

"Well I didn't know how to answer and he took the wait to jump to a yes." I tried to explain.

I realised I wasn't being entirely truthful then. "Well, then I said I wasn't sure, that I didn't know…"

"You didn't know?"

"No." I answered flatly.

"You didn't know if you were afraid?"

"No. I mean yes." I sighed trying to clarify. "He asked if I was afraid of him and I said I didn't know!"

"Well why did you say that!?"

"Because I didn't know! He's a werewolf Ginny! It's sort of freaked me out."

"That doesn't define who he is! Rose if you like him, then you're doing a horrible job of putting it across." She rolled her eyes and made room for me to sit down.

I stared at her. "What do you mean if I like him?"

"Well you do don't you?" Ginny asked bluntly.

I stumbled then. "Well, I guess so, kind of. But well, how do you know?"

She smiled, raising her eyes again. "It's sort of obvious."

I felt mortified. _It was obvious?_

"It's not obvious!" I cried. "How is it obvious?"

Ginny chuckled. "You're turning the same colour as your hair."

"Shut up" I mumbled, looking away. My heart was racing and my mind was whirring again. I was replaying the moments me and Remus were together during company. I didn't think anything was obvious.

"It's not obvious." I stated angrily.

Ginny sighed. "Okay then I'm just great at mind reading. Look you're acting like a moron. Remus is really sensitive about his condition and all you're doing is adding coal to the fire. You're making him feel worse about it."

Her words stabbed me.

"I didn't mean too."

Ginny sighed again. "I know you didn't. I know it's hard and this is all new and weird to you. But he probably wanted to tell you in confidence at the right moment and that was taken away in a cruel jibe."

I stared at her. Why was she so knowledgeable? It made me feel small and stupid. But she was right. Maybe I was overthinking it too much, he would have told me. I mean if he'd have wanted to tell me. I suppose he had no right to tell me, it was none of my business anyway.

Ugh. If it was possible now I felt even worse. I thought of him alone, purposely keeping his distance so as not to offend me. That was ridiculous I didn't want to make him feel like that.

I looked at Ginny. "I feel like crap now."

She laughed and nudged me. "Good. So you should! I tried to tell you yesterday it wasn't an issue. Do you think Dumbledore would have let him into a school if it was?!

She didn't wait for an answer…

"Look, he'll want to tell you this himself but in an effort to calm you down, he takes a special potion, called a Wolfsbane potion. It stops him from turning mindless and savage and keeps himself and others safe. This happens once a month at night, which I'm sure your muggle fairy tales will have made you aware of. There's really no reason to worry."

Well now I felt really awful.

"I need to find him and apologise." I said. "Make him see I didn't mean it. I didn't want to feel scared. I just didn't know. I was just confused."

Ginny laughed, "You make no sense when you waffle on like that. We can't find him now; you have a huge Death Eater wanted sign on your head. You'll see him at the meeting tonight."

The meeting. I'd forgotten about that.

"Do you know why I'm invited?"

Ginny shook her head, "Nope. But it must be a big deal, letting a big ignorant, inconsiderate muggle like you into the meeting!"

I jabbed her hard. "Hey! Don't make me feel worse."

Ginny laughed. "It'll be fine, just catch him after the meeting and say you're sorry."

I knew she was right. I felt really nervous about it though, it seemed hard to approach him and say _Hey! About the Werewolf thing. It's fine, I'll get over it and I'm so sorry._

Ginny must have noticed I looked unsure.

"At least we know he likes you back though." She added casually.

I felt my face flush then.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well it seems pretty logical to me. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't care about what you thought so much would he?"

"He's just offended, like anybody would be. It's a natural reaction." I shot back.

Ginny tutted and bounced off the bed. "If you're going to keep thinking that way then it's gonna be a pretty long and boring summer for you!"

I laughed at that. "Because it's been super boring so far. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened at all."

She shot me a grin before bounding out the room. "Yeah. Nothing happens round here right?! Now come on, mum's waiting to feed you."

I laughed and followed her downstairs.

I was welcomed into the kitchen by friendly faces and the smell of pancakes. I took a seat next to Sirius who kissed me on the cheek and complimented me on looking better.

Aunt Molly waved her wand and a towering pile of hot pancakes dripping with syrup appeared in front of me. Another wave and a pile of strawberries, blueberries and raspberries appeared, all ordered into neat little dishes. One more wave and a steaming mug of tea appeared, complete with sugar cubes.

Sirius peered at it all in amusement. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Erm, and why do I not get this special treatment Molly?"

She batted him with a roll of newspaper before sitting down herself. "You get your fair share of being looked after too."

I smiled at him and nudged a pot of berries his way.

"Don't be daft I'm only kidding!" He chuckled.

"Okay, well I'll call on you soon, I might need help finishing!" I laughed, contemplating where to start.

The morning passed itself nicely; I spent most of time chatting in the kitchen with everyone. Sirius helped me finish off my delicious breakfast. I was sure it would keep me going through most of the day!

The twins were staying home today, as were the trio. Everybody seemed to be cutting down their time in order to be ready for the meeting tonight. It was making me feel a little anxious. It seemed like a big meeting, I hoped I didn't have to say anything, though my Aunt and Uncle had suggested I might, seeing as the meeting involved me somehow.

I spent the rest of the day with my stomach in knots, puzzling over what the meeting was about, I had a million different possibilities in my mind. The most alarming one was being sent home from The Burrow early. I loved it here, regardless of what happened to me with the Death Eaters, this felt like a world away from everything and it was starting to feel like home and all the crazy people in it felt like a massive crazy family. I snorted at that. Half of them here really were my family. Ginny was starting to feel more like a sister than a cousin.

My stomach flipped again as I thought about the other people here, the ones who weren't my family but felt like it regardless. I really got along with Sirius, despite my doubts at the start. I didn't like the idea of not seeing him again.

My mind wandered to Remus then. I especially didn't want to leave on a bad note. That would be too much to bear. With everything that we went through with The Death Eater's it felt like we were getting closer and now the Werewolf bomb had forced us apart. I wanted to fix it; I still wasn't sure how to approach the matter though.

I tried to shake the thought from my mind; no-one had insinuated I was leaving.

I looked up as Tonks and a scary looking man with one wild roving eye strapped across his face marched into the kitchen.

"Wotcha Rose! How you feeling?" Smiled Tonks, she was sporting baby pink hair tied in two bunches today.

"I'm good thanks." I tried to avoid staring to much at the scary guy.

"I don't think you two have been introduced yet. This is Mad Eye Moody." Tonks gestured towards the man who I noticed was leaning heavily on a cane. Or was it a staff? It didn't look like the one Remus had used. "Mad Eye this is Rose, Molly and Arthur's…"

"I know who she is." Mad Eye grunted, he limped past me with alarming speed.

I couldn't help but give Tonks a grimacing look. She laughed at that and perched herself next to me. "He might look big and bad but he's harmless really." She hushed. "He's been over worked a lot the past few days with everything that went on."

I pulled another face. "I guess that explains how he knows me and why he hates me then."

Tonks made a face back at me. "He doesn't hate you!"

"I should start a club." I answered irritably. I was getting apprehensive now, I'd been looking up at the door for the past hour expecting Remus to walk in, but still no avail.

Tonks snorted. "Why? Who could possibly hate you?"

Ironically the back door opened at that moment. I didn't need to look up to know who'd walked in. Tonks was still waiting for an answer; I shook my head at her. Thankfully she let it go.

"Wotcher Remus! How you feeling?"

I kept my eyes down, trying to make myself invisible.

"Better. Thank you Tonks." I felt a draught pass by as he walked past us. I suddenly felt ice cold all over and it wasn't the draught from the door.

Tonks nudged me. "Hey. You okay?"

I needed to escape for a minute. "Yeah course, I'm just going to use the bathroom."

I tried not to bolt out the door. The kitchen was filling with guests now and it was easy enough to sneak out. I retreated to my room and lay down, I didn't plan on going back downstairs until the meeting was starting.

I found my phone and connected my headphones, grateful that Ginny kept my phone alive through magic. No electric sockets about the house made phone charging impossible. I plugged myself in, turning the music up and tried to calm myself down. I watched the room grow darker as the sun set. I liked it. I had no desire to turn on the light. I would have been happy just being left alone here to succumb to the darkness.

After a while of shadow watching, my Aunt popped her head in the room. I took out my headphones to listen.

"Oh. It's dark in here! Everyone's here love. We're ready when you are."

She saw me hesitate.

"Are you alright? You're looking a little peaky."

"I'm fine." I lied. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, we're in the kitchen." she closed the door.

I steadied myself before swinging my legs off my bed and slowly making my way out the bedroom. I trudged downstairs, my stomach twisting and turning. I was feeling an array of different emotions. I rested my hand on the door handle, twisting it gently.

I didn't feel like facing Remus or the meeting. I took a breath and tried to pull myself together.

Time to face the music…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

All eyes were on me as I stepped into the still kitchen, it felt eerily silent. I was so used to the hustle and bustle of people to-ing and fro-ing, pans bubbling and boiling, mops mopping, invisible hands cleaning, that when all that stopped you were left with an ordinary kitchen.

Except this was anything but ordinary.

I couldn't help but glance at everyone sat around the large rectangular table as I headed quickly for the empty seat between my Aunt Molly and an older witch I hadn't met before. She was sat posture perfect, wearing a large conventional looking black witch's hat. Her hair appeared to be scraped back to fit into her hat's brim, I could see a faint colour of grey behind the arm of her thin glasses. Her robes were a dark smooth velvet green, clasped by a gold buckle.

I took my seat carefully, trying not to scrape the chair across the hard stoned floor; I knew the noise would be magnified and painful.

I was seated towards the middle of the table. Directly opposite me sat Severus Snape, his hair and robes as black as death, his face shallow and pale was set into his usual hard expression, a faint sneer played in the corner of his lips. His eyes dark and uninviting bore into mine, the intense look made me feel uneasy, I moved my gaze to the man seated beside him.

Remus, just my luck was seated next to him. I couldn't help but look at him properly. His mousey flecked hair was swept to the side of his forehead; it looked like stress had put it there. He too was sitting upright, his hands clasped in front of him waiting for the meeting to begin. He was looking to the head of the table which allowed me to linger on him longer than necessary. He bore no marks or wounds from our encounter in the cafe, this I was glad of. Although he still looked tired he was also alert, his head turned my way before I could drop my gaze. I felt myself shrink as his green eyes softened slightly taking in my appearance before glancing away again.

Beside Remus sat Sirius. The twinkle in his eye ever present, he gave me a wink and a reassuring nod as I'd taken my seat.

Moving up towards the head of the table sat Tonks, Mad Eye and a man I hadn't encountered before. He looked like a man of authority. He was tall, dark skinned and wore purple and gold robes, he appeared in deep conversation with a man I knew to be Albus Dumbledore.

Albus sat at the head of the table murmuring quietly to his neighbor. He sported a long tidy white beard and wore oversized burgundy robes and a matching wizard's hat. Half-moon spectacles sat on the tip of his nose as he surveyed the man he was conversing with. In my mind he looked kindly and considerate I hoped this would show to be true.

On Dumbledore's left sat Percy Weasley, my Uncle Arthur, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Aunt Molly, then myself and the witch with the pointed hat. I turned to look past her to see Ginny, Fred and George sat together with an older man and woman, again I didn't recognise.

The man was older with a mass of grey hair underneath a purple top hat; instead of robes he wore a creased striped shirt with a brown blazer. The woman sat straight backed in her chair, her dark black hair scraped up in a messy bun, she wasn't sporting robes either, she looked the part for a meeting though; Dressed in a white collared top and black blazer, she was clutching paper work.

I felt a bit bewildered to be sat between such powerful people. It never struck me to think about them being powerful before, but they really were. Each one could turn on me in a moment and I would be powerless to defend myself. _Well. At least there were plenty of chairs..._

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat suddenly and everyone's head turned to look at him as he rose from his chair.

"Good evening to you all. I thank you all for being present, especially those who have arrived on such short notice." He bowed his head to the man and woman sitting at the bottom of the table, before regaining his seat. I stole a glance at them again, curious as to whom they were.

"As you are all aware, we were not due another meeting so soon after our last; however in light of recent events it would seem practical to bring you all up to date with the latest state of affairs."

I felt hot as a few eyes turned to me. I envisioned myself shrinking down into my chair, wishing it could be reality. My eyes burned as I tried hard to ignore the stares and keep my attention to Dumbledore.

Thankfully he didn't pause for long.

"On the ninth of July, Remus Lupin escorted Miss Rose Winter via Portkey to the village of Ottery St Catchpole. This was arranged with permission and full knowledge of our Auror members. At 13:14 they found themselves ambushed by one Death Eater, known to us now as Dolohov in The Bay cafe." Dumbledore paused for a moment as he glanced down at a quill charmed to take notes; it was frantically skating over a piece of parchment,

"This encounter led to the deaths of two muggle women waitressing at the time. They were killed instantly by the Avada Kedavra curse."

I could feel Remus' gaze on my face, for the first time though I wasn't fazed by it. My mind had wandered back to the cafe, its eyes lingering on the slumped bodies of the young girls just doing their job. I swallowed and kept my gaze down to the table, I could feel tears at the back of my eyes and I was willing them to stay there. Thankfully Dumbledore didn't linger too long on that topic.

"Our Aurors, Kingsley and Alistar Moody..." I didn't need to move my head to glance up as Dumbledore motioned to the men sitting on his right. Kingsley must have been the man he was talking too as I came in.

"...Have spoken to local police and their families using the usual protocol; No public suspicion has been aroused. It seems that Dolohov's main objective was to forcefully collect Miss Winter without causing her much harm, however spells were cast and wounds were made. It is thought that Dolohov was to collect Miss Winter quickly and efficiently. However Remus and..." Dumbledore paused then to nod my way, he held a kindly sparkle in his small blue eyes.

"...Miss Winter put a halt to Dolohov's efforts which then brought in well planned back up. Lucius Malfroy then took over with immediate effect taking Miss Winter to the dungeons of Malfroy Manor."

Everyone in the room was listening with such intensity and earnest. It felt strange to hear my story replayed with such ease, it felt like a film scene being played out loud. I had a feeling Dumbledore had done this before. I suddenly realised that he'd stopped talking and was surveying me over his glasses.

"Miss Winter. What I am about to say affects you personally. If you do not wish to hear the recall of events or if you wish to amend or add any details I may have missed or misplaced you have full authority to do so."

I felt my face flush red hot; I wasn't sure what I was meant to say. Aunt Molly placed her hand on my knee. I turned flustered, looking to her for help.

"Rose love, would you like to leave while the report about Malfroy Manor is discussed?"

I shook my head, then realised I needed to address Dumbledore. I looked up across the table to him.

"No it's fine, I don't mind hearing." Thankfully I succeeded in keeping my voice from wobbling.

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well, I can assure you I will not linger on the topic for long."

I moved my eyes away, glancing at Sirius who gave me a welcome smile. I could feel Remus looking at me too. I glanced at him wondering what he was thinking. He didn't look angry at me, far from it. His eyes were soft and his expression was sad. He managed a small smile that I returned, my heart quickening. I looked back at Dumbledore as he began to talk.

"When Miss Winter was taken to the dungeons of Malfroy Manor. Severus was on stand by and alert to the proceedings. He then took precautionary efforts to keep Miss Winter safe."

I thought back to that so called protective treatment Snape had unleashed on me. I couldn't help but snort. I tried my hardest to keep it as quiet as I could but it caught the attention of Sirius, his eyes twinkled in amusement. This didn't go unnoticed by Snape either who regarded me with a hostile look, his eyebrows raised. I looked at the table.

Dumbledore too had noticed.

"Is there anything you'd like to add Miss Winter?"

 _Oh God._

"No, no." I spoke hurriedly, aware that my face once again was turning the colour of beetroot.

"Are you sure Miss Winter?" Came a familiar cold hard voice directly opposite me. "It sounded to me like you had something to say in regards to my pretence…"

I tried hard not to glare back at him. I didn't even have to look into those stony black eyes to know Snape's glare was boring right into me.

"No." I mustered feebly again.

"Very well..." Dumbledore kept his voice light and to the point.

"…Clarification from Severus and If I am correct, an eye witness from Miss Winter will verify that her father, William Winter was used as a bargaining tool by Lucius Malfroy." Dumbledore looked my way for such clarification, I nodded in return.

"Now, as our Aurors are aware, William Winter has not posed a threat to The Order for a subsequent length of time, I see no plausible reason that he still poses a threat, however in light of recent events precautionary measures have been placed and Mr. Winter's every movements will be watched from now on."

I felt angry hearing my dad's name and ashamed that he was being broadcasted to everyone in the room as some sort of traitor. I kept my eyes to Dumbledore, not wanting any pitying or even worse suspicious looks.

Dumbledore continued.

"Through the course of events Rose Winter sustained head and back injuries from Bellatrix Lestrange, was subject to the use of one unforgivable curse, the Cruciatus curse performed by Lucius Malfroy and suffered a deep cut to her arm by means of sectumsempra."

My eyes burned as I thought hard to push those physical memories away. I never wanted to feel that level of pain again.

"Severus managed to cause a diversion and escorted Miss Winter back to The Burrow by use of a timed Portkey, alerted to him by Remus through use of the Patronus charm."

 _So that's how Snape got me out._

Dumbledore's eyes moved to Remus now as he spoke to him.

"Remus meanwhile at The Bay café sustained several injuries by use of one unforgivable, the Cruciatus curse, Petrificus Totalus, Silencio, Reducto and Stupefy, the unforgivable of which used more than once."

I looked at Remus horrified, as did the majority of the room. I was only familiar with one of those spells, but I wasn't naïve enough to know that the others would have been just as awful; But to suffer them more than once.

Remus took the pitied mutterings of those around him graciously. Dumbledore looked at us both solemnly.

"You both served each other and those of us in this room faithfully and with little regard for your own well-being. You have my most gracious thanks and humblest apologies that help did not arrive quicker."

Remus opened his mouth to argue this point but Dumbledore hushed him down, his tone sincere, his face set.

"My job is to protect my Order members and tighter security has been put into place with immediate effect." Dumbledore motioned to Kingsley "We have the ministry's backing with concrete evidence that Voldemort is growing ever stronger and is ever more present. More Auror's are in place to try and ensure that a repeat performance does not happen. From September, heightened security will remain fixed to ensure the safety of my students. This will not be the last attempt to gain information about The Order therefore I press that each and every individual in this room must remain vigilant. Passwords and security questions will be compulsory to further tighten our protection. I fear that Voldemort will not wait long for an attack."

I felt a lump at the back of my throat. He certainly knew how to make a speech. I felt terrified just by hearing his words, I don't think I realised just how much danger I was in when I was in it. It could all have gone so much worse; I glanced at Snape and Remus. I knew that without either of them I most certainly would have been dead.

"This brings me to my last topic…"

I stared at him wide eyed; Dumbledore was again surveying me over the top of those half-moon glasses.

"Miss Winter. Allow me to introduce you to Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones." He gestured to the man and woman seated at the bottom of the table. They smiled and nodded at me in greeting.

"At the moment they are helping to conceal Harry's Aunt, Uncle and cousin from harm's way as Voldemort's force grows ever stronger." I noticed Aunt Molly glance at Uncle Arthur. I looked back at Dumbledore unsure of what was coming.

"They are here at my request to take another family and bring them into hiding. With Molly and Arthur's gracious request, they have appealed to bring this family here to the safety of The Burrow."

All eyes were on me now. I stared at him blankly; I wasn't sure what this had to do with me.

Dumbledore noticed this and his expression turned soft, his kind eyes shined cool and blue.

"Miss Winter, in light of recent events, there poses a great threat to the remainder of your immediate family. They will now need protection until further notice."

My heart missed a beat. In fact I think it missed two.

 _My family? Bring them here?_

I didn't know what to feel, or what to say. I just stared at them all dumbly. My Aunt moved closer to me. "I thought you'd want them here with us, rather than in a safe house."

She paused for a moment. "You wouldn't be able to travel to see them very often if they were taken to a safe house dear."

I stared at her. I couldn't help but show my horrified expression. _Mum, Arthur and May. Here?_

Dumbledore spoke again, this time his voice even softer.

"Miss Winter, I do see it fit that your family be brought into safety. Neither adult can defend themselves nor can I rely on the magical whim of a five year old girl."

I felt Aunt Molly grow still beside me then. Everyone in the room stared at Albus, who looked like he wasn't even aware that he'd just thrown the biggest bomb into the center of the room.

 _The magical whim of a five year old girl?_

 _May?_

"May?" I voiced, high pitched. "No. You've got it wrong. May isn't…" I grasped for the right word. "…Magic. May isn't magic. She can't be!"

Dumbledore spoke calmly. "I understand your shock Miss Winter, however I can clarify with certainty that your half-sister indeed carries magic in her veins. Her name appeared in my enrolment book the day she was born."

I still didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

I stared stony faced at him. I wanted to scream and shout that it wasn't fair. Why does she get to be everything I'd kill for? This made no sense. Nothing was making any sense.

I looked round the room, searching everyone's face for an answer; I wasn't sure of the answer I was looking for but everyone appeared to be in the same level of shock as I was. Ginny and the twins stared dumbfounded at me.

I needed to leave before I self-combusted.

I stood up.

Aunt Molly took my hand, holding it tight. "Just hang on a minute Rose." She hushed quietly to me.

I stood there dumbstruck; I knew I looked like an absolute idiot. A selfish immature idiot and I was trying to find a reason to care before I self-destructed. The sound of a chair scraping made me look across the table. Remus Lupin had moved in his seat and was looking at me intensely; he looked as if ready to leave with me.

This shocked me, my heart panged a little. But it made me take a moment to come to my senses.

Maybe he does care.

I swallowed before sitting down slowly; I fought the urge to bounce down in my chair and slump back like a moody teenager.

My Aunt squeezed my hand in appreciation.

"I understand your shock Miss Winter and I'm sorry you had to find out this way, however time is of the essence here and I am afraid we are living in urgent times." Dumbledore spoke calmly and sincerely to me. I tried to work out what the hell he was saying, but my mind was reeling too much to focus.

 _May is a witch and she has no idea._

 _Mum and Arthur are coming here and they have no idea._

 _What are they going to think about May? What are they going to think about being here? About me seeing my dad, about everything..._ I didn't know what think or feel. I swallowed back the urge to cry.

"Miss Winter" Dumbledore continued, "Would it be best for Hestia and Dedalus to transport your family to a safe house for the time being, while you have time to prepare yourself here?"

I stared at him, my eyes were swimming, I really needed to leave this room. His idea did seem appealing, though I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I'd burst into tears.

I nodded instead.

He smiled kindly. "I understand."

He turned his attention to the bottom of the table. Hestia looked alert and ready for action. She was sat upright holding her papers the professional way that newspaper readers held them.

He spoke gravely. "Given the current circumstances, floo networks to and from The Burrow are closed. I do not advise taking a Portkey to Australia for fear they are being monitored. Therefore the only appropriate action is to travel the muggle way by use of airplane. Your job is to bring them back to England. I will speak with you privately on the whereabouts of the safe house. As for the matter concerning their daughter, I feel it appropriate that either myself or Mr and Mrs Weasley deliver the news, therefore that matter will not be discussed with them by yourselves."

Hestia nodded eagerly "Yes, of course sir." While Dedalus bowed his head.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Very well, I will speak with you in detail once the meeting has ended."

He looked down at his quill again frowning in thought; I could feel the room grow uneasy while waiting for him to finish up.

Finally he looked up quickly startling me. "I believe our meeting is over. Minerva, a quick word before we depart?"

The witch sat beside me nodded. "Yes Albus."

Dumbledore inclined his head in her direction.

"Thank you all and a safe journey home."

This was the moment I'd been waiting for but strangely I couldn't bring myself to move. I felt the fleeting looks from people rising up from their chairs expecting me to do the same. I felt my Aunt beside me squeeze my arm. "Do you want to talk dear, in private?"

My gaze was fixed ahead _. Did they know? They said I'd want to hear this meeting, but still had they known all the ins and outs?_

I knew I was being rude, my Aunt peered anxiously at me, my uncle waiting patiently beside her. I couldn't bring myself to answer them.

My Uncle spoke next. "Would you prefer to be alone a while Rose?"

I nodded again. My Uncle nudged my Aunt to leave, she stayed though unsure. I didn't look at her; I wasn't sure what would happen if I opened my mouth. I didn't want to cry and I also didn't want to say anything I'd regret.

I felt my Uncle nudge my Aunt again. "Come on love." She squeezed my shoulders as she passed. "I'm sorry darling." She whispered to me as she moved away.

People left in dribs and drabs. I could see my Aunt and Uncle arguing in hushed voices with Ginny about leaving me alone. Remus and Sirius remained in their seats opposite me eyeing me cautiously.

I couldn't stay here. But I didn't want to walk past everyone to get upstairs and even then I wouldn't be alone.

I focused my attention on the far side of the room and had a sudden brainwave.

The garden.

I could slip out through the back door. The only people I'd be walking past were Remus and Sirius and I was sure they'd have the sense to leave me alone.

I stood up taking care to not look their way; I stalked past as quickly as I could to the back door at the far end of the kitchen and flung it open breathing heavily.

The night was dark and the air was cool and inviting. I closed the door behind me and jumped down the steps glad to be free. I'd only walked a few paces when I heard the door open behind me. I walked quicker to escape whoever was coming to stop me.

I heard the door bang shut in a hurry.

"Rose!" A familiar voice shouted me urgently.

At the sound of his voice everything in me wanted to stop and turn back round, but pride and stubbornness get me going, I marched on through the grass, head down.

"Rose! Stop. It isn't safe!"

I closed my eyes inhaling deeply. I knew he was right, he knew more than anyone; he'd taken everything for me. I slowed my pace, not wanting to stop.

The sound like a whip ricocheted around me; it stopped me in my tracks as Remus apparated a few feet in front of me.

I carried on walking as if to stalk past him but he grabbed my arm. He was weak and I knew it, I could have easily shrugged him off and bolted away. But I didn't. I hung away from him, willing myself to keep on walking but knowing it was a stupid idea.

"Rose." He spoke again softly.

My eyes stung. I couldn't face him like this. After everything we'd talked about on the beach with Arthur he'd just think I was a whining moaning mess.

I still owed him an apology and I didn't know whether he'd take it. He could still hate me; he was only here to make sure I didn't end up in the arms of another Death Eater.

"Rose." He spoke again, softer this time. My eyes filled up.

I shook my head "Don't." I said, voice wobbling. "I can't…"

"I understand." He spoke softly still. "It's okay to feel this way."

He stood behind me waiting, his hand still holding my arm. I stood in front of him, my eyes fixed on the dark sky, the more I looked at it the clearer the sky became. Stars appeared like a giant dot to dot scattering the sky. My eyes caught the brightness of another object then, the moon.

The full moon.

Remus felt me stiffen.

"Please don't worry, it isn't time yet." I heard the crack in his voice. It pulled at my heart causing my tears to escape from their tear ducts.

I turned round and fell into him crying, all emotion set free.

His chest felt warm and inviting, I closed my eyes feeling his steady heartbeat. It was soothing and I clung to him as he held me tight. My chest heaved and my shoulders shook as waves of sadness poured out of me and crashed into him. He took each dip and dive of the wave, his arms wrapped round my body in a comforting embrace and that's where we stood for a while in the cool night air with the stars above us.

An owl hooted somewhere in the distance and the calm breeze rocked the overgrown grass.

It would have been perfect if not for the moon hovering over us large and bright, an omen forever waiting, ready to strike.

 _ **A/N**_

Wow.

Usually a chapter takes me a night to write and then another night to make amendments, punctuation, spelling checks etc.

This chapter took a whole week of umming and ahhing, perfecting and then going back to! Originally I had planned on unveiling May as a witch near the end of the story, but somehow it seemed fitting to add it in this way. I wanted Dumbledore to be the one to announce it and it made sense to declare it at the meeting.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's going to be a few themes now running at the same time, so I hope you'll stay with me for the ride! I'm excited for Rose's family to make a return and to write their reactions to everything! Here's hoping Remus helps her through it… I have a feeling he might!

Until next week.

Bex.


End file.
